Aurora Academy
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: Explore the school and get through some knowledge about it as if this is a game that I created myself. Summary:The story consist about a school with students who are different from the others, mainly the most stupidest person in the school are three first character that appeared. Anick Syafix, Alexander Roland and Ay, mysterious and funny event happens at the popular school.
1. Authors

Hello there and this is the info for people who wanted to put themself to explore Aurora Academy by POV.

Your name please:

Age:16 for all of you because of...reasons.

Your own appearance:

Second point:In class/In the cafeteria. Your choice.

The school will be describe each time you move to other locations, and there is a chance that gou can meet other authors(if there are many people join this little mini-game.)


	2. Prologue:Reunion With A BFF

**_Anick's POV_**

'So this is Aurora Academy? ' I thought seeing the usual gate of the school in some animes I've seen before , I walked through the gate as a wide space in the front of the school can be seen.

On the left and right side I can see two building which are connected with the middle , I look to my left to see some trees that was organized in a straight line and the right side follows the pattern as well, each side must be showing the way to the dorm.

At the wall of the building I can see windows that shows some student walking nearby , there must be a long corridor there.

I walked in for a few minutes as I opened a glass door which was in the entrance and put my shoes in the locker.

When I walked in a few students were walking around in a giant place where there were 5 separated corridor, jeez this place looks like a mall.

This place may be like a real mall than a school but it is Aurora Academy , the school that harness somebody's special talents nor abilities , I don't know that what means.

I took out a letter from my pocket and read it,even though I've read it before.

Dear FoxxNett,aka Anick Syafix...

You have been submit to Aurora Academy by a poll choice of students made by expert teachers.

Starting from January 12 2015,you will now school at Aurora Academy.

I put the letter back in my pocket, there are still other stuff I need to read but I'm too lazy to do it. That's why so of my friends call me The Lazy King.

 ** _Third Person View_**

A man in a black hoodie and wearing a spectacle with a skinny jeans is standing in the middle of the entrance, as the scene shows a blue haired guy with neko ears,he has bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue coat with white sleeves on both sides and a black shirt inside,he's wearing a light blue jeans.

" He's here already? " he said as someone appear him from behind.

And then slowly...

" BOOOOOOO! " the guy scared him as the boy accidentally jumps high, too high he was flying in mid-air as he crashed onto the lower floor with his legs and a loud crack sound can be heard.

" AHHHHHHHH! " he screamed, laying on the floor , it really hurts knowing that you just fell down with your legs.

Anick stares at his face,first he sweat drops but when he get a clearer look he smirked, " Hey there Ay,been some years huh, " he said as, Ay look at him then quickly stood up, clearing his throat.

"Oh yes it has been...my BFF! " he said as he took a step, and a pain of waves goes through his mind, he then holds his leg which is in pain but not bleeding.

" Still clumsy as always huh, " he said, laughing like an idiot.

"Shut up! And you're still an asshole as always, " the two laughs and then gave a handshake that ends with the both of them slapping each other on the face.

"You still remember the final one huh, " Anick said , a hand on his cheek.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I be? " Ay said, with a hand on his cheek as well.

The two laughs, as the other student(authors=you) watches from a distance.

* * *

 **The end for this one! I'll upload more of this when I get more Author(friends)in the school,each one of you can be really special in it, I hope you'll join this thing, later!**


	3. The Gangster and The Prefect

**So...I had a few authors joining in...if you wanted to join this school you just have to pm me you know...**

* * *

After the duo from previous chapter slapped/punched each other at the entrance, they both walked together, walking through the corridors as students passing by.

Ay:I'm sure you're excited to meet your twin right?

Anick:I am, besides I'm gonna show you that I'm a better best friend than him.

Ay:Haha, let's see you try~

* * *

 **They both entered a class with a 1-A sign on top of the entrance, when they opened the door a guy with a guy in a nor** **mal school shirt,wearing a pair of spectacles, black vest, black slacks & a black tie.**

Anick:Who's this bastard?

Ay:Ehem, Anick Syafix,meet Alexander Roland-

Alex:You're late Ay.

Anick and Alex had a stands off...

Ay:Alexander Roland,meet Anick Syafix-

They both collided their heads together with an angry expression.

Ay:Your twin.

Both of stops colliding heads and looks at Ay.

Alex:Dafuq?!

Anick:THIS is my twin?!

Ay:*deeeeeeep breath*Yes.

Anick/Alex:WE DON'T EVEN LOOK THE SAME!

Ay:Uhh both of you are wearing spectacles...

Anick/Alex: _We're wearing it cause we have an eye sight problem._

Their veins are throbbing so hard, they wanted to punch him sooooo hard XD.

Ay:H-Hey, c'mon do look at me like that ahaha...you're both my friends right?

Anick/Alex:...

Ay:This world has turned upside down hasn't it?

Then a girl with a black hair with hints of brown. She have dark brown almond-shaped eyes. She also have hairy legs, and have two bracelets: a red rosary on her left wrist and a green bracelet on the right. She also wear glasses and have fair skin.

The girl:Could you guys shut up!? I'm trying to read here.*flips a page with a frown*

Anick:Who's she?

Ay:*sigh*Caliya, everyone calls her weird, but I think she's just lonely.

Alex:I think she's crazy.

Caliya:I can hear you guys!

The three sighed, and look at the class to see students with different clothes and attire in it.

Anick:This is just the first semester, right?

Alex:Yes, and from today on, both of you are gonna listen to me muahahahaha!

Ay:*knocks Alex's head*You're not the leader here!

Ay:Besides, this is just the beginning...

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	4. The Proclaimers

**Hey ho! I'm a bit energetic today! So I'll write another of this twice! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

After class...

Anick was packing his stuff...which is only his phone and a PSP as Ay heads to his table.

Ay:Yo Anick! Wanna grab a lunch?

Anick:Don't mind if I do.

Alex:Hey, don't leave me behind!

 **Before the trio could leave the class they were greeted by a lo** **ng silver haired girl and crystalline blue eyes, beside her are a girl with black hair that reaches to her shoulders, she has fair skin and her height were about 165cm tall, and oddly she has one sliver eyes and the other one is gold.**

The silver haired girl:Hiiiiiiiii! What's your names?

The black haired girl:Hey...

Anick:Anick Syafix.

Alex:Alexander Roland. The most handsome man in the world.*gets knock in the head by Ay*

Ay:Don't proclaimed that every time. Oh and hi! I'm Ay!

The black haired girl: Well then, nice to meet you!

Ay:Hey Liv!

Liv:Heyyyyyy

The silver haired girl:I'm Fina.

Ay:Nice to meet cha!

Anick:C'mon it's lunchtime, I'm hungry.

Alex:Sureee, but you'll pay for it.

Anick:What?! Oh heck no.

Ay:Ahaha...

Fina: Uh... Ok... See ya!

Ay:Bye-bye!*pushes Anick and Alex out of the class*

Liv:So, sis! Wanna eat our bento?

Fina:*reading a book*Sure!

Caliya:*on the back side of the class*Why did the teacher always look at me? Am I that weird?*despair...*

* * *

On the way to the cafeteria...

Ay:*sigh*Couldn't you guys behave a little bit? You're causing me trouble...

Anick:Whatever dude, I'm freaking hungry.

Alex:Me too, being chased after girls are tiring you know...

Ay/Anick: _I think you watched too much anime..._

* * *

 **As the three of them heads to the cafeteria, Ay bumped into a short girl,she has** **sky blue hair lavender eyes.**

Ay:Oops, sorry!

The girl:It's ok...

 **The girl stares at Ay intentionally, then turns her gaze to a book she's holding.**

Anick:Who is she?

Ay:Oh! A friend of mine.

The girl:*stops reading* But we just met...and we don't know each others' name...

Ay:Oh yeah, ahaha...

Alex:Stop proclaiming people as your friend.

Anick:As for you, stop proclaiming yourself as handsome.

Alex:You said something, hoodie?*glares*

Anick:I like to see you try, prefect.*glares back*

The girl:*sighs then reads the book again*

* * *

 **As the two collides their heads again, Ay continued the conversation.**

Ay:What's your name buddy?

The girl:...Aoi...Aoi Iwasaki...

Ay:Soka! Then I'm gonna call you Aoi-chan!

Aoi's thoughts:(he doesnt have any manners...people start calling each other by their last names...)

Alex:Isn't that going overboard?

Ay:Hmm.? What is?

Anick:*sigh*

Aoi:...

Ay:Aoi-chan, nice to meet you!

Aoi...*turns around*

Ay:Uh hello?

AoiI...I'm not...good at talking with people...

Anick:Just try then.

Aoi:I-I-I...

Alex:You?

Aoi:..I-I can't...

Ay:Just try! Don't give up until you try!

Aoi:..Okay...I-I'll try...

Alex:We spent too much time here, we gotta go.

Ay:See ya!*walks away with Anick and Alex*

Aoi:...Bye...

Anick:As usual, weird people appears...

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	5. A Derp! A Gamer! A Neko?

**Moshi moshi, are there anyone wanna join the school? Then it is still open! PM me!**

* * *

As the trio enters the school's cafeteria, Anick look around him.

Anick:The _school's cafeteria is pretty big, the roof seems to have been replace with window as light enters the building, there's also a big garden just outside the cafeteria, some student must have used a way to go to the garden..._

* * *

 **The trio walked through the cafeteria, as suddenly a je** **t black hair with brown eyes, wears an ash grey long coat with a white shirt underneath. Light blue pants and black boots, his hair is spiked, he also carries a silver pocket watch.**

The guy:Hey there!

Anick: hoodie:Who are you?

The guy: I'm Derpy! Nice to meet you! :D

Ay:Hey there Derpy! I'm Ay, this is my friends, Anick Syafix and Alexander Roland!

Anick:Yo.

Alex:Greetings.

Derpy: Hi there! *smiles*

Ay:Which class are you? We're from 1-A.

Derpy: Really? I'm from there as well!

Anick:What a coincidence...

Derpy: Yeah.. such a coincidence.. *smiles*

Ay: So, what are you eating?

Derpy: Oh, just a sandwich! *holds it up*

 **Before Ay and Anick could realize, Alex disappeared.**

Alex:Give me a line, ladies.

Anick:Hey Ay, your friend is going overboard again.

Ay: He's your twin friend, you do something about it!

Anick:*grunts*Fine...

Derpy: A line? *tilts his head* I'm confused..

Ay:Ahhh you get it sooner or later, I need to stop him, see ya later!

Derpy: Alright.. See ya! *waves, then stands up to throw away his trash, only to trip on nothing and fall* Oww...

 **Epic moment...as the can hits the wall, it bounces off and hits a white cat, bouncing off again it hits a certain girl's head-**

Caliya:Hey!*scratches her head*

 **And then hit a wall and stops after it hit Derpy in the head.**

Derpy:Ow!

* * *

 **As Ay and Anick runs to get their friend, Ay caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on a table alone, he got closer to her and start to stares at her, sh** **e has white hair with gray streaks, her eyes are the blacks scalera with red ring-like pupil, a** **dark red sleeveless top with a black jacket. Black shorts with leggings. And also a brown scarf wrapping around her neck.**

The girl:Is there something you wanna talk about...?

Ay:Eh? Who are you?

The girl:And who are...you? Why are you walk towards me...

Anick:We were not walking towards you, we're just passing by.

Ay: *hits Anick's head*Don't be so rude!

The girl:Well...okay...my names is Cosmic. Hacker. But you can call me Hacker. Nice...to see you passing by?

Ay: Nice to meet cha, I'm Ay and this is my friend*points on a prefect passing a line of girls *That's Alex.

Hacker:Is the guy that claims himself the most handsome guy in the world...? Because i have seen many more beautiful than that guy...in animes

Ay:Ahahaha wait a minute, how do you know about that?

Hacker:He always says that... when i near him...

Ay:You are near him? Wait... You're in our class as well?!

HackerMaybe... Class...um... what is it?

Ay:1-A?

Hacker:Oh yeah! That's the one...how forgetful of me...

Ay:Hmm?

Alex:Woohoo I got a pizza!

Anick:*snatches*

Alex:H-Hey!

Anick:It is mine now...

Hacker:Hi there...your name is Alex...am I right..?

Alex:Hmm? Yes that's me.

Hacker:Hm...okay... so what now? I am not good at socializations...

Anick:You're one weird girl...

Hacker:Thanks... *turn on her laptop*

Ay: We gotta go, see ya!

Hacker:Bye... Left 4 Dead... survival... Solo...done. *starts playing Left 4 Dead*

* * *

 **As the trio sits on a table, Aoi Iwasaki entered the cafeteria, and buyed a food as she is looking for an empty table.**

Liv:Hey oneechan, let's sit there!

Fina:Hai~

Aoi:"Hmm..."*head moves to the trio*"huh...it's those weird guys.."

Ay: Delicious~!

Aoi:Can I sit beside you guys...?

Ay:Oh hi there!

Aoi:*sits down next to Ay*

Alex:So, Anick have you been enjoying your time here?

Anick:Hmm, just a bit, since you guys always draws people attention, it's kinda fun...and annoying.

Ay:Meh, blame Alex, he has a girlfriend but she's a yandere.

Aoi: yandere...?

Ay:Yeah she's-

A girl:Darling~

Ay:Shot.

Aoi: shoot not shot...

* * *

A girl wears a hoodie with cat ears, she has long scarlet hair and green eyes, she carries a phone on her hand.

The girl:Honey~*hugs Alex*

Alex:Ahaha hey...Tusuki...

Aoi: *keeps silent*

Anick:She's your girlfriend?

Tusuki:Hai~

Ay:She may look innocent now, but she is a different person somewhere else...

Aoi:Note taken.

Anick:Hmm...*despair*

Ay:*flinched*So sudden!

Alex:Hmm? What's wrong Anick?

Anick:Oh you know... a guy like me won't have a girlfriend...

Ay:*joined as well*Yeah...

Aoi: Despair is overcoming them

Alex:I know...*sweat drops*

Tusuki:Teehee~!

 **(The school bell rings)**

Ay:Oh, it looks like we gotta go to class, see ya Aoi-chan!

Aoi:..Hmm...

 **The trio are running in the corridor as they headed towards their class, but they were unaware that there were still more people they haven't met yet...**

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	6. Gunshot and Mysteries

**Thanks for joining the school whoever joined!**

* * *

As the trio walks through the corridor, they chat endless until Alex slightly bumped into a guy.

Alex:Hey, you okay?

 **The guy is a tall, slightly lanky man with pale skin, he has blue eyes, messy dark brown hair and brown square rimmed glasses, he wears, a t-shirt with gundam themed and blue jeans.**

The guy:Yeah...I'm fine.

Alex:Phew...nasib baik.

The guy:Huh?

Ay:Hi! Nama saya Ay! Awak punya apa?

The guy:Uhh...I can't understand you guys.

Anick:Dia ni Nerd...kan?

Ck: I-What? What dud you just call me!? I swear, i know Nerd-Fu! Stay back! (Has no idea whats going on)

Ay:Jangan nak kurang ajar dengan oranglah!*knocks Anick's head*Sorry.

Ck: What? I, I don't even-who are you?

Ay:Hmm? But I just introduced myself...

Alex:Nama saya ialah Alexander Roland.

Ck: ...um...I guess that according to my handbook, (points to ay) you're aylife the magical...guy..and that's Adam? I assume? I swear, these school exchanges get weirder every year.

Ay:What...?

Alex:The heck are you talking about?

Anick:He must have misunderstood you guys with some people else.

Ay:Who are you to talk...

Ck: _Darn it! I got the wrong guys!_ Why must everyone have a name that starts with A?!

Ck: Just, Uh, Ignore me. I'm derpy. Well, I mean thats not my name _unlike some OTHER student._

Derpy:*passing by while whistling*

Ck:Of course. Its-Call me Ck...Um...How are you guys?

Alex:Uhh, I just bumped into you and you just forgot about it?

Ck: ...Yes! (Smiles) anyway, let's talk. I'm not from around here, so what exactly goes on? (Looks towards the audience) I swear, me and my horrible dialogue from my author is just how I normally am, so lol...(notices the guys looking at him oddly) Ignore me! Just derping around...at the speed of sound...

Anick/Ay/Alex:*blank expression*Stare...

Ck: Sorry, anyway, let's get back on track here: What goes on here?

 **The trio disappears...XD.**

Ck: Welp I had one job and I blew it...Darn it?!*heads to the toilet and accidentally enters the female's bathroom*

* * *

Classroom

Ay:*sigh*It looks like we've seen some students of the school huh?

Alex:You can say that again.

Anick...*stares outside the window*

Ay:What cha looking at my friend?

 **A** **5 foot 6 tall guy, brown eyes, his brown hair reached his shoulders, wears red shorts was standing at the entrance of the school.**

Alex:Oh...it's Nicolas Clodfelter. The student who is an assassin that kills anyone without a word.

Ay:I see..wait an assassin?!

Anick:Then...he's...

Nicolas:*points M16 at the trio*shows a poster with Anick's, Ay's and Alex's face on it with a 10000 reward*

* * *

Ay:We are...wanted?

Alex/Anick:We're screwed.

Nicolas:*starts shooting at them*

Ay:RUNNNNNNN!

 **The trio starts running out of the classroom as the other students screams in fear.**

Alex:Why are we wanted?!

Anick:How should I know?!

Liv:Hey guys!

Fina:Hi...

Ay:Get out of the way!

Nicolas:*breaks through a window as he chases after the trio while shooting at them*

Anick:Guess I have no choice...*pulls out a gun from his pocket*

Alex:You have a gun inside your pocket?!

Ay:*pushes Liv and Fina out of the way*

Liv/Fina:Wha!?

* * *

Anick:*hides behind a wall as he loaded the gun*

Ay:*hides as well*So...what are we gonna do now?

Anick:Leave it too me.

Alex:*grabs Anicks' shoulder*Don't be a hero, stupid.

Anick:I don't care about being one. * starts shooting at Nicolas*

Nicolas:*hides behind a wall as the bullets creates debris out of the wall*

Alex:Whoa...you're good.

Fina:Someone tell us what is going on?

Liv:Yeah!

Ay: _If I say we're wanted then the three of us are screwed!_ Uh...that is Nicolas...he's an assassin.

Liv/Fina:Assassin?!

Ay:Uhh! Don't panic! Everything is going to be okay~

Nicolas:*shoots a bullet nears Ay*

Ay:...*despair*We're so dead...

Alex:Don't give up yet you idiot!

Liv/Fina:*sweat drops*

* * *

 **The gunshot continues as both sides is out of ammo.**

Ay:Is it over?*shivering in fear*

Anick:Maybe...*gets out from hiding*

Nicolas:*does the same thing and draws out a knife*

Alex:That's not fair!

Ay:*sudden quiet*

Fina:You okay?*look at Ay*

Liv:He's probably scared.

Ay:*walks pass Alex*his face covered in the shadows*

Alex:Huh? Ay...?

Anick:*looks at Ay*Oh...it's you...

Ay:Heh...*took Anick's gun and held it out like a knife*Come here, loser.

Nicolas:*backs away a little*

Ay: **What's wrong?! Scared?!**

Nicolas:*slowly run away while leaving two grenades behind*

Ay:*knocks the grenades with the unloaded gun outside the window as it explodes in mid-air*

* * *

Nicolas:*disappears*

Ay:*growls*Already? What a coward...*falls to the floor*

Liv:Hey! You okay?

Ay:*zzz*

Alex:Phew...he just feel asleep...

Anick:Let's take him to the boy's dorm. *starts pulling Ay*

Alex:Sure...*starts to pull as well*

* * *

-Boy's Dorm-

 **The trio lives in a different room, so Anick and Alex put Ay on his bed and head straight to their own room afterwards...**

Anick:This is just the beginning...


	7. A Boy Who Is Lost Part 1

**For Copy...my childish persona...this is the last second day before he gone...**

* * *

*exhale*Another day, another fun, in front of the school, a kid wearing a cat hoodie with hints of black hair can be seen as he goes to a certain person with an emotionless face.

Liv : *yawns*

? :Hello.

Liv:Hi

? :Can you help me?

Liv:Sure

? :I'm 10 and my name is...Copy...

Liv:Really?

Copy:I'm lost.

Liv:Then find your way

Copy:...You're a meanie...

Liv:*Hands Copy a map*

Copy:Are you just gonna leave me?

Liv:Probably no

Copy:*ears flails down as he walks away*

Liv:*Follows*

 **For a moment she fell asleep for a second and opened her eyes back, only to see Copy was nowhere to be seen.**

Liv:Huh...?

* * *

Copy:Meow.

Caliya:? Meow.

Copy: Can you help me?

Caliya:...*processing*...*actually didn't see where Copy is*

Copy:Miss?*waves his hand on Caliya's face*

Caliya:Yeah?

Copy:Can you help me? I'm lost.

Caliya:Where are you?

Copy:Look below.

Caliya:*looks below* What the-?! O_o

Copy:I'm short

Caliya:Oh.

Copy:Can you help me?

Caliya:What do you need?

Copy:I'm 10 and I'm lost

Caliya:Um, okay.

Copy:Please help me...

Caliya:I would love to, but I don't know how to fulfill whatever you request of me.

Copy:*sigh in disappointment as he walks away*

Caliya:S-sorry :(

Copy:*disappears*

Caliya:I suck, man T_T

* * *

Copy: Meow

Derpy:Meow~ wait! What am I doing?

Copy:Who are you?

Derpy: I'm Derpy, Derpy Wishes, who are you?

Copy:A little kid

Derpy: Okay...

Derpy: _Just roll with it Derp..._ *shakes his head* So, how are you?

Copy:I'm 10 years old and I'm lost.

Derpy: Oh... well, let's see... Hmm... Where are you headed to?

Copy:*stoic*... I don't know.

Derpy: *sweatdrop* Alrighty then... well, maybe we can... no that wouldn't work... *starts to think*

Copy:*titled his head in confusion *

Derpy: Sorry... Just thinking... Maybe if we ask someone...

Copy:Ask that girl over there*points at a random girl*

Derpy:Okay! *runs to the girl*

Copy:*ran off somewhere*

* * *

 **Aoi was heading to school until...you know...**

Copy:Meow

Aoi:Kitty~~~ *starts petting*

Copy:Hmm~~*purrs*

Aoi:You're so cuuuute~

Copy:Mew~~~~~

Aoi:Haha~

Copy:Please help me~

Aoi:Wassup?

Copy:I'm 10 and I'm lost...

Aoi:What happened?

Copy:I woke up in a bed and then...I don't know...

Aoi:Amnesia huh? This is not helping lets go to the police and see if they can do something

Copy:Police...

Aoi:What wrong?

 **An awkward silence was made...funny fact, somehow Aoi is the same height as Copy.**

Copy:*runs away*

Aoi:H-hey wait! *runs after the kid*

Copy:*jumps over a bench*

Aoi:*goes around the bench*

Copy:*enters the academy*

Aoi:Aww man...*keeps following*

Copy:*nowhere to be seen*

Aoi:Where is he...*looks around*

Anick:*walks around*

Aoi: H-hey Anick...!

Anick:Hmm? What?

Aoi:Did you see a kid...in the campus today..?

Anick:Are you finding the kid too?

Aoi:What do you mean...?

Anick:Around four person has asked me the same question.

Aoi:That's odd...

Anick:Maybe you're not the only one

Aoi:We need to know what's up with the kid...you'll help me right?

Anick:...I rather find where the heck Ay is*moonwalks his way out *

Aoi:*sigh*...just where is that kid and was that a moonwalk?

Anick:Yup. Also does he ask question?

Aoi:I think.

Anick:What kind of question?

Aoi:I don't know if he even did question me...

Anick:...You weren't paying attention, correct?

Aoi:I think...

Anick:I'm out*moonwalks away*

Aoi:Bye...*keeps searching*

* * *

 **Here it is! For the first part, the next chapter is the final, sad right? And this chapter raises some question too! If you can pinpoint out what the questions are.**

 **I'll see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Damn...that's my FREAKING old CATCHPHRASE! I missed them...**


	8. A Boy Who Is Lost: Part 2

**Ohmygod...this is the second last day...CURSE THE WORLD!**

* * *

Part 2...after, Copy, the kid ran from everyone he met, he enters 1-A Class as he approaches another certain someone...

Copy:Hi.

Alex:?Eh?

Copy:Hi?

Alex:Who are you? I can't remember...

Copy:Who are you?

Alex:Eh? I should be asking the questions...

Copy:I'm a little kid, that's all I know

Alex:... Fine but don't bother me... I'm busy... Really...busy...

Copy:Help.

Alex:Why?

Copy:I'm 10 and I'm lost in this school.

Alex:!

Copy:You're such a mean person mister...

* * *

 **He then walks to Fina's desk.**

Copy:Hi

Fina:*sees Copy*HIYA

Copy:Who are you?

Fina:I'M GREATTTTT, You?

Copy:*stoic*Answer me...

Fina:*cute pokerface*

Copy:Miss?*waves his hand on Fina's face*

Fina: Yes?

Copy:Can you help me?*adorable cat face*

Fina: Awww sure!

Copy:I'm lost.

Fina: Where were you headed to?

Copy:*looks around*I dunno...

Fina: Hm... Let me think...

Alex:Yo!*sees Copy*Ah you're that kid...

Copy:Oh the meanie mister...

Fina: Hi... Person...

Alex:*flinched*Such quick changing!

Copy:Let's go some else Miss.

Alex:*flinched*Such quick changing!

Copy:Let's go some else Miss.

Fina: My names Fina, not miss

Copy:I'm Copy...Miss Fina.

Fina: The formality of the words ain't needed, I'm sure we'll be friends right?

Copy:...Meow?*tilted his head*

Fina: Come on*takes Copy's hand*

Copy:*gets dragged away by Fina*

Alex:...Well at least my problem is solve*whistles*

 **A redhead guy with a slender body and thick thighs and upper arms. He has blades sticking out of his head and chest. He's wearing baggy red sweatpants with a black hoodie. Crashes into the window as he stood in a stance.**

The crazy guy:Nobody move!*points a gun...that was his hand, at everyone in the class*

Ck:Sabre...?

Alex:You know him?

Ck:He's my brother...

Sabre:Don't worry brother! I'll protect you from danger!

Alex:*chuckles*

Sabre:*heards the chuckle*points his hand/gun at Alex*You! Who are you?!

Alex:Well well well, aren't you rude? I'm Alex of course...his sadistic side.

Ck:Sadistic...

Sabre:You must be the one who was shooting at this school yesterday!

Sadistic Alex:Oh that was not me. It was a different person.

Sabre:...I don't trust you...but if you hurt Ck. *points at his forehead*I'll make sure you're a turkey for Thanksgiving Day.

Sadistic Alex:...

Sabre:...

Alex:*shakes his head*Oh sorry everyone!*nervous laugh*I act a bit weird...

Ck/Sabre: _...What just happen?_

* * *

-Corridor-

Fina: *Humming*

Copy:*disappears out of sight*

Fina: AHHH WHERE ARE YOU?!*panics*

* * *

 **Somewhere outside the school...**

Copy: Meow.

Hacker:Woof...?*stares at Copy*

Copy:Meow!

Hacker:Woof! ;3

 **Awkward silence...**

Copy:Hi

Hacķer: Hello...

The Cosmic Owl: Woo ooh!

Copy:Can you help me?

Hacker: Okay...

Copy:I'm lost.

Hacker: *soften a bit* Hm... what can i help you...? Where do ya want to go...?

Copy:*looks around*I don't know...

Hacker: maybe there...?*points at the academy*

Copy:...*stares*Is that your school?

Hacker: Eeyup!

Copy:Hmmm...*pulls out a map*

Hacker: So...? Found anything?

Copy:*sigh*None...

Hacker: guess that i'm clueless... try to remember something!

Copy:*processing*

Hacker: Come on...ya can do it...

Copy:Nothing in mind.

Hacker: *sweatdrops* nevermind... I will guide you around this area, so you can regains some memories...

Copy:*nowhere to be seen*

Hacker: Wha...? Where are ya...?

* * *

 **At the cafeteria...**

Musuki:*whistling happily*

Copy:Meow.

Musuki:Nya~!

Copy:Hi.

Musuki:Nya?*stares at Copy*ears twitch*

Copy:*stares back*ears twitch as well*Can you-

Musuki:OHMYGODYOURESOCUTE! I THINKYOUREMYSON! OHHHHHHALEXMUSTBEHAPPYWITHTHISCUTEKID!*squeals some more*

Copy:*sweat drops as he slowly backs away*

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Teacher:Class. Today we have a transfer student. Please come in sir Clodfelter.

Nicolas:Sure. *enters the class with a smirk*

* * *

 **Still running from the teenagers...a new(dangerous)not just one but TWO new student has entered...where is Copy headed to? Why did he make contact and then just ran off?**

 **Well...it's all in the next chapter...means the next day...the day Copy will die...**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. A Boy Who Is Lost: Final

**This chapter is going to be the last one for Copy...sorry for readers and authors alike out there for the short-term arc..also this is going to be a song-chapter,which is fill with my chosen song for greater effects and emotional stuff.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the song.**

* * *

(Play BGM:Fireflies by Owl City)

The scene shows Copy on the rooftop, as it change to the school gate - sky - office - field - lastly the entrance.

 **You would** **not believe your eyes, If** **ten million fireflies,** **Lit up the worlId as I fell asleep**

The scene shows Anick and Alex exiting the school with the others.

 **'Cause they'd fill the open air,** **And leave tear drops everywhere,** **You'd think me rude**

 **But I would just stand and stare**

Copy stands at the edge of the rooftop as he stares at the sky.

 **I'd like to make myself believe**

 **That planet Earth turns slowly**

Time slows down as Copy look at everyone below and smiled.

 **It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

 **'Cause everything is never as it seems**

* * *

Time slowly flows again as everyone looks up.

 **'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, Fr** **om ten thousand lightning bugs,** **As they tried to teach me how to dance**

Memories of Copy greeting everyone and disappearing was shown.

 **A foxtrot above my head,** **A sock hop beneath my bed,** **The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

 **(Thread, thread...)**

Copy stomps the ground.

Copy: **I'd like to make myself believe.**

After they heard that, they started running towards the rooftop.

Copy: **That planet Earth turns slowly~**

They were blocked by Nicolas who smirk as Derpy and Ck advanced towards him and pins him.

 **It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,** **'Cause everything is never as it seems**

They gestured to the others to move on as they nods and continue to headed to the roof.

 **(When I fall asleep)**

* * *

The scene shows the group climbing the stairs.

 **Leave my door open just a crack  
**

Copy: **Please** **take me away from here.**

The group fastens up the pace as Liv's stair suddenly broke.

 **'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

Copy: **Please** **take me away from here~**

Fina grabs hold off her twin's hand as Hacker and Musuki helped them pull them out.

 **Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
**

Copy: **Please** **take me away from here.**

The remaining people, which is Anick, Alex, Aoi and Caliya were running as fast as they can.

 **When I'm far too tired to fall asleep** **(Ha-ha)**

Copy smiled.

* * *

Copy **:** **To ten million fireflies,** **I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes, I** **got misty eyes as they said farewell**

 **(Said farewell)**

He wipes the tear on his eyes.

Copy: **But I'll know where several are,** **If my dreams get real bizarre,** **'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

 **(Jar, jar, jar...)**

He said as he slowly turns around.

* * *

Copy: **I'd like to make myself believe,**

Caliya:*tries to open the door*It's locked!

 **That planet Earth turns slowly**

Sadistic Alex:Let me do it.*kicks the door as hard as he can*

 **It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

Anick:*annoyed*shoots the lock*DONE!

 **'** **Cause everything is never as it seems**

 **(When I fall asleep)**

* * *

 **(Chorus)**

The scene shows the event that would happen in the near future.

* * *

Copy: **I'd like to make myself believe,** **That planet Earth turns slowly.**

Aoi:Stop! Copy!

Copy:*smiles as a tear escape his eyes* **It's** **hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,** **Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.**

He then held out his hand and slowly fell backwards,the four quickly tried to reach him as they look below to see Copy is either falling nor die.

* * *

 **The scene shows Ay who was just waking up as he stood up, and opened the curtains as light envelopes the screen.**


	10. Race Chaos

**And here it is! A new chapter! I do hope people review after they read... T_T.**

* * *

Ay can be seen walking to the school as he yawns while covering his mouth, as he walks, he stops suddenly then cautiously look at the corner of the street, gloomy expression starts to form around him as he stomps his foot lightly, making it sound like he was walking until a hand appeared from the corner.

A guy's voice:AHA! I got cha!

 **He had an uneasy expression as the hands moves around, making it look like it was finding a certain "thing", Ay grabs the hand and starts to holds it between his arms, he opened the guy's fist and wraps his whole finger on his middle finger. The man can be seen, it's Alex.**

Alex:Ahaha no please! I was just messing around!

Ay:*menacing look*

Alex:Onegai~?*tries to do a cute face*

"..."

Ay: _No mercy._

 **He breaks Alex's finger as a sound of bone's cracking can be heard mix with Alex's scream in pain.**

* * *

Alex:Why would you do that?...*holding his finger while crying*Now my middle finger is broken...

Ay:*yawns*I was too cautious these days...oh and sorry about your finger.

Alex:YOU FREAKING BREAK IT AND SAID: No mercy. YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!

Ay:Yeah yeah...

Alex:*still crying*

Ay:*sees Anick at the other side of the street*

Anick:*sees Ay as well*

Ay/Anick:*smirk*

Alex:Ah! Hey Ani-

 **The two starts running quickly as a strong gust of wind was created in the process. Leaving Alex behind, confused.**

Alex:What the what?

* * *

 **The two ran and ran, hopping over obstacle like a manhole, an ice-cream stand, etc, as Ay** **pulls out pens from his bag and held it between his fingers, he then threw it at Anick who was across the street as he dodged them or blocked them either using his bag or something else like a leaf and his own backpack.**

Ay:You're still good my friend!*still throwing pens at him*

Anick:And you're still using cheap trick! *pulls out a gun*

Ay:O_O Oh snaps.

* * *

 **On Anick's side...**

Hacker: _Hm... I still can't get the image of the cat-like boy out of my head... but still, i have some works to do... like Chemistry test._

 **Gunshots can be heard.**

Hacker: Guns...? Oh holy... Zombie Apocalypse...?

Hacker:*guns shot sounds gets closer*

Hacker:I should... for checking if the Apocalypse is happening... or not.

Anick:Ahahahaha!*shooting at Ay, who was on the other side of the street* *runs pass through Hacker*

Hacker: Sounds fun... but sadly, it isn't Zombie Apocalypse...

Anick:*crazily laughing while shooting*

Hacker: *after some quick seconds of thinking*... Can i join in?

Anick:*says while running and shooting*Sure!

Hacker: *grabs a rocket launcher* Let's make some havoc...

Ay:This is not fair!

Anick:Hehe~!*ran out of sight*

Hacker: WOOO! *blast some rockets into the air* Rocket Roulette!

Alex:*chasing after the two*Huff...huff...*looks at the sky*Beautiful...

Hacker: Take cover! *hides under a wall of sand bags*

Alex:Ahhhh!*runs quickly*

Hacker: Who stands in this rocket rain for the longest time is the winner!

Alex:Heck no! School's gonna start anytime soon you know!

Hacker: I know i know... *flings her hands around*

* * *

 **Rewind. On the side of the street.**

Liv and Fina were walking on the other side of the street, comparing Liv's book with Fina's.

 **A scream can be heard from behind.**

Liv/Fina:*turns around to find the source of the scream*

 **Ay was screaming while running for his life as he passed through the two of them, getting a book inside his bag.**

Liv/Fina:*sweatdrop*

hen the shop's window beside the two of you cracked as a bullet crack can be seen.

Fina/Liv:*ducks down*

 **Anick can be seen on the other side of the street as Hacker shoots rocket to the sky.**

Fina: _Is Hacker crazy or just got manipulated?_

Alex was on the other side as well as he ran away from the rocket that was chasing after him.

Fina:*shoots down the rocket*

Alex:Thanks!*starts chasing after the running duo*

Fina: *Watches amused*

* * *

 **Ck and Sabre can be seen walking side by side as they talk about Luigi...their lord and savior...I dunno why...until.**

 **Gunshots and a guy's scream can be heard from behind.**

Ck:...*starts dialling 911 while running as he turns around*

Anick:*shooting at a certain someone across the street*

Ay: *screaming while obviously running for his life*

Ck: ..Um...(comes up with an idea) Quick, Ay, run, I'll distract him!

Ay _: What do you think I'm doing?!_

Sabre, cover him!

Sabre:As you say, brother!

Ay:Thank you!

Anick:That won't stop me man!

Ck: Hold on Anick! Lets talk this out! Why the hell are you chasing Ay?

Anick: *already raced by Ck and Sabre*

Alex: *running*Huff...Huff...

Ck: ...(groans) I really didn't want to come to this...Actiavte Gear: Time Stop! (Freezes time and proceeds to move Annick towards a wall) Damn, he's heavy...I swear, I can't use these powers so often. (Looks down at a watch) Might break the machine...

 **Time started to move again because he can't be too OP.**

Anick:*hits the wall*

Ay:Thank you Ck!

Ck: Wel-ACK! (Gets chocked by Annick, forgetting that time unfroze with Annick right next to him)

Anick:Dude... **You're looking for a death wish~?**

Ck: Not really. Just wanted to help one of you random guys out. And-Ack- Seeing your the guy with a gun, that sorta makes you the villain here, right? (Tries to find a way out) Uh-(coughs) wanna talk about or lord and savior Luigi?

Anick:...You're full-fledged nerd. *throws Ck aside and chases after Ay. *

Alex:*panting*Am*pants*I...too...late...again?

Ck: (Tumbles down the hill) Ow, ow ow!( down a flight of stairs) Shi-(and a portal) Oh come on! (Looks up to see a surprising figure)

?: (a man with spiky blue hair wearing only blue pants, a red cape, as red triangle sunglasses smiles) Hey, hey up kid. I know you have some fight In ya!

Ck : K-Kamina...From G-Gurren Lagann?

Kamina: Correct! Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the badass leader of Team Dai Gurren, known throughout the world! If someone needs my help, heed my call! Now get going, and call me if you need me! (Pushes me back into the portal)

Ck : (yelling) Thanks! (Thinking) W** just happened!? (Comes back and conveniently lands on Annick)

Anick:*throws Ck aside as he continue the chase*

Ck: (Begins rolling down a hill again) I'll get you one day! And that day may not be today, but another day! Robits! (Disappears into another random portal that pops up because...reasons.)

* * *

Somewhere...

Derpy: *drinking a chocolate shake with whipped cream* Ah...another day of school...

 **Same sound from before.**

Derpy: Woah! *quickly turns around*

Anick:*shooting at a certain someone across the street*

Derpy: Eh?! *looks towards that certain someone*

Ay:*run and avoiding the bullets*HALP!

Derpy: Nggh... *runs over to Ay across the street and grabs his arm* Come on! Run! *runs aways, pulling Ay with him*

Ay:Thanks Derpy!*anime tears*

Anick:*growls as he pulled out a second gun*

Derpy: *smiles as he continues to run* Over here! *running towards a wall*

Ay:Uhh are you sure about this Derpy?

Derpy: Yup! *before they reach the wall, he quickly makes a sharp turn to the right*

Anick:Where did they go?

Ay:Thanks...but is this the shortcut to school?

Derpy: *nods* We'll be there in just a minute... *slows down a bit*

Ay: *follows*

Derpy: And...we're Almost there...

Ay:Okay!

Derpy: So...why was he shooting at you?

Ay:Actually, we were racing to school, then things turns the way around ehehe...

Derpy: Well..it couldn't have been that bad..I mean..what happened that made him take out a gun and start shooting?

Ay:Longggggggggg story my friend...

Derpy: Right...anyways, we're- *suddenly trips...on nothing. He lands on his head, knocking him out* Owww...Ay:Uhh...I guess I have to find my way right?

Derpy: *knocked out, as he raised his hand, giving Ay a thumbs-up, then puts his hand back down*

Ay:Okay! And thanks again!*runs forward*

* * *

 **100 meter near school...**

Aoi: _"...that kid... "_

Ay:*pops his head out from a corner*

Aoi:Ay?...why are you there?

Ay:*flinched and turns his head to her*Ahaha...hi...

Aoi:What's wrong?

Ay:Well you see...

 **A gunshot can be heard.**

Ay:Watch out!*jumps at her*

Aoi: Uwaaaa!

1h agoAy:Phew... are you okay?

1h agoY-y-yeah...*blushing*

1h agoAy:*looks up*Hey you b***! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!

Anick:Lol, I was.

Ay:Yeah right...

Aoi:A-anick...?

Anick:Hey there, you see we were racing to school and stuff gets in our way so...

Ay:*disappear*

Anick:Wha-THAT B***!*chases after him*

Aoi: *stands up then sighs* juvenile...

* * *

 **Well that's THE END OF THE CHAPTER, sorry it got too long. I guess people had fun doing it!**

 **And also! Just to inform you, there's gonna be love in the air AKA there's gonna be romance in the school.**

 **I'll see you, in the next chapter!**


	11. Conclusion of The Race

**Heyyo! Here's a chapter! Seems like eternity I have been update...XD!**

* * *

Somewhere near the gate...

Caliya/Nicolas/Musuki:*walking to school*

 **A certain man's leg can be seen.**

Others:*heading to school*

 **Two guy screaming can be heard.**

Everyone:*turns around*

Ay/Anick:*running as fast as they could while running side by side*

* * *

Caliya: _What are they doing?_

Nicolas: _This is a good time to assassinate them!_ *pulls out two pistol*

Musuki: _Is that-_ *gasp*ALEX!

Ay/Anick:I'M GONNA WIN!

* * *

 **The two passed through everyone, as a strong gust of wind blows, lifting up the girl's skirt as the men had nosebleed at the sight of it.**

Alex:*chasing after them while panting*Huff...huff...where did they got the stamina from?!

Musuki:ALEXXXXX!*hugs Alex*

Alex:Wah! Ehehe...good morning Musuki..*pats her head*

Musuki:*purrs*

* * *

 **At the shoe locker, a r** **ed colored and messed up haired guy can be seen, his skin tone are caucasian, is height are about 6"1 foot tall, he is wearing a light red T-shirt under a dark red leather long coat** **, black pants and black climbing boots, despite the red-ness he has, he had sky blue eyes.**

The guy:*sigh*Hope I didn't intimate someone at this school as well...*puts his shoes on the locker* *heard two people screaming from outside*

Ay:*jumps over the guy while stepping on his face in the process*

The guy:Guh!

Ay/Anick:*continues racing*

The guy:That guy...*punches his locker*I'm gonna get him...

* * *

At the corridor...

Ay/Anick:I'M GONNA WINNNNNNN!*both trips then hits the door of the classroom*

A teacher:Uhh...you guys okay?

 **The teacher's appearance:**

 **Appearance: Silvery hairs with a dark streak, he has blue eyes with glasses, he wears white long coat.**

Ay:Yes...Max-sensei...

Anick:A total no...

Max:*sigh*You guys...follow me to the office. *drags Ay and Anick away*

 **Alex has catches up, while Musuki hugging him tightly.**

Alex:*panting*Am...I...to...late...?

* * *

Max's Office...

Max:So...what were you two doing...?

Ay:Racing to school.

Anick:Playingonthestreets.

Max:...Interesting...

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	12. Special Chapter: Chaos at Challenge Park

**After the two got a bit of scolding from Max, they both return to class and sat on their desk.**

* * *

Ay/Anick:*sigh*

Alex:Anything matter?

Anick:Not at all. Idiot.

Alex: Heyyyyy!

Ay:Ya guys wanna hear what happen last Saturday?

Anick/Alex: Sure I'm bored/Ok.

* * *

 _Ehem...last Saturday, my family and I went to a Challenge Park, which my big brother suggested to go because we had nothing to do at home._

 _After arriving there, my brother exited the car first, oh Alex didn't know about this, my brothers' name is Ad and Afd, Ad is my second big brother, who has the same appearances as mine except the colour are all black, the same goes for my biggest brother, Afd, he also had the same appearance except his colour are white._

 _As for my little sister, her long pink hair was swaying around, same goes for her tail,as she shouted excitedly._

 _Dami:ROCK CLIMBIN'!_

 _Ay:Finally we're here...I'm getting tired of sitting in the car._

 _Ad: Take the stuff out of the back first._

 _Afd: Mom, open the back please._

 _Mom:Ok._

 _My mom has half blue and half pink hair and she wears spectacles._

* * *

Alex:Wait a minute. Why are you telling us their appearances?

Ay:You've never gone to my house remember?

Alex:Ahhh I see...

Anick:Continue...

* * *

 _After taking out my brother's skateboard and the roller skates, we went inside through a tunnel as a park for skateboard can be seen._

 _Ay:You aren't going yet?_

 _Ad: I need some warm up, besides, there's some skater here._

 _Afd:Well, I'm gonna wear the roller skate now..._

 _My brothers didn't do well with their stuff..._

 _Ay:* laughs from the inside*If we wanna use roller skates and walk properly, we gotta makes our legs straight for better balance._

 _Or so I thought...when it's my turn..._

* * *

Alex:Let me guess...you did great!

Ay/Anick:*blank stare*...

Alex: What?

* * *

 _Ay:How do you move with these things? I can barely stood up!_

 _Afd: Earlier, you said it was a piece of cake, now...feel. my. pain._

 _Ad:*jumps on the board, trying to do a skill, but failed...*_

 _Ay:Somebody help me! I can't walks nor stand!* legs was widen, with both had a great distance from each other*_

 _After a few minutes, my mom called us as me and my biggest brother, left behind Ad, as he continues to practice with his skateboard._

 _Where me and my brother are going? Well to climb rocks._

* * *

Anick:Climb rocks?

Alex:Earlier, his sister mentioned about "rock climbing" remember?

* * *

 _After we bought some tickets for it. Me and Afd goes in front of the place to climb._

 _Ay:I've been here before...a second time wouldn't be to hard.*climbs in a fast pace*_

 _Afd:Heh. This is easy._

 _Ay:Try to say that again, brah._

 _Afd:Look at your skinny arms, there ain't no muscle! Look at mine._

 _Ay: You played bar a lot._

 _Afd: It's better than lazily around the house._

 _Well. I'm gonna skip this whole scene because I forgot what happen after that conversation.(LITERALLY)_

 _When my mom dropped me off for a while to pick up my brother, I saw him with a few skaters as he goes down the ledge without a problem._

 _Ay:Yo Ad!_

 _Ad:*sees Ay*Last time!_

 _Ay:*sigh and watches*_

 _Ad:*goes down the ledge and suddenly slips from his skateboard and fell down* *a loud *thump* can be heard*_

 _"..."_

 _Other skaters:*stares/watches*_

 _Ad:*quickly stood up and took the skateboard*Let's go._

 _Ay:...Ya ok?_

 _Ad:Yeah._

 _We entered the tunnel._

 _Ad:Was everyone staring at me?_

 _Ay:Pfft...yeah. Everyone was like, "Is that guy okay? "*laughs* Anyway, what happen?_

 _Ad:Well, I was about to curve to the right, then m_ _y shoes were flipped, I was trying to move my shoes but it got stuck and I jumped backwards.*laugh*_

 _Ay:Well, that's who we are!_

* * *

Ay:The End!

Anick:That is it?

Ay:Yup. Oh, we sent Ad to his friend house for a sleepover at his apartment. Then he messaged my mom.

* * *

 _Mom:Well, where are we going to eat at?_

 _Ad:His house had a place called Boomtown that we can eat, let's go there._

 _A phone:*rings*_

 _Mom:*checks the message* *giggles* Ad, Azzu said, "Auntie, I'm hungry... can you buy me some food? "_

 _Ad:Really?!_

 _Ay's thought:What a_ coincidence...

* * *

Max:Class dismissed.

Ay:Well, let's go eat shall we?

Anick:You pay, I take.

Alex:Hey!

Ay: _Hmm...I think I'm forgetting someone..._

* * *

Somewhere near...

Red:*sees Ay* **Oh~ there you are...*cracks knuckles***

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	13. A Fight With An Idiot

**An event happened...read ahead.**

* * *

-Lunchtime-

The red haired guy:Where the hell did that guy go...

 **The trio exited their class.**

Anick:What are we eating today?

Ay: Catfish!

Alex:I wanna find Muzuki first.

The red haired guy:(eye twitches) Oi! You there!(marches over to them)

Anick:*turns his head toward the voice *What?

Alex:Uhh hi?

Ay: Catfish catfish catfish~~

The red haired guy::(stops in front of them and his left eye twitches) You two are the ones that stepped on my face...

Anick:...Who are you again?

Alex:Introduce yourself first...

The _red_ haired guy: (raises his eyebrow) Hmm... Just call me Red. Now,(cracks his knuckles) perhaps I should return the favor of when you ran over me...

Anick:Ran over? Hmm...

Alex:I bet you to forgot about him because you two are busy with the race...

Red:(face palm) You have got to be kidding me... Are they always like this?

Alex:I just met Anick a few days ago...did you remember anything A-

Ay: *nowhere to be seen*

Red: ... He remembered, didn't he?(runs off, leaving a trail of dust to chase Ay)

Anick:Hmm...is he the one who scolded us?

Alex:*sweat drops*That's our teacher Max...

* * *

-Corridor-

Red:(chasing Ay, slowly catching up) GET BACK HERE!

Ay:*whistling happily*

Red:(jumps and tries to kick Ay in the back of the head)

Ay:*looks down*Ooh! A penny!*bends down*

Red:(misses and hits the floor instead, rolling on it but stops himself) Grr...(tries it again)

Ay:*takes the penny*Aww...it has a cat face on it~*sidestepped to the left*

Red:(rolls again) Da heck!?

Ay:*pass through Red and headed to the cafeteria*

Red:(stares at himself for a moment in disbelief) D-did that guy just pass through me...?

Anick:I still can't remember...

Alex:*sees Red*Ello!

Red:(looks up at Alex) Exactly who was that friend of yours?(also a bit shaken up)

Alex:? He's just a normal guy.

Anick: Aside the four different personalities he have.

Red:(tilts his head) Is being a ghost one of them? Cause he passed straight through me...

Alex:*tilted his head*He's not a ghost...

Anick:Maybe your defeat makes you passable.

Red: That doesn't even begin to make since...(shakes his head and starts walking)

Anick:Why don't you invite him to a fight?

Red:(turns on his heel) You really think someone would accept that invitation?

Alex:You won't know until you try!

Red:(falls down anime style and gets up) Tell exactly how I should issue this challenge.

Anick:Follow my lead, he sure are gonna accept your challange.

Alex:*nods*Wait...what?!

Red:(sighs and facepalms) I don't even know what's going on myself...

* * *

-Cafeteria-

Red: How did I get myself stuck in this situation again?

Anick:Ay stepped on your face and unconsciously defeated you.

Red: How the fuck is that even possible?

Alex:About just a few moments ago?

Red: I said how, not when...

Anick:Dodging all your attacks.

Red: I don't get how that's even supposed to count... He only passed through me...

Anick:There he is!

Red:(face palms at the stupidity)

Ay: Yo ho!*eating a catfish*

Red: ...(eats a steak)

Anick:This guy's name is Red.*points at Red*

Red:(finishes his bite) No, the people don't read the names when in script format!(sarcastic)

Alex:Uhh...

Anick:And he challanges you to a fight.

Ay:OwO...

Red:(continues to eat, hoping Ay would ignore everything they said.)

Ay: Sure!

Red: -_-... Great, just freaking great...

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Anick:A fight are gonna be held after school!

Liv: What, there is?!

Derpy: Eh? *looks up from his book* A fight?

Ck: Oh god! Fight club! Ahhhh! :3

Alex:The Fighter Red vs Ay!

Liv: *Sweatdrop* You sound excited...

Derpy: Ooh...hmm...where will the fight be?

Anick:After school I said!*turns to Liv*Why not? It'll be fun.

Liv: I'm not a fan of fights, people could get really injured!

Alex:Same here...

Anick:No one's gonna die.

Liv: F-fine then...

Anick:(whispers)Ay's not that weak.

Liv: *Shrugs* I know

Anick:*Snickers*

Liv: *Whacks Anick on the head* Whatcha snickering about?

Anick:*rubs his head*You're not worried or anything, rightttt?

Liv: Of course not!

Anick:Yeah yeah*waves his hand*

Liv:*Shrugs*

* * *

 **At the same time...**

Alex:(whispers)Do you think Ay will win?

Derpy: Hmmm... *he thinks for a bit, then nods* Yup!

Alex:I'm worried though...

Derpy: Hmm? Why is that? *puts his book down, closing it and turning to face Alex*

Alex:That Red guy is pretty strong you know?

Derpy: Kind of..*shrugs* I don't really know...

Alex:*sigh*

Derpy: Don't worry..he'll be fine...

Alex:I hope so...

Ck: Hmm. Interesting. Hey um...(whispers to Alex) Reds the new guy right? I haven't seem him all that much in class.

Alex:He's from another class...Ay angered him...

Ck:Huh...I'm going to bet on Red. (Mutters to himself) Maybe if I help Red out, I can have revenge on Ay for pushing me down a hill...twice!

Anick:Why do I feel like I am guilty...?

Alex:Did you say something...?

Ck:(Jumps up) no, nothing at all! (Smiles) Hehe! Hey, I'm going to check on the fighters. I'm curious on what each will do! (Gives Alex a bag of burgers) can you hold this this for me? (Runs off, trying to find Red!)

Alex:Uhh...that was awkward...

Muzuki:DARLINGGGGGGGGG~*jumps on Alex*

Alex:Gah!*gets tackle by Muzuki, letting out free burgers into the sky*

Sabre:Free burgers! Yay!

Muzuki:ISITTRUE? YOUREGOINGTOFIGHTRED?

Alex:Well...not me! It's my friend...Ay.

Muzuki:*sigh*Good!

* * *

Ck:(Behind Red in...a cardboard box.) Alrighty then! Now it's time to help this guy beat Ay! (Sees Alex and Ay walk up to (discuss)trash talk Red) Stealth mode engage! (Sits in the cardboard box)

Ay: We fight at the back right?

Red:Yup, you better come!

Ay:Sure~

Alex:*kicks the cardboard*

Ck:(Says nothing, but grumbles mentally) Alright...how am I going to help Red out now?

Alex:Well...Red, you're using full force right?

Red:He'll be down in a second

Ck:(Jots down some notes and thinks) Alright. Red's confident, but that may be his downfall. Hmm...what if I join the match? (Pops out of the box, surprising everyone while also,showing he's wearing A...Solid Snake Suit..) I want in on this match! I shall now fight!

Red:It's between me and Ay stranger, sorry.

 **The three of them walks away.**

Ck:(Disappointed.) That ungrateful...(gets oddly furious) THATS IT! (Generates a blue set of glowing armor and a blue sword) I SHALL DEFEAT THEM ALL SOON! BUT FIRST! (Sits down and quickly finishes up his homework, before teleporting to Ay's room) Alrighty then. Now it's time to plot my revenge! (Stabs Ay's School Bag, teleports off, and leaves a blue energy spear embedded into the wall.)

* * *

 **In the classroom...**

A boy:Have you heard? There's gonna be a fight after school!

Aoi's thoughts: _A fight...?_

Another student:Oh! A fight between The Hot-Headed Red and Ay right?

Student A:Yeah! That one.

Aoi: huh...

Student B:Let's see the fight!

The others:Haiii!

Caliya:Sounds interesting...

Aoi...*quietly follows*...

* * *

-At the fight-

Aoi: ...Ay's fighting huh...who's that Red guy anyways...?

Anick:A guy who had a fighting reputation in his old school.

Aoi: oh...(I guess that guy is kinda like me when I was grade 5)

Max:This ought to be a nice fight...

Caliya:Sensei! Aren't you supposed to stop the fight...?

Max:... Sometimes a teacher gotta take a break to you know...

Red: ...(trying to keep his head down) _Can someone explain to me why the hell did those guys issue a challenge!? I mean, come on!_

Ay: *brings a HUGE branch*

Red: -_- Are you serious right now?

Ay:Noppy~

Red: Why'd you bring a tree branch?

Ay: This is mah weapon~

Red: ... Oh well...(puts his hands in his pockets and pulls them out revealing that he now had brass knuckles)

Ay: *still have his happy-go-lucky face*

Red:(still has this face -_-')

Ay: You go first~

Red: Why are we doing this again?

Anick:Because he stepped your face!

Red:*sigh* Why are we dragging it on though?

Ay: Dunno~

Red: Ugghh... Whatever...(readies his fist)

Ay: Teehee~

Red: -_- ... Just swing already.

Ay:OK!*tries to heave the branch*Eh?*tries again*

Red: ... Can you even swing?(tilts head)

Ay: Heave...ho!*manaages to throw the huge branch*

Red:(ducks as the branch flies over his head)

Ay: Your turn!

Red:(at him in a second and swings a left hook)

Ay:*coughed but didn't move an inch*

Red:(uppercuts with his right hand, making contact with Ay's jaw, the force makes him fly up in the air)

Ay: *goes down didn't do anything yet*

Red:(just stands there) Ummm... Do I need to go get a first aid kit?

Anick:No needed, look up.

Red:(looks back at Ay)

Ay: *has the huge branch on his hand*

Red: -_- Are you gonna swing it this time?

Ay: *now can swing easily, targeting Red*

Red:(swings to meet the branch and when it connects, the brass knuckles snaps the thing in half)

Ay: *when the branch broke in half, charges forward and punches Red in the face*

Red:(shakes his head a little after impact) Phew, nice throw there.

Ay: Thanks...*proceeds to tackles his legs*

Red:(does a somersault, kicking Ay's chin as he tried to tackle in mid air)

Ay: *grabs his leg, kicking the thing between his legs*

Red:(uses his hand for cover and lands, trying to kick Ay off) Get off!

Ay: You get off!*kicks his hand repeatedly*

Red:(grabs the foot to stop the kicks from him, trying to shake him off) YOURE THE ONE WHOSE HOLDING ONTO MY LEG, A**HOLE!

Ay:Let me stick this tiny branch up your ass!*pulls out a tiny branch*

Red:(swings his leg and away goes flying) OH HELL NO!

Ay: *hits a wall, his head stuck on the wall*

Red: ... Why did he want to do that?(keeps his eyes on Ay but asked Anick the question)

Anick:I forgot to say this; whoever knocks the others wins the match!

Red:(doesn't avert his gaze) Is he unconscious?

Anick:Look again.

Red: I am.(hasn't averted his gaze from Ay at all)

Alex:Where did that branch go?

Red: ... I kicked him away before he could do anything though... o.o

Ay: *gets his head out, with his head bleeding and his eyes reduced to fissure*

Red:(tilts head) The hell?... So you wanna play like that...(eyes go slited like a lizards)

Ay: *a tear goes down his cheeks*

Red:(eyes go back to normal) ... You okay?...(gets out a first aid kit)

Ay: *sniffs*

Anick:*smirks*

Red: ...(opens it and gets out some bandages and cleaning stuff for wounds) Does anyone know how to clean wounds?

Anick:Don't, just continue the fight.

Alex:Are you a masochist my twin?

Red: You sure? He pretty banged up and he's crying...-_- I don't like it when people cry, it's annoying.

Anick:Don't underestimate that cry, it's his speciality.

Red:(punches Ay to make him stop crying) Shaddap.

Ay: *bites his fist, and grips Red's face*

Red:(Ay's biting a brass knuckle with spikes on it) Will. You. Get. OFF?!(uppercuts with his right hand again, eyes fissuring for a moment)

Ay:...*hits Red with the huge branch*

Red:(gets knocked to the side) Ouch...(gets back up)

Ay: *quickly appears in front of Red and hits him repeatedly*

Red:(punches the branch each time it was swung down, slowly wearing it down) Grrr...(rolls to the side and goes up and yanks on Ay's ear)

Ay: *bites his finger and still hitting his body*

Red: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow...(yanks the ear again, harder this time and yells in it) JUST QUIT IT ALREADY!

Ay: *still biting and harder, the huge branch breaks*

Red:(yanks harder) WILL YOU STOP ALREADY?!

Ay: *blank stare*

Red: ... -_- Are we done here yet?

Ay: *bites harder*

Red:(yanks harder) You stop, I stop.

Ay: *gets knockout by Alex*

Red: Thank you...(shakes his bleeding hand) What sorta teeth does that guy have!?

Alex:A cat...?

Anick:Wrong; a cheetah's teeth.

Red: Ouch...(pours rubbing alcohol on his hand and than wraps a bandage on it) Phew... He need some?(holds out the first aid kit)

Anick:No needed*waves his hand*Gotta send him to bed, see you tomorrow~

 **Alex and Anick carries Ay away, leaving the spectators and Red behind while screaming"WeeWooWeeWooWeeWoo".**

Red: (waves them off and leaves as well)

* * *

 **Well...it is a good battle or a bad one? Leave a review, favourite if you wanna see what happens next.**

 **And I'll see you, in the next chapter!**

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	14. Simulation Gone Wrong

**CCT:Nya. I'm a cat. He's a neko. We're not the same.**

 **Ayfxa:We are actually.**

* * *

-Ay's Room-

Ay:*doing his homework*

 ***sounds of buttons rapidly pressed***

Ay:Grr...*scribbles faster*

 ***sounds of messages beeping from a phone***

Ay:*broke his pencil in half*You guys...

Anick/Alex:Playing his PSP/Texting with Musuki.

Ay:Shut it all little bit will ya?!

Anick:Yeah yeah...

Alex:Why?

Ay:I'M STUDYING AND YOU'RE BEING TOO LOUD!

A guy from upstairs:Shut it down there!

Ay:You shut it!

A guy:You want a fight?!

Ay:Sure! I just fight Red yesterday!

A guy:And I got a bleeding hand!

Ay:Great! Better for me to beat you up!

A guy:Let's see about that!

Anick:What are you guys arguing about, it's so loud.

Ay/Red(The guy):SHUT UP!

Ay:*sigh as he puts down his broken pencil* *a thought entered his mind*Hey guys...

Anick:Hmm.

Alex:Yeah?*looks at Ay*

Ay:How do one get a girlfriend?

 **...**

Alex:Easy-

Ay/Anick:WE DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE!

Alex:But I-

Ay/Anick:NO!

Alex:Ah-

Ay/Anick:SHUT YER MOUTH!

Alex:*sigh*Fine...what about this?

* * *

Ay:Eto...so...why are you wearing a wig?

Alex:Why? We're doing a simulation.

Anick:How To Get A Girlfriend. Try 1.

Ay:*sigh*Ehem...

Alex:Hmm? What is it?

Ay:H-Hi! I am Ay...

Alex:Nice to meet you Ay. I am Alexundere.

Ay:A-Actually I'm looking for a dancing partner...

Anick:CUT!

Ay:What?! Why?

Anick:There's no dance at the start of school.

Ay:We have a timeline as well?!

Alex:Okay. Let's do it again.

* * *

Anick:How To Get A Girlfriend. Try 2

Ay:H-Hi...

Alex:Yo ho!

Ay:Wah!*falls down*

Alex:Hmm? Daijobou desu~?

Ay:Ye-Yeah I'm okay...

Alex:Hmph! What a wimp you are.

Ay:WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT PERSONALITY CHANGE?!

Anick:CUT! Ay you can't scream on girls, expect the unexpected.

Ay:*growls*Fine...

* * *

Alex:How To Get A Girlfriend. Try 3.

Anick:This time, I'll be the girl.

Ay:Okay...ehem...Hello there!

Anick:Wha-WAHHHHHHH! PERVERT!

Ay:Wait? What? Wha?

Alex:What are you doing to my girlfriend?!

Ay:Since when you're in this?!

Alex:*grabs Ay's collar*You molester! Let me beat some sense in you!*readies his fist*

Anick:P-Please don't...

Ay/Alex:Huh?

Anick:Please don't hurt him...

Ay: _My hero!_

Alex:Why babe?! Didn't he touch you at the sensitive spot?!

Ay: _I did no such things!_

Anick:He did touch me in the * **censored*** and insert his * **censored*** inside me..

Ay:Since when this story said so?!

Anick:Last night...

Alex:You really have a dead wish bro.*glares*

Ay:*gulp*

Anick:Ahh!

Alex:What's wrong babe?

Anick:I'm getting hot...down here...*touches*Ahh!

Alex:Crap! She's in heat! Hey! Since you took her virginity, we need to dp her!

Ay:Dp?! What is happening!?

* * *

-Upstairs-Red's Room-

 **Moans and screams can be heard from below.**

Red:*his head on the floor*What the heck the three up to...

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	15. A Figure Plus Tips On How To Sleep

**Whatever happens last chapter...is just an illusion woooo. JK it happen.**

* * *

The scene shows Anick and Alex walking to school. As a figure were hiding behind a wall.

Anick:*turns around*Hey come on! If you keep always hiding, we'll be late for school.

A girl's voice:Since when _you_ went early to school...

Alex:You know...you shouldn't let a porno video play while we were doing the simulation.

The voice:Well...I forgot to close the tab...

Anick:And people could get the wrong idea about the moans and stuff.

The voice: ***blushing***

Alex:And you better catch up. We don't want the others know who you are.

The voice: ***sigh*** Fine...but can you guys think of a name for me? Just temporary.

Anick/Alex:Hmm...

Alex:Alexundere?

The voice:That's your name...

Anick:Porn.

The voice/Alex:What the hell are you thinking!?

The voice:*ting!*What about...

* * *

 **Everyone knows who the voice is...you will be shocked, in the next chapter.**

* * *

Anick:Before we end today's weekly chapter. Here's a tip from Ayfxa's big brother.

* * *

Ay:*yawns* *see Danial/Afd*You're still up?

Danial:It's 12am. Life just catch up to Maru.

Ay:*sits on the sofa*From 3-1 to 3-3? Impressive. As expected from the last year champion and the last last year's champion.

Danial:Don't you have to sleep?

Ay:I can't sleep. How can someone sleep easily...?

Danial:Here's a tip: You strips of your shirt and pants, then go to sleep.

 **...**

Ay:Did you want me to sleep naked?!

 **...**

Danial:Who asked you to strips your underwear?

Ay:O_O...Oh...yeah...

Danial:I forgot, you had never wear any underwear in your entire life.-_-

Ay:-.-...That's true too...

Danial:Here's another true stuff.

 **THIS IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY XDXDXD**


	16. A Dream?

**First of all. Thanks for 500 readers! It's a new record!**

* * *

Aurora Academy's Gate

Red:(yawns as he walks into school grounds)

?:*exited a limo*

 **A girl with white pure hair, she has one blue eye and the other one is a yellow eye, she has a white cat ears on her head with a white pure tail, she wears a black vest with a red tie, her belly can be seen, she wears a tight black pants with a belt and black stockings on her legs and hands.**

Red:(sees ?) ... Huh?

Anick:*exits the limo as well*

Alex:*just arrived, panting*

A guy: Whoa...!

Liv:What? *Glares*

A guy:Behind you...

Anick and Alex were guarding the new girl. As they escort her.

Liv:Hmmmmm... What is that...?

Anick:We're a guards.

Liv:*Walks closer, leaving Fina behind* HEY YOU! THE ONE WITH THE CAT EARS!

?:Y-Yes?

Liv:Helloo! Are you new?

Fina: Hihi~

?:Eh!...h-hi...

Fina: *Tilts head slightly to the side* Who are you?

Liv:My names, Liv, and you?

?:Eto...my name is Ca-

Anick:Oops*"accidentally shoot to the sky, censoring her name*

Liv:Points at Anick*Cut it out!*Turns back to ? sweetly*

Fina: *screams*

Anick:Hahaha!

Fina: *Glares* What the hell was that

?:First of all...my name is Cait...hajimemashite!

Liv:Hiya, its nice to meet you too!

Alex:Well...looks like everything is going smoothly...

Anick:Yea-

Musuki:ALEXXXXXX!

Cait:*flinched*

Musuki:*jumps at Alex*

Alex:Wah!*fells down with her*G-Good morning...honey.

Musuki:*smiles* *glares suddenly*Who's this cute girl?

Alex:Uhh uh-

Anick:Our friend.

Alex:Well...we gotta go!*ran away while pulling Cait and Anick*

Fina: *Sighs* Strange... People *Eye roll*

Copy:*cat ears can be seen*

Fina: Hiya Copy

Copy:*passes by*

Fina: *Reads The Host*

* * *

Red:(sees them ) The hell is going on?(hesitates but starts walking towards them) Yo, what's going on here?(obviously confused)

Anick:Hi big guy. This is our new transfer student. Cait.

Cait:*waves nervously*

Red: A transfer student...? Okay than, nice to meet you Ms. Cait.(extends his hand for her to shake, unaware of her being so rich... Even though she had be driven inside a limo)

Cait:*shakes his hand nervously*

Alex:*panting*Why...did...you...leave...me...alone?! Musuki was close to raping my ass!

Anick:Ah yeah. I kinda forgot about you.

Alex:*facepalmed*

Red:(after he shakes her hand, he pulls back) So anyways, do you need help with settling down in school or something?

Cait:S-

Anick:I think she's fine. I'll guide her around the school.

Red:(shrugs) Alright. You need help, just call. I'm sure I'll hear.(walks away and waves behind him, heading into the school building now.)

Alex:Isn't he the bad guy?

Anick:What are you talking about? He's cool.*clicks*After I test him with my sniper rifle.

Red:(already at the sniper rifles barrel and bends it at another angle) Don't even try.(walks away again)

Anick:YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THIS!

Red:(throws a gold bar at Anick and walks inside the school)

Anick:SANKYU!

Alex:*sweat drops*

* * *

In class

Cait:*the new girl*H-Hi...!

Derpy: Oh...hi there...! :D

Alex:Cait! What are you doing?

Cait:Just talking to Derpy.

Derpy: Hi- ...wait a minute...how do you know my name...uhm... *talking to Cait*

Cait:*flinched*Eh...well-

Anick:We introduced everyone when we were on the way to school.

Derpy: ...*staring at Cait..then smiles* Oh...alright then! Eh...sorry about that...-_-

Cait:It's okay~

Anick:*shoots a bullet over Derpy's head*

Derpy: Ah! *quickly ducks down* What was that for...?!

Anick:*reloads*Better start running Derby.

Derpy: ...*quickly stands up and starts running*

Anick:*shoots everywhere*

Derpy: *suddenly trips, dodging a few bullets. Then quickly gets back up and continues to run*

Anick:*laughs while shooting*

Derpy: *quickly hides behind a wall* W-why are y-you doing this...?!

 **The three are already on their desk.**

Derpy: *slowly peeks out from behind the wall* ...e-eh...?

Max:Derpy.

Derpy:! Y-Yes sensei!

Max:Class is starting.

Derpy:Oh. Sorry.

Aoi:*sighed*

Hacker:*playing her laptop*

Caliya:*reading a book boringly*

Nicolas:*aiming at Max*

Max:You can put the weapon down.

Nicolas:Sorry sensei.

Max:And you Anick. Don't even try to put me to sleep with your tranquilizer.

Anick:*stops aiming*Damn it.

Max:*sigh*Anyways, today we have a new transfer student.

Alex:We already know...

Max:NOT CAIT! She's another transfer student. Please come in.

 **The door was opened strongly, as a girl with** **long hair that reaches below her waist, the colorof her hair is white on the top and it fades to black until it is really black on the hair tips, her right eye is color white and black, while the left is the opposite of her right which is black and white, her skin is just pale white and her breast are B-C cups.**

A Kamidere:Hello everyone! I am your new goddess! Bow before me! Cause me. Charlotte Fade. Will rule the world!

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

Max:Your sit are right next to the window.

Charlotte: Okay.

* * *

-Recess-

 **The two boy and the new girl exited the classroom.**

Ck:Hey, excuse me fellows! (Tips hat) do you mind if I talk to Madame Cait?

Anick:Who are you stranger?

Ck:I...we're literally in the same class. I'm the guy next to you!

Alex:He has ADHD, sorry Ck.

Ck:It's fine. Anyway...what's the deal with you guys and our new classmate?

Cait:Hi*waves*

Anick:...

Alex:...

Anick/Alex:A secret.

Ck:Hmmmmm (sneaks past Anick and Alex because...they blinked.) Hey, do you yourself Cait , mind telling me what's going on here?

Cait:*screams*AHHHHHHHH!

Anick:*drags Ck *

Ck:Hold on! What did i do? (Jumps away! )

Anick:*draws gun*Run while you can.

Ck:B ut when through? (Shrugs and calmly plugs the gun in with a cork) alright cartoony physics, don't fail me now!

Anick:-_-*knocks Ck with the gun*

Ck: (Dodges) what? Think I'm gonna just stand here and take it? Now...where were we? (Kicks the two away and bows to Cait.)

Alex: _Why me?!_

Ck:I apologize for my behaviour, however I simply would like to chat. You are a new student and as the only slightly sane person here, it's tradition (chuckles) to say hello to each new student...and to be honest, you're the only one who I've even had a chance to chat to. Everyone else is...odd.

Cait:E-Eh? Well...nice to meet you Ck!

Ck:Nice to meet you too Madame. So what are you doing at this school? And what's with those two guys? (Points to Anick and Alex scrambling around) Of course, if you don't mind me asking.

Cait:Well you see-

Anick/Alex:*pulls her arms and ran away*

Ck:You numbnuts! I will find you! And I will save you Cait! Quick! To the CK CART! (Jumps in a random shopping cart with rocket boosters) AFTER THEM! (Flys towards the group..while also sending Alex flying! Haha!

Alex:WHY ME?!

Musuki:*chasing after Ck*

Ck:I...why is Musuki after me now? Oh right. Hit her boyfriend. Shit. (Thinks as he's kicking Anick off his cart)...hmm...screw it. I'm stealing the spotlight now. (Politely puts Cait in the cart before shooting safely up into the sky) haha! Welp. Now that these guys can't bother us while we're in the air..and magically flying because...reasons...Wny did you come here Cait? Hold on for a sec through (throws a few random anvils below to prevent anyone from coming up)

Cait:Eto...you see...

Musuki:*knocking down each anvil with Mario's hammer*

Ck:Excuse me Cait. (Jumps down with a conveint jetpack amd flies next to Musuki, taking the hammer away from her) Hey, listen, all this stuff is my gimmick. Also, I'm having a friendly conversation here! Sorry for hitting Alex but eh. Who hasn't hit him? So do you mind leaving? (Shrugs nervously)

Musuki:Lol~what about~no.

Cait:*sigh*

Ck:(Sighs) Well, I tired. Prepare to have a bad time. (His eyes turn a bright cyan, before his hand began to glow) Have a fun trip! (Uses his power to send Musuki tunneling into the other side of the world) Welp. (Shrugs) can we continue? Or are we about to get interupted by another random person?

Alex:Musuki...NOOOO!

Anick:Yessssssss! She's finally gone!

Cait:I think we're fine~.

Copy:*pops his head out of the cart*

Ck:..You know what? I'm keeping this kid around...actually wait..Aren't you dead? (Shrugs it off) Anyway. Continue.

Copy:I didn't die.

Cait:Aww~what a cutie!*snuggles Copy*

Copy:Lemme go.

Ck:(chuckles) adorable. So please, Cait, continue.

Cait:Hai hai~I am basically-

Ay:Hey!

Ck:(Swears) Curses! It's the hero of the story! Forget it Ay! I have a conversation to finish, and I have no ti,e for your shenanigans! Up into space you go! (Uses the power from before to send Ay flying into space) Ahem...(waits for a bit, before sighing) hold on. (Creates a wall of..I dunno. Unbreakable pasta...tang isn't edible around them) I think we're finally safe. Don't ask about the spaghetti.

Cait:-Ay? What? It's impossible!

Ck:You know that bozo I just shot into space?

Cait:Soka! Anyway, I'm actually Ay.

Ck:...what...WHAT!?

Ay:*fells down with the wall, hitting Ck's head*

Ck:Hold on...hold on...first of all...ow! Second...of all...oh god my head...anyway...if Ay's here...them who are you Cait?

Cait:I don't know anymore.

 **A flash of light enveloped the screen.**

* * *

Ay:WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH-Oh wait. I'm alive!*looks around*

 ***In his room***

Ay:Phew...I guess that was all just a dream...*yawns and took a bath*

* * *

Ay:*gets out of the toilet*Now...what should I eat...*opens the refrigerator*

Cait:*rolls out of the refrigerator*

Ay: _Wait a second..._ *pokes Cait*

Cait:*fidgets*

Ay: _I just remember that..._

Cait:*yawns and rubs her eyes*

Ay: _If I had a dream..._

Cait:*sees Ay* Good morning Ay!

Ay _:The dream are going to be the future...but at this circumstances..._ G-Good morning...umm. What's your favourite fish?

Cait:Catfish!

Ay: _THIS IS SOMETHING ELSE!_

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

Cait:Teehee~


	17. Misunderstanding

**BOREDOM! Everyone's weakness...did I upload late? Dunno. At least everyone's enjoying it.**

* * *

Hacker was heading to school, where she mumbled about her life being boring.

Then, she saw Ay walking alone with a girl as he stretches his arms.

Hacker:I can't expect this... He has a girlfriend, no wait. I have to rub my eyeballs.

Cait:Teehee~thanks for the crepes Ay!

Ay:You're welcome.

Hacker: impossibru-er-hem-Impossible...

Ay:Oh. Hey Hacker!

Hacker:Wut?

Ay:Are ya heading to school too?

Hacker:Uhuh...*turns to Cait*Hi there... You must be new. I'm Hacker.

Cait:I'm Cait! Hajimemashite!

Hacker: Hehe, ya can speak jappo too?

Cait:Hai~!

Hacker: わかりました。あなたわなんぁいですか。

Cait: ナ。とにかく、あなたは任意の友達がいますか？

Hacker: 友達もありません。

Ay:Uhh...gals?

Hacker: Yeah?

Ay:English...please...

Hacker: Right right...

Cait:Okay!

 **They arrived at school.**

Hacker: _Are they really a couple? :P_

Ay:Well see ya in class!

Hacker: Uh, yeah. Bye.

Cait:*waves*

* * *

-Shoe Locker-

Aoi was putting her shoes as she saw Ay with a cute girl.

Aoi: ...is that the new girl the teachers are talking about...?

Ay:Oh! Hey Aoi!

Aoi: hey

Cait:Ohayo!

Ay: Heading to class too?

Aoi: ..yeah...

Ay: Same. Oh meet Cait here.

Cait:*waves*

Aoi: hi...

Cait:Hii! I'm new here. Nice to meet cha!

Aoi: Nice to meet you too...*phone rings*...oh wait

Cait:Ok!

Aoi: *pick ups her phone* Hello...?

?: heeeeeyyyyy you might want to come back...

Aoi: whats wrong?

?: The Agency needs you the public is goin-

Aoi: A-alright...I'm at school now so...

?: oh right sorry, but the agency really needs you ASAP Sora

Aoi: Teru!

Ay: Who's that?

Aoi: A-A friend of mine *looks away*

Ay: Ah...so you do have friends!

Aoi: uhhh (that was a complete lie that was my manager...)

Ay:Anyway, class is starting!

Aoi: *sigh* (what did they do this time?)

Ay: See ya in class!*runs with Cait*

Aoi: *goes to class*

* * *

Ay:*opens the door*Sorry I'm lat-*a bullet passes by his cheeks* *pokerface* *scared*WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ANICK?!

Anick:Ah. Sorry. My hand slipped.*reloads*Let me try that again.*aims*

Ay:I'm not your target practice! And why are you flustered all of a sudden?

Anick:Well...

Alex:Let me retell it.

* * *

 _Anick:*puts his bag down*Ah. Today was so hot I might melt.._

 _Alex:It is? When I come to school with Musuki, a chilled wind passes through me._

 _Anick: **I guess he didn't realize it yet...** By the way, where's Ay though? I thought he was here before me._

 _Alex:Dunno*looks at the window*Ah! He's here.*flinched*_

 _Anick:Hmm? What's wrong?*looks outside too* *flinched*_

 _Alex:Is it a dream?*pulls his cheek*Ow ow ow ow! I guess not..._

 _Musuki:*enters the class*Daijobou Darling?!_

 _Alex:Yeah yeah...I'm fine..._

 _Anick:*rage*That bastard...*kicks his table*WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET A CUTE GIRL WITH HIM?!_

 _Alex:*sweatdrops* **I have a cute girlfriend here ya know...**_

* * *

Alex:And so ends the flashback.

Anick:How the hell did you read my monologue?

Alex:Monologue?

Ay:The time when you said "I guess he didn't realize it yet ".

Alex:Oh that!

 **"..."**

Alex:Just a hunch!

Anick: _But it's freaking accurate!_

Ay:Anyway, meet Cait here. My-

Derpy:Girlfriend?

Ay:Mind your own business!*sigh*Again, she is my-

Ck:I know! Your soul mate, right?

Ay:Shut yer damn mouth!*veins throbbing*She is my-

Max:Your future wife?

Ay:Dammit Max-Sensei!

Charlotte: Did I just got ignored on my first day of school...?

Anick:You have no right to talk, lady.

Charlotte:I am a Goddess! I will rule the world one day!

Ay:Which topic are we in now?!*sigh, again*Let me say it loud and clear! She is my-

Nicolas: Amantes? Gli amanti? Hemmafru? Buỵthāy? Gārufurendo?

Ay: DON'T SPEAK IN OTHER LANGUAGE GODDAMMIT! I CAN STILL UNDERSTAND YOU!

Nicolas:*clicks tongue*He found out...

Ay:DID YOU JUST CLICKED YOUR TONGUE?!

 **And so on, Ay tried to tell everyone who Cait really is as more nonsense were created, but in the good side, Cait get along with the girls and has already happy with her life.**

Cait:*giggles*


	18. Ay Got Raped!

**The heck with the chappie's name?! Read to know. And thank you everyone for reading this far.**

* * *

 **-Second Period-**

Ay:Say Fina, can I ask you something?

Fina: Sure sure!

Ay:Why is your eyes different from each other?

Fina: I don't know... Genetics?! Why is your hair blue?

Ay:It's not dyed for sure...dunno, my brother has black hair while my biggest brother has white.

Fina: Exactly, the mysteries of this world

Ay:There's no answer then...I'm pretty jealous of my friends though...

Fina: ... What?

Ay:Alex has a girlfriend, and Anick is rich. Me? Just a normal guy...

Fina: Everyone is normal, there's no definite answer to what's normal... In a different perspective...

Ay:Different perspective?

Fina: Like a different way of viewing things

Ay:I see...say, what brought you to this school?

Fina: Friends, education..

Ay:Soka! So, who's your friend other than Liv?

Fina: Um... *Silence* ...

Ay:*blinks*Fina?

Fina: *Gone*

Ay:Eh?! Where she'd gone?*looks around*

Fina: *Off outside, no where to be seen*

Ay:Should use the door...or the window? Hmm...

Nicolas:*shoots*

Ay:*barely dodges*What cha' think ya doing?!

Nicolas:Getting my reward.

Ay:The window then.*jumps off the window*

 **At the same time, Derpy and Ck was playing baseball outside as he hits the ball and the ball was sent towards Ay's ball.**

Fina: *Tosses a grenade at Nicolas*

 **The classroom explodes.**

Ay*unconcious*

Fina: ... Oops

Ay:*mumbles*Catfish...are the best...

Fina: *Perplex*

Anick:*passing by*

Fina: Hi

Anick:H-*sees the unconcious man*...

Fina: Ah, ignore him

Anick:*looks up* *sees the blown-up class*...

Fina: *Escapes* Clean up the mess~ Bai

Anick:Wait a sec-! What did you do to him?! Literally! You must have blow up the classroom because you don't want anyone to see it!

* * *

 **In front of infirmary**

Anick:*sigh* Its a good thing he's okay...but the nurse said something hit the middle part of his body. Hmm...*sees someone in particular*Hey little girl!

Liv: What? Are you talking to me?!

Anick:You don't have to scream you unatracttive girl.

Liv: *Glares* You're just asking for trouble...

Anick:*ignores*I think your sister raped Ay and blowed up the classroom.

Liv: What the hell...

Anick:Just a theory of mine. Where is she by the way?

Liv: *Shrugs* Haven't seen Fina yet.

Anick:I guess she escaped then*sigh*Geez, control your sister.

Liv: I don't need to control her, she's not some wild animal. *Punches Anick*

Anick:You punch like a little girl!

Liv: *Gasps and punches him again* Choke on something and die!

Anick:*smirks*You hit like a 7 years old girl!

Liv: *Rolls eyes* Uhhuh, as if.

Anick:Then why are you rolling your eyes? Because you're weak.

Liv: Because you're the weak one to call me "weak".

Anick:You're the weak one cause you're poor.

Liv: How should you know? Oh wait no, of course you don't know because you're an idiot.

Anick:Thank you.

Liv: *Snorts* No problem

Anick:You're an idiot too.

Liv: But the fact is... You're an even bigger idiot.

Anick: You can't confirm that

Liv: How so?

Anick:*answers his phone*I think I'm having a progress. Who is this? Why this is your friend...

Liv: =_=

Anick:Bear with me; I know I know I'm a lazy ass shit.

Liv: Ok...

Anick:*walks away*Yeah, she's pretty much nice.

Liv: *Ignores Anick and settles down with a book* ...

Anick:She's flat-chested though.

Liv: ...

Anick:She's not even cute. She's a nerd too.

Liv: *Tosses a book into his face*

Anick:*catch the book*And she's reading a book named Lunar Chronokle?

Liv: *Mumbles something and scowls*

Anick:The story is pretty stupid and weird...

Liv: Its because you don't understand it.

Anick:Whatever*throws the book to the ground*

Liv: Don't mistreat the book! *Picks the book up*

Anick: Ya da ya da ya da...

Liv: Dim witted boy..

* * *

 **Recess**

Musuki:Here Darling! Say ahh~

Alex:Ahh!

Musuki:*feeds Alex*

Alex: Mmph! You're cooking are good as always Musuki!

Musuki: Hehehe~thanks Darling~!

Ay/Anick:*glares intensely at Alex*

Alex: Oh? You guys want Musuki's cooking too?

Musuki:*glares at the two*

Ay/Anick:Nah...I think we're fine...

Cait: By the way, me and Ay are going to open a shop near the dorms tomorrow! Together with Ay~

Other male students: _Are they really lovers?!_

Ay:Yup...We're gonna sell some food and snacks. If we success-

Anick: Let me join you.

Ay:I know you just want the _money._ *sweat drops*

Musuki: Oh yeah! Talking about shops, yesterday I went to a shop and bought this!*pulls out a tazer*

Ay/Anick/Alex: SHITTT!

Alex: M-Musuki, i-is that a tazer-?

Ay/Anick:NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

Musuki: Hai~let's try it.*yandere smirks* Shall we~?

Ay/Anick:GRAHHHHHHH!*makes a run for it*

 **At another table**

Charlotte: They sure are cheerful aren't they?

Hacker:*playing Left 2 Dead* They're always like that. Can't help it.

Charlotte:Soka...say, what do you guys always talk about?

Aoi/Liv/Fina:Books.

Charlotte:I-I see...

Max:Everyone! I want to give an announcement!

 **The cafeteria quiets down.**

Max: Meet my Waifu!

?: Minna-sama~Ohayo!

 **A woman with pin** **k hair and blue eyes comes running in. She was wearing a red dress.**

Everyone:Hi...

Male's thoughts: _Damn, she's freaking hot!_

Girl's: _Cute..._

Max: Meet Liza...my girl-

Ay:*throws a tray at Max*CURSE YOU!

Liza:Maxxie! Daijobou?

Max:Yeah...I'm okay...

Liza:Let me heal you right away...*kisses Max*

 **"...*cricket chirps*..."**

Anick:Sensei. Can I kill you now?

Nicolas:Teacher I'm 18.

Alex:Teach. I got a cute girlfriend.

Musuki: Teach! I got a playboy boyfriend~

Ck:Teacher, isn't this breaking the rules?

Derpy: Teacher, is this a kiss scene?

Hacker:Teach, don't pulls a scene out of nowhere.

Aoi:Teacher, is this going overboard?

Caliya:Teacher, can I write a story about this?

Red:Teacher from other class, what are you doing?

Fina: Teacher, why are doing it for one minute?

Liv: Teacher, you're very lucky.

Ay: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!*sigh*They're just kissing.*normal face*

Everyone: _What's wrong with this guy...?_

* * *

 **A kiss scene out of nowhere! Dunno if that's funny or not.**

 **Also, I thought about giving an anime name for Aurora Academy cause this story are anime-like. Give your thought in the reviews!**

 **NEXT UP!**

 **Aurora Academy/(Anime Name): An Idiot Goes To The Library?**


	19. Cross-Dressing

Musuki:Say Ahh~

Alex:Ahh~

Ay:Hey Anick...

Anick:Yeah?...

Ay:How long has these two doing this...?

Anick:About 15 minutes or so...

 **Other people were staring at the two lovebirds. As the two friend in front of them were ignored completely.**

Musuki:Choo choo~

Alex:Ahh~

Ay/Anick:*sigh in annoyance as they pulls out their lunch box*

Male students:*flinched*

Alex/Musuki:*stops*

Ay/Anick:Hmm? What's wrong?

Cait:Nya~~

A random student:Hey you two...who made these lunch box?

Anick:My little sisters.

Ay:My-

Male students:NANI?!

Derpy:I-It is true Alex?

Alex:*shocked* *jaw drop*

Anick:What the hell is wrong with you guys?

Ck:Notonlyalunchboxmadebytheirlittlesisterareimportant. It is filled with...Love!

Anick:What the hell does that mean?

Male students:*flinched* _A big brother that doesn't know that his little sister loves him! I'm so jealous!_

Ay:I didn't even get to finish what I want to say yet...*sigh*

Cait:Ay!

Ay:Hmm?

Cait:Ahh~

Ay:*sigh*Well...ahh~*chomps on the spoon*

Nicolas:*a laser sight was already on Ay's head*

Red:...Is everyone here an idiot or something?

Cait:*smiles*

Anick:*pulls out another bento*

Male (I just leave it like this...): ANOTHER ONE?!

Anick:I have two little sister.

* * *

 **( _Intro:D-Frag Opening. Stalemate.)_**

 _(BGM)_

 **A shadow pass by. Then another shadow pass by. Then a shadow holding a gun passes by too.**

 **love to fight love to fight soi demo koi demo i'n ja nai**

The scene shows a certain street as the same three figure pass by.

 **love to fight love to fight I'd love to fight!**

The screen then revealed that it was Anick who is shooting at Ay and Alex while they had anime tears.

 **HAI TENSHON de HAI na HAI TACCHI mainichi JETTO KOOSUTAA**

 **you wa stun under stand kibun wa joujou TANGUSUTEN**

The screen shows the running two jumping over obstacle and even bumping into people as Musuki saw Alex pass through her.

 **I never know why**

The chase continues.

 **Anpan kutte inga ouhou na hankenteki ni chousenteki**

Alex falls into a manhole as Musuki follows suit.

 **Karamatte kamitsuite SUNAIPU SUPAIKU suttenten**

As Ay jumps over the manhole, he accidentally carried Cait.

 **You never know why sou desho?**

Cait giggles as the Ay screams at the top of his lungs.

 **Kousenteki na GIIKU no shudan yabou zetsubou taikoubou nante**

Ay pass through Ck who was wearing his headphone as Anick pushes him off. Making him roll down a hill.

 **Gedou na made ni gekiteki na gesu**

Then he runs pass by Derpy who was eating a sandwich as he dodge a bullet only to fall into a manhole too.

 **GEEMU seisaku buchikamashi YO!**

At the sewers, Alex and Derpy were running away from some crocodile as they went up a ladder.

 **Wakattenai ttenai kotanai kara no HARERUYA(Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!)**

As they rise to the surface, Ay was behind them as both their heads got kicked in the neck. Ended up tripping him.

 **Chimeishou de sunda koi wa ne souzetsu na hima no tsubushiai yo**

Anick then shot at him only to be hitting Fina's and Liv's book. Liv turned rage as she raised a baseball bat as she hits him in the face.

 **Kizuitenai ttenai kotanai sore mo HARERUYA**

Anick dodged it by ducking as he keeps shooting at Ay who got back up.

 **Tatoe yuusha-sama ga sekai wo sukuwanakute mo**

Ck got up from a hole as the two jumped over him.

 **Arui wa maou-sama ga sekai wo horobosazu tomo**

Nicolas then shoot a bullet at them only to miss them.

 **Atashi tottemo**

The school can be seen in a distance.

 **Fever(Oh!) Ever(Oh!) Ever never GEEMU OOBAA**

Ay entered the school as everyone was behind him. Red was in the farthest at the background.

 **alright!**

* * *

 _- **Classroom-**_

Anick:Don't you think the intro is too long?

Ay:I know! That's why I'm gonna try to make some jokes here.

Alex:How about a scary story?

Ay:Oh! Good one. Anick starts first.

Anick:*clears throat*You know...I had a problem a few weeks ago.

Ay/Alex:Problem?

Anick:You always know that some hair can grow on your nips right? Well, I tried to use anything I can to remove it but it's a huge failure...Then I found something you called a lawn mower.

Ay/Alex:...

Anick:You see. I lay on the ground and ask my little sister to cut my hair. Then...his happens.*removes wig*

Ay:HE'S BALD!

Alex:You said you had a problem on your body not your head!

Anick:...Thanks I just realize that. Alex's turn.

Alex:Ehem...onceupontherewasalittlsgirlnamed-*gets hit in the head by Ay*

Ay:WE'RE NOT TELLING A STUPID KID'S STORY!*sigh*My turn. You always had that one time when you forgot to wash your laundry right?

Anick/Alex:*nods nods*

Ay:Well...*face turns pale*Today...I forgot to wash my clothes and didn't have any other spare clothes. Then Cait comes to me and ask me to wear...a skirt.

Anick/Alex:Pfft...

Ay:I said no then she suggested another thing...

Anick:And what is that?

Ay:She forced me to wear her school clothes.

Anick/Alex:HAHAHAHAHA!

Anick:That's the reason why you're cross-dressing now?!*continues laughing*

Ay:*blushes*Sh-Shut up! It's not like I like to wear it or anything...

Alex:You are being a tsundere now?!*laughs*

Ay:Grr...*stand on his table*I will show you whose the boss here!

Anick:*laughing non-stop as he accidentally pulls his skirt*

 **The whole class was silent at this timing. Max was entering the class with Liza. Red was talking with some of his friends from this class and others were drinking there juices as the male students spits their drinks.**

 **Ay was wearing a panties.**

* * *

 **THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	20. The Pun Maker

**Okay for this chapter you're** **gonna enjoy it~believe meeeeeee.**

* * *

-Classroom-

Dark: Now...remember y=mx+b.

Ay: _ Oh god the maths.

Anick:*swinging his guns around*

Aled:How do we count that?

Dark: That counts 1=2x+3...Get it?

Ay:*swirly eyes*

Alex:Mm-hmm...somehow...

Anick: _This is Dark Light. A student that transfer here a few days ago, he is quite popular for his looks and attitude. And at the first day he come here, was quite a big surprise._

* * *

 _Max:Okay, everyone. Today, there's a new transfer student._

 _Ay:Again?!_

 _Max:Simmer down Ay. Please come in._

 ** _A grey hair with a red-colored eye on the right and a yellow on the left. He wears a really dark shirt._**

 _Max:Everyone meet...uhh..._

 _Dark: Darkness Lightbringer or you can call me Dark Light or simply :..._

 _ ***crickets chirps***_

 _Dark:...Hello~?..._

 _Anick:Is he a terrorist?_

 _Alex:I don't think that's the proper way to say it..._

 _Dark: Me? Of course! I, Dark Light, will blow your very mind and make you realize how EXPLOSIVE things I can do with these two hands.*another awkward silence*_

 _Anick:How about I show you how painful when a bullet goes through your body?*clicks*_

 _Dark: Oh sure! It will be melted by my hot body!_

 _"..."_

 _Nicolas:Is this guy serious?_

 _Dark: No no, it was a pun! A Pun!_

 _Ay:Am I the only one that realize that?_

 _Derpy:It was a pun? Never heard that pun before._

 _Dark: Coz I invented it myself!_

 _Everyone: Ooh!_

 _Max: Anyway, Mr Dark please take your seat._

 _Dark: Anywhere that I would like right?_

 _Max:Mm-hmm._

 _Dark: OK! I'll sit on the floor._

 _Everyone:*blank stare*_

 _Dark: Is something wrong?_

 _Ay:Nah, everyone always like this._

 _Dark: Well, I am gonna sit on the floor, any questions?_

 _Ay:I do._

 _Dark: What is it?_

 _Ay:Are you sure you're gonna be okay in this school?_

 _Dark: Seriously...yes, honestly...maybe._

 _"..."_

 _Max:Please find your real seat..._

 _Dark: Why should I? Like it can carry my awesomeness. XD!_

 _Max:If that's what you want...alright let's begin our class._

* * *

 _-Recess-_

 _Dark: Ok ok ok, where should I practice?_

 _He had zero friends, so he was finding a friend to practice his pun with._

 _Ay:Today, I'm gonna get the fried chicken._

 _Anick:Ah! Get some for me too._

 _Ay:Get it on your own!_

 _Alex:What do you want today Musuki?_

 _Musuki:Teehee~You~_

 _Ay/Anick:*disgusted face*_

 _Dark:...(Should I? Or should I not?)_

 _Ay:(These guys are outrageous! I need to find a new friend...)_

 _Dark: (Yeah, I should.) Hello! It's me~!_

 _Ay:Oh! The new guy._

 _Anick/Alex/Musuki:*runs off*_

 _Dark: What? Why run off?Ay:?*turns around*(They escaped without me!)_

 _Dark: Was there something wrong?_

 _Ay:*turns around hesitately*N...Nothing at all!_

 _Dark: Why did they left you though? Hmm..._

 _Ay:(Ah crap! I need to make an excuse!)Uhh, maybe cause they used the bathroom maybe?(I'm an idiot! A HUGE IDIOT!)_

 _Dark: Why? Why would they wash themselves in school? Is it because of my puns!?_

 _Ay:Nah nah! You're a good guy!*looks behind him* *sees a pile of girl stalking him*(And a popular guy too...)_

 _Dark: Hmm...is it because the my awesomeness?_

 _Ay:*somewhat a little pissed off*Ahaha...maybe because of that too..._

 _Dark: Aren't you awesome too?_

 _Ay:Eh?(Come to think of it...what was I doing in my whole time in highschool?)_

 _*flashes of memories goes through his mind*_

 _Ay:*sits in a corner*What was I doing in my whole life...*despair*(I'M NOT EVEN TRYING TO MAKE A HAREM!)_

 _Dark: Umm...sir?_

 _Ay:Hai...*anime tears*_

 _Dark: What!? Why you crying!?_

 _Ay:Ah!*wipes teats away*I'm not crying!*on the verge of crying*_

 _Dark: I think you are..._

 _Ay:*sniffs*A-Anyways! I am Ay! Nice to meet you Darkbringer!_

 _Dark: Hey Ay! And just call me Dark._

 _Ay:Okay! Ehem, say, wanna be my friend?_

 _Dark: Of course!_

 _Ay:Eh? Really?_

 _Dark: Yup! XD!_

 _Ay:(SHITTTTTTTT!)Well...since its lunch time...wanna grab a...uhh..._

 _Dark: Lunch?_

 _Ay:Ah yeah! Yeah! Lunch! Let's go!_

 _Dark: Yeah! Let's go!_

 _Ay:(I'm gonna get those traitors...)_

* * *

 _-Cafeteria-_

 _Anick:Do you think Ay's safe?_

 _Alex:I doubt it. He is strong so that guy wasn't a tough guy for him._

 _Ay:And sho are you guys to bail me off there?_

 _Anick/Alex:Epp!_

 _Dark: *Munching food* Hmm?_

 _Anick/Alex:(The guy with the puns)*stares behind him* *saw the same group of girls stalking him*_

 _Anick:*immediately went into despair*_

 _Alex:*sighed in relief*_

 _Dark: *Gulping down the food* Something wrong?_

 _Anick:Nah...everything's fine..._

 _Ay:I know how you feel man..._

 _Dark: *Looks behind*._

 _*all the girls disperse*_

 _Dark:...Guys._

 _Ay:Yeah?_

 _Anick:What?_

 _Dark:...The girls are hunting us._

 _Musuki:*ominous aura*_

 _Ay:(Musuki too!?)_

 _Dark: *Whisper* What should we do?_

 _Ay:One thing._

 _Anick/Alex:*nod*_

 _Ay:*drags Dark*RUN AWAY!_

 _Dark: What!? Why._

 _Ay:ARE YOU STUPID?! LOOK CLOSELY AT THE GIRLS!_

 _Dark :*Looks at the girls*._

 _*all of them in yandere mode*_

 _Dark:Oh we're so doomed..._

 _Ay:THAT'S WHY-_

 _Alex:WE-_

 _Anick:Run away!_

* * *

 _After escaping._

 _Dark: That was tiring._

 _Anick:You didn't even run..._

 _Dark: But you dragged me...hehe._

 _Ay: Ehehehehehe*collapse *_

 _Dark:Ay?!_

 _Sadistic Alex:He's just tired._

 _Dark: Was it because of those girls!? Or is it my awesomeness? I shouldn't have done this! I let you down my friend. *Drama acting*_

 _Anick:Uhuh... I don't think you have awesomeness._

 _Dark: Hmm...must've been love, but it's over now! *Sings a song*_

 _Anick/Alex:DOOOOOOOON'T_

 _Dark:Why you gotta be so rude~?_

 _Anick:Man...awesomeness didn't come from your looks, puns or your voice.._

 _Dark:_ _Hmm what'cha say~?_

 _Anick:IT COMES FROM YOUR ACTIONS!_

 _"..."_

 _Ay:(He's an idiot.)_

 _Alex:(He's a huge idiot.)_

 _Anick:(I'm an idiot.)_

 _Dark:Wait what?!...Hold up*Hip hop song plays all of a sudden*_

 _Ay/Anick/Alex:(He believed it?!)_

 _Anick:*clears throat and wears a cap*You hear me!_

 _Dark:OK now stop._

 _Ay:(Wha-what's going on?)_

 _Anick:*immediate silence*_

 _Dark:Wait a minute, fill my cup, put some liquor in it! Take a sip, sign the check!*does what he previously said*_

 _Anick:*does what he says*Now what?_

 _Dark:Anick! We're late for class!_

 _Anick:Shit!_

 _Alex:*drags Ay to class*_

* * *

(Present)

Anick:(Ever since that day, we all became close friends.)

Ay:The maths are killing me...

Dark:Math is lifu!

Alex:*sweatdrops*

Ay:*puff before strangely turns into Copy*Me don't want lifu! Me want waifu!

Anick/Alex:*flinched at his sudden transformation*

Dark:But Waifu is alsi lifu!

Ay/Copy:Math is my waifu?

Anick:A-Ay...

Ay:Hmm? Nani?

Alex:Isn't your appearance...looks like-

* * *

 **ZE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	21. A Contest

**Ayfxa:Hi there! This chapter are going to announce something special. So look forward to it!**

* * *

Ay:I wonder what food there is in the cafeteria today...

Anick:Before Alex, I was Ay's best friend.

Dark:So Alex is a second?

Anick:Nope. He was his 5th best friend.

Alex:Heeeeyyyy!

Hacker:Hey?

Ay:*notices*Oh hi there Hacker!

Hacker:Nice to see you again... *smiles*

Ay:*smiles back*

Anick:Is this where student frequently go to school route?

Alex:Usually.

Hacker:So, how are ya guys going?

Anick:Pretty bored.

Alex:We got lots of homework because we were late for class yesterday.

Ay:Wait, we got homework?

"..."

Hacker:I have no idea about you guys... -_-

Ay:SHHHHHHHIITTTTTTTT!*runs back*

Hacker:Wha-what happened?! 0_0

Anick:He forget to take his bag.

Dark:Hmm? Then who's this bag belongs to? *raises a bag*

Alex:...That's not yours?

Dark:A bag is only for weaklings! So I carried them to school~

Anick:In that picnic basket...

Hacker:What's picnic basket? *sweatdrops because doesn't know what they are talking*

Anick:It's a basket that was used for picnic.

Dark:And it's my school bag~

Hacker:*facepalm*

Alex:*watch rings*Crap! Guys! We are late for school!

Hacker:Rings? Those can't tell time... *sweatdrops*

Alex:Are you hallucinating? *a time watch on his hand*

Hacker:Ugh... i feel not very good.. during these days...

Ay:*arrives back*Guys! Oh hey Hacker! We are late for school!

Anick/Alex/Dark:We know.

Ay:What are you waiting for?!*drags all of them along with Hacker to school*

Hacker:Wha- slow down!

Ay: No time to lose Hacker! *runs faster*

Hacker:Yeah i'm coming! I'm running as fast as i can!

Anick:*draws out his gun*

Ay:*tackles Anick*

Hacker:Wait what? A gun?

Alex:He always carry that...*sweat drops*

Ay: I said no time to lose!

Hacker:Okay okay...

Alex:We are running out of time!

Ay: Grr...Anick! Do it!

Anick:Ryoukai.

Hacker:?

Anick:*grabs Ay and kicks him as strong as he can*See ya in class!

Ay:Same goes to youuuuuu*accidentally brought Hacker along*

Hacker:Why meeeee?!

Ay: Dunnooooooo!

* * *

-5 minutes later-

Max:Is Hacker absent?

Ay: *crashes into a window*

Hacker:- Oh fuuu- i crashed in a tree... *mutters, still stuck in the tree*

Max:I take 'that' as a yes...

* * *

-Third Period-

Ay:Hey Alex! Do you wanna know who my first friend is?

Alex:*eating*Hmm? Your first friend?

Anick:Oh..."that" guy...

Ay:Yeah! I'm talking bout _that_ guy!

Alex:What about him?

Ay:You see...between all of my friends, including Anick, he's the **extreme** type of friend.

Alex: **Extreme?**

Musuki:Extreme-mu~?

Alex:Extremeeeeeee!

Ay:*hits Alex's head*NOT KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE EXTREME MODE!*sigh*There was this one time at school that he was standing at the third floor at me and Anick's old school. Do you know what happens next?

Alex:Nuh-uh.

Ay:We jumped down.

Alex:...O_O...

Musuki:Ooh~what happens next?

Ay:We survived.

Musuki:Aww...

Alex:*sigh in relief*

Anick:Wait a second...we?

Ay:Oh I didn't say that _I_ was dragged along?

 **"..."**

Alex:How did you two survive?

Ay:Dunno, I was unconscious. And for anyone that just read this, it was based on a true story. No lie.

Anick:He's breaking the fourth wall...

* * *

 _Final bell rings_

Alex:Everyone! I have an announcement!

Anick:Since when did he have the authority to do so?

Ay:He's a prefect...

Alex:Tomorrow, our school are holding a Singing Contest, you can either pair up with someone, play with your band or individual. The best song wins!

Ay:... _Singing...?_

Anick:... _Why I'm not panicking? Guess someone took my worries._

Alex:Teachers can also join too.

* * *

 **It's short -."-" I know... I'm running outta jokes and ideas. But, because of that! I wanted to create an event! So you have it-a singing contest! Pm me what song you choose. For those inside the story only. Also, there's more too:**

 **Song:**

 **Imaginary Background:(Based on your song, try to imagine stuff that can sync with the song~)**

 **That's all for now! I'll make sure to make this story interesting again!**

 **For now, I will see ya, in the next chapter!**


	22. The Stalker

**Brr...it's cold here. Oh, hello there! Welcome back! I am currently in a hotel while writing this chapter. Man I need a blanket right now. Well, hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Anick was beside a riverbank, where he was cleaning his pistol and while staring at the sky. A girl wearing a black tank-top shirt with black short hair and possibly fox ears and tail was walking by as her white flower on her hair flutters around as she noticed the lonely boy.

Anick:... _Oh, hi there again. It's me. I am currently cleaning my gun as the narrator said...or the scene. Whatever, where are the two that you guys called my friends? Oh, Ay and Cait ran off somewhere with the girl dragging him around...sounds like they were on a date. Who is she really? About Alex...or possibly my mirror image...dunno. I don't give two shits about him~Anyway-_

 ***footsteps can be heard***

Anick:(Is there...a girl behind me?)*looks behind*

The fox girl(?):Stare...

Anick:(She's definitely staring at me...) _Shit! What does one do in a situation like this?!_

* * *

Ay:Y-Y-Yo!

* * *

Alex:*winks*Hello girl~

* * *

Anick: _I don't think following their example is an option..._

Fox girl:*sits near Anick*

Anick: _Great, now the situation gets more awkward.*mentally facepalmed* *sigh*Anyway, I gotta act cool if I'm gonna try to get her attention._

 **"..."**

Anick: _Ah...she's the silent type...great. Fucking great._ *shoots a bullet to the sky*

Fox girl:*flinched*

Anick: _Good job dumbass! You just scared the heck outta her!*another mental facepalmed*C'mon brain, support me!_

 _Brain:Sorry bro. You're on your own._

Anick:CURSE YOU BRAIN!

Fox girl:...Stare...

Anick: _Now she thinks I'm cray cray! Yay!_ *sobs*

Fox girl:...*stares intently*...

Anick: _I make her wait to long. Darn...well...time for some awesome words..._

 **"..."**

Anick:*stood up*

Fox girl:*flinched*

Anick:...I am just a teenager.

 ***awkward silence***

Anick:*rapidly punched a tree and stomps head on the floor*

Fox girl:... _My debut I guess..._ E-Ehem!

Anick:Hmm?*head's currently busy*

Fox girl:...Foxillina...

 **"..."**

Alex:ANICK!

Anick:(Yes! My reinforcement is here finally!)

 **(A/N:Actually, he did intent to shoot the bullet to the sky to take two certain people's attention.)**

Anick:(Now I can escape this hellish atmosphere!)

Alex:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Anick/Foxillina:Eh?

Anick:(What the hell is he talking about?!)

Alex:In this kind of situation...only happens... once upon a life time!

Anick/Foxillina:...

Anick:(Great. Now he's making things more awkward*mentally facepalmed...again*)

Foxillina:Umm...

Anick:Hmm?

Foxillina:Is he your friend...?

Anick:Yeah. Kind of, he's an otaku that doesn't remember reality at all.

Alex:I can hear you!

Anick:Ehehe, well you see-

Ay:Pleaseeeeeee stop right there!

Anick:(My second saviour!) *dramatically turns head towards Ay*Wha-WAIT A MINUTE! WHY IS CAIT COSPLAYING AS VANILLA FROM NEKOPARA?!

Cait:Gokujin-sama~

Ay:Don't mind that now! Anyway...

Foxillina:Grr...

Ay:Uhh...Anick! There's a free snack at the store in front of school!

Anick:It closed three hours ago.

Foxillina:*flying kicks Ay*

Anick:*sigh*Well...we gotta go back to our dorms before anything else happens...*noticed something*

Foxillina:*busy beating Ay up*

Anick:*surfs through a bag*Oh I see...

Foxillina:*notices* *blushed in embarrassment*G-Give that back!

Anick:*dodged the girl*She wrote a romantic comedy story about a boy who carry a gun to his school everyday and shoots people daily I see...but...this character has a pretty bad artwork and almost looked like me...WHAT AM I CLINT EASTWOOD HUH?!

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	23. The Different Kind

**Be surprised. In the next few dialogue. :3**

* * *

The trio was heading towards to school as they ran into a group of four.

Ay:Oh hi there!

 **A boy with silvery white hair and wears a white hoodie. He also wears a black skinny jeans as his red ruby eyes turns towards the trio.**

?: Hi! Nice to meet you Ay-kun!

Anick: _Did his name spread towards strangers too? :P_

?: Nice to meet you too...

 **A boy with the same age as the boy has short blue black hair and eyes that looks like ice. He wears a t-shirt with black skinny jeans.**

?: Haru?! Not again... Just please excuse him Ay-kun...

Ay:*confused*Eto...have we meet before?

Tsuki: right! Sorry! I'm Tsuki and this is Haru... My umm...

Haru: Boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend...

Tsuki: yeah sorry, I just wanted to say hi... Don't ask me how I know your name cause I don't know either... *shrugs*

Anick/Alex:...

Ay:...Wait... Boyfriend...?

Tsuki: Haru! You weren't supposed to say that!... Hehe... Please, forget what he said...

Haru: Sorry! I forgot! Please don't be mad... *hugs Tsuki*

Tsuki: Haru! Haru: right! Right! We are just really close that's all... Hehehe... *let's go of Tsuki*

Ay/Anick/Alex:Yeah...

Anick: _They are totally gay!_

Tsuki: Oh! Right I forgot! We just arrived here and got kinda lost... Would you mind, like, showing us around?

Haru: *tries his best to be normal*

Anick:I guess we could.

Tsuki: Thanks... Umm... What do I address you as?

Anick:I'm Anick Syafix.

Alex:And I am Alexander Roland! The most handsome man in the world.

Tsuki: Nice to meet you, I Anick-kun, Alex-kun!

Haru:Nice to meet you too...

Anick:...Yeah...

Alex:Nice to meet you guys too.

Ay:Hmm? I just realized this, but who's those girls that was behind ya?

Tsuki: Oh! That's Mavis and Esper! Hey you guys come over!

 **A girl with short tidy red hair with blue eyes comes over. She wears a red blouse and a matching red skirt.**

Esper: We've been looking everywhere for you guys!

Mavis: Yeah, who are these guys?

 **Esper's older sister Mavis was a bit taller, they have the same appearances except that she has vampire-like fang and dangerous red eyes.**

Tsuki: Oh them? That's Ay, Alex and Anick!

Esper: Nice to meet you! I'm Esper Ethel and this is my Sister, Mavis

Mavis: yo!...

Ay:Oh, hi!

Cait:Konnichiwa~

Ay:Also, meet Cait! My-

Anick:His girlfriend.

Ay:Like I said! She's not my girlfriend!

Tsuki: Hehe...

Haru: okay...

Esper:what do we do now?

Mavis: I'm kinda hungry... Tsuki! Make me pancakes please!

Tsuki: But I don't have any ingredients!

Esper: How about we go to the cafeteria?

Haru: sounds like a plan... *pulls Tsuki away*

Tsuki: Haru! Let go! By the way, nice to meet you Cait-chan!... Do you guys even know where we're going?

Mavis: Nope! But I don't care...

Ay:The cafe's that way...*points at another direction*

Anick:*whispers to Alex*Oy! Is this okay? you know...by these guys...

Alex:How should I know?!

 ***ROARRRRRRRRRR***

Tsuki: hmm... Never thought I'd see a dragon here... Guess we've got to take care of it... *pulls out a silver Scythe out of nowhere*

Haru: *pulls out a blue katana*

Esper: *puts on glove*

Mavis: *takes out a black Scythe*

Tsuki: yeah... You guys might want to run...

Ay:OvO? Run? Why?

Anick:Whoa! A real dragon!

Sadistic Alex:This seems interesting.

* * *

Tsuki: That was quite the work out... *takes of hoodie to reveal ears and tail*

Haru: umhm...

Esper: Tsuki,go make a portal and Haru, help me carry it...

Ay:Whoa, a real cat ears and a fox tail! Never seen one before!*tail sways happily*

Anick/Alex:(He also have cat ears and tails...)*sweat drops*

Haru: *covers Tsuki with his hoodie*

Tsuki: Haru, it's fine... *takes off hoodie, nine tails appear*

Ay:Hey Tsuki! Which school did cha transfer too before here?

Tsuki: *puts away Scythe, and eight tails disappear leaving only one tail* well... It wasn't actually a school, it was more like a secret government facility but it's still a school, it just doesn't really have a name I guess...

Alex:Anime plot!

Anick:*hits Alex's head*Keep your fantasies to yourself!

Ay:Hmm, well. Wecome to Aurora Academy! A school where special students-stupid or clever- enters and learned new things!

Cait:Nya nya~

Tsuki: Thank you!

Haru: Thanks...

Esper: YAY! This is going to be fun!

Mavis: I'm still hungry so...

Tsuki: Fine, let's go to the café...

Ay:Yeah!

Anick:Alex will treat us all.

Alex:No way!

Anick:*draws gun on Alex's head*You will.

Tsuki: Hehe... You guys make me laugh!...

Haru: *whispers* They better not take Tsuki away from me...

Esper: What a nice gun!

Mavis: Okay, so the only thing we haven't done now is go to class...

Anick:Are you guys even the same class? We already got a bunch of students in the classroom.

Tsuki: I'm pretty sure we are but we might not be with you guys... I think?...

Alex:(I hope so...:D)

Ay:Meh, different class or not. We'll still be friends! Right?

Tsuki: Yeah! Of course!

Haru: That's fine...

Esper: Yeah!

Mavis: Whatever...

Anick:I really want food right now.

* * *

-Cafeteria-

Anick:*eats a burger*

Alex:*depressing over how his allowance was finished*

Ay:So...will you guys marry each other?

Tsuki: *Surprised and blushing* Excuse me?!

Anick:*choked*

Haru: *Blushes and looks at Tsuki* It might still be too early to think about that... * Whispers to Ay* I'm thinking about it, but when he's older... Shh, don't tell him...

Esper: Ahhh! I can't stop fangirling! *pulls out camera, starts taking photos of Haru and Tsuki*

Tsuki: Would you mind? I'm trying to eat my ice-cream...

Esper: Right sorry... *puts away camera*

Haru: You have some ice-cream on your mouth... *wipes ice-cream off and licks finger*

Tsuki: H-H-Haru! *Blushes*

Haru: *smiles*

Mavis: You guys are totally meant for each other! I bet the girls back home are so jealous right now! I can't stop fangirling too!

Anick:How bout' these two?*points at Esper and Mavis*

Alex: Just hearing 'yaoi' makes me sick...

Tsuki: They're normal... I think?

Mavis: What's that supposed to mean?! I've had dates and boyfriends!

Tsuki: Oh really?... And when was the last time you went on a date?...

Mavis: Umm... Last Thursday! Yeah!...

Esper: Really? I thought you were just sitting in your room watching anime and eating ice-cream...

Mavis: Esper! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that!...

Tsuki: Oh my God, you haven't been on a single date since Kabiki broke up with you, huh?*giggles*

Mavis: so what?! I'm living single and free! Just how I like it!...

Mavis: And you! *points at Alex* How can you hate yaoi!? It's the most adorable thing in the world besides Kittens and puppies!

Esper: I kinda agree with her on that, and trust me, you DON'T want to make her mad...

Ay:(I kinda just got insulted there...)

Alex:Because it looks so wrong! Even my real self will agree when he review on this chapter.

Tsuki and Haru: *backs away*

Tsuki: This is going to get ugly...

Esper: I'm sorry, but I warned you... *also backs away*

Mavis: * Throws table at the wall, grabs another table and breaks it, destroys cafés roof*

Tsuki: I'm really sorry about everything! Mavis! Apologise!

Mavis: Fine! I'm sorry!

Tsuki: *pulls out gold credit card* Take this, this should pay for the damages that she's caused... Again, I'm sorry for what she did! *Bows*

Sadistic Alex:You wanna fight lady?! I can take you on anytime. I don't need your apology.

Anick:Alex's other side is agreeing with him.

Tsuki: Oh my God, they are challenging her... They are going to die... I think both of you SHOULD STOP BEING SO CHILDISH AND JUST MAKE UP ALREADY BEFORE SOMEONE GET HURT! * hits Mavis's head, goes over to Alex and hits his head too*

Mavis: Ow! What was that for!?

Alex:Ow!

Ay/Anick:...Oh s*** Tsuki hits Alex...

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

Musuki:*cat ears tingling* Did... Somebody... Hit... MY DARLING?!

* * *

Tsuki: You both are as Childish as a baby boy playing with his bouncy ball! Honestly! Could you PLEASE ACT YOUR AGE!

Mavis: Pfft! Whatever...

Alex:Hmph! If yaoi didn't exist, the world would be better.

Haru: *covers Esper's ears*

Tsuki: *covers Mavis's ears* Could you please not talk about it in front of them? Seriously! Yaoi came about from girls imagination, and I would seriously appreciate it if you didn't say that in front of them, please?

Alex:We're on a another side my friend. I think we can't be friends.*walks away*

Tsuki: I just wish we could start over... That's it! *uses power over time to rewind back to once we first met *

* * *

Ay:Oh hi*flashback*-wait a second, haven't we meet before?

Tsuki: nope! I don't believe so... This is Haru! A close friend of mine! And these girls are Mavis and Esper! We just got transferred here!

Haru: Nice to meet you...

Esper: YAY! New friends! *gives bone crushing hug*

Mavis: yo...

Anick:*gets the bone crushing hug*Halp...!

Alex:I am Alexander Roland! The most handsome man in the world.

Ay:Really? Hmm...*removes Tsuki's hood*There are those ears and tail...

Tsuki: Wow! Aren't you curious... *takes of hoodie completely*Well, since I don't need this anymore...

Esper: Oh! Umm sooo sorry!*let's go* I just can't control myself! *screams* YAY! I'm just very excited!

Anick:*groaning on the ground*

Alex:Ya ok?*sweats drop*

Ay:...A dragon appeared!

Tsuki: That is a dragon... What could it be after?... Hold on a sec... *slays dragon single handedly*

Haru: Tsuki, make a portal, Esper, help me carry it...

Tsuki: *makes a black portal appear*

Haru and Esper: *carry unconscious dragon and brings into portal*

Mavis: *Helps Anick up*

Anick:Thanks...

Ay:Hmm...Deja vu?

Tsuki: Maybe you were thinking of someone else?

Haru: Maybe...

Esper: Sorry again! Gomen'nasai*bows*

Mavis: You sure you're okay? My sis can be kinda crazy sometimes! *giggles looking at Esper*

Esper: *hits Mavis on the head*

Mavis: Ow! What was that for?! It was just a joke!

Esper: *sticks out tongue at Mavis*

Mavis: *sticks out tongue at Esper*

Tsuki: ugh...*facepalms* I'm so sorry that they are so Childish...

Anick:It's okay. The students here are like those too, but worse...

Ay:Childish?..

Tsuki: Worse how?

Anick:Don't sweat the details.

* * *

Musuki:Hmm? I just sense that someone hit darling...*yandere aura spreads through the classroom*

* * *

Ay:Uhh, well Tsuki nice to meet you!(Again...) We uhh...gotta go somewhere, bye!

Tsuki: Bye? I guess?

Haru: They are so weird...

Esper and Mavis: *nods head slowly*

* * *

Ay:Guys! You need to trust me on this one.

Anick:What is it Ay? I never seen you so frustrated.

Alex:Yeah. It's like, you just went back in time.

Ay:...How did you know?

Alex:Animes.

Ay:Well anyway. Those guys aren't normal! They have powers and shit and stuff! You know what that means right Anick?

Anick:*flinched*I see...

Alex:Wha-Whut? Oh c'mon!

 **"..."**

Ay/Anick:*walks away*

Alex:You guys didn't even say a word!

* * *

 **Welp, let's turn the daily lives story into a story with plots k? :3 Feels like wanna change a little but I'll make sure there's some joke in it.**

 **I learned that sometimes, while you write your stories jokes magically appears inside your head. XD**

 **FOR NOW, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **SCHOOL SUCKS! I SLEPT IN CLASS LIKE ONCE A DAY!**

 **(True Story)**


	24. Happy Birthday Garth Kaiser!

Ay:Nee Liza-sensei! When's Max-sensei are going to come?

Liza:He will be here soon~I'm sure he wasn't busy.

Anick:*enters class* *which is empty except that Ay and Liza were the only ones in class*

 **Time: 6:30am.**

Anick:What, are you two talking about?

Ay:...Should we tell him Sensei?

Liza:Ok~!

Ay:You see my friend. Today's our teacher-Max's- birthday!

Anick" ._. Okay.

Liza:He's thinking other stuff isn't he?

Ay:Yeah...start from the scratch!

* * *

 **Time:8 am.**

Ay:*out of breath* *panting*Do you get it _now?_

Anick:...I do actually.

Liza:Finally!*lays down at the teacher's desk*We are already tired decorating the classroom but explaining one simple stuff to your friend was more tiring.

Ay:*pants*It can't be helped.*pants*He has ADHD.

Anick:So Ay.

Ay:Hai?

Anick:Who is Max-sensei?

 **Ay lost in rage as he charges at his friend before locking his arm on Anick's neck as he jumped a little bit and fall to the floor with his friend.**

Alex:RKO out of nowhere!

Liza:Ah! Alexander-kun. You were here too?

Alex:Nah, I just arrived a while ago.

Musuki:Konnichiwa!

Alex:So... What happened to those two?

Ay/Anick:*both is fidgeting like a squashed bug*

Liza:I don't know.*shrugs*They both were playing...I guess?*tee-hee*

Ay:Don't forget Liza-sensei! Today's your soon-to-be-husband's birthday!

Liza:*blush*H-How did you that we're not-

Ay:I am a weird person who's dreams shows the future!

Alex:What does that even mean...

Anick:*fidget fidget*

Ay:Anyway, we need to continue to decorate the classroom.

Liza:Whaa- I thought we have finished it.

 **A door was decorated by a strimmers and banners that says 'Max'.**

Ay:That's just the door! We need to decorate the classroom to!

Musuki:Can we help~?

Ay:Sure! More hands equal less time!

Alex:Yosh! Time to show my strength to Musuki!*shines brightly*

Anick:...*was about to run about but was forced to work*

* * *

Fina/Liv:*enters the classroom*

Ay:*asked to help out*

 **The same thing goes on and on with everyone decorating the classroom until it was 9:30am.**

Max:Alright everyone please take your-

 **Everyone was hiding.**

Max: Huh? I thought the classroom was full...

Liza:*whistles*

Ay/Anick/Alex:*throws strimmers*

Sabre/Ck:*shoots out confetti*

Derpy:*pulls out a banner says " Happy Birthday! "*

Aoi/Cait/Liv/Caliya/Hacker/Nicolas/Dark/Fina/Musuki:Happy Birthday Max-sensei!

Max:You guys...

Liza:*smiles*Happy birthday, my husband~

Max:*tears of joy*I'm very glad that you guys made this... But...

Ay:Hmm?

Max:My birthday was actually next week.

Liza:*turns into stone*

Ay:*turns into stone as well*

Everyone:*pokerface*

 **They celebrated the birthday quietly as Max laughed at the surprised students.**

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **This chapter was specially made for Garth Kaiser** **who's birthday is on 15 January.**

* * *

Omake

 **They were cleaning up the classroom as Ay talks with his friend about something.**

Ay:Hey Anick.

Anick:Yeah?

Ay:When's your birthday?

Anick:Hmm... Before I answer, when's your birthday?

Cait:Hehe~

Ay:My birthday is Cait's birthday as well.

Alex:Oh. An OTP here.

Ay:No we're not!

Cait:OTP?

Alex:It means One True Pairing.

Ay:Can you stop-equal reality with animes?

Alex:I always does that.

Anick:Huh. And I thought here that someone's birthday is coming up.

Alex:Cait x Ay. Not bad... Not bad at all.


	25. Buying The Wrong Time

Ay:*thinking*...Okay...I got this ticket from a guy that thanked me for helping him...but...there are four tickets...who should I invite...?

Anick:Yo.

Ay:Yo. Oh Anick! Good timing, I'm having a problem.

Anick:Problem?

Ay: You see...I have these tickets for four and I don't know who I want to invite...

Anick:Invite our gang then.

Ay: You mean Alex?

Anick:...Who the heck is he?

Ay: (Your ADHD is getting worse...)Well anyway, I guess I'll just invite Cait and Alex.

* * *

-The Concert-

Ay/Anick/Wan/Kiri/Jack/Harith/Alex/Cait:*sits on a chair*

 **Aoi and other members is raised from the underground of the stage.**

All:Ohayo minna!

Tenshi: I am Tenshi!

Midori: Midori!

Aoi (or rather Sora): Hi I'm Sora!

Star: Boku ga Star!

Hisoka: Hisoka ga watashi no namae!

All five: and when together we are The Shooting stars of Heaven!

Ay:Wow...

Alex:A band of girls! They've made a lot of songs for anime openings!

Wan:Whoa...I didn't think that our day meeting together was awesome!

Harith:Ha! Ha! Ha! This is great! Did you really accidentally brought 8 tickets for free Ay?!

Ay:Ach! Stop hitting my back...

Aoi: (Wait is it ju- NOPE That's totally them! Crap! My cover!)

Ay:*notice something*Eh...wait a second...

Zareef:I heard that the girls were in your school Anick!

Anick:They are? Huh, didn't remember any of them...

*Second song ends and the team gets the formation ready for the 3rd song*

* **Kirasagi Attention***

Aoi: Wow ikisaki wa doushiyou chotto shifuku ja mazui kana

Star: Aa, nani mo kamo houri dashi chatta gogo

*and so on*

Ay:*listens with his cat ears twitching* _I've heard this song before..._

Anick:*bored*

Alex and others:*listens to the song*

Aoi: *almost trips* phew...

Midori: (That's a minus on the game there Sora...)

Anick:I don't know how they gained a lot of fan just from a fall.

Kiri:You can see her panties when she fall actually.

Alex:*nosebleed*O_O Really?!

All except Alex and Cait:... This guy...

Harith:Ha ha ha! What a really weird friend you made Ay!

Ay:Like I said... Stop knocking my back...

* * *

Ay:Welp...the show's over...

Anick:I'm hungryyyy~

Alex:What are you? A child?

Wan:*laugh*Still the same old friends of ours!

Jack(Zareef):Let's go eat some food.

* * *

*Backstage*

Aoi: did they found out?

Midori: Don't ask me~ I dunno~

Hisoka: Pretty sure she was talking to her lonely-

Aoi: I am not lonely Hisoka!

Ay:*ears twitches*Guys. I gotta check something out for a while.

Anick:Sure.

Kiri:Meet us back at that restaurant!

Manager: Oh I remember somebody buying 8 tickets as a gift

Tenshi: aaand? are those ticket one of the tickets that grants entry to the backstage?

Manager: yes

Aoi:...

Star: one thing I seriously hate about her is her silence at this times

Ay:Hmm...*enters backstage*Oh! There are people here!

Staff: what do you need here kid?

Jan 1Ay:(Oh god...a man with muscles...)Umm, well you see, this ticket has something on it.*shows the ticket*

Staff: oh and sorry if ya were intimidated by me kid so which of the performers are you gonna go to?

Ay:Uhh...*randomly points at Aoi*

Staff: oh okay you may pass *let's ay enter*

Ay:Thanks. *enters* _He bought it... sweet._

Manager: Now now calm down Sora and go inside the dressing ro-

Midori: Nani~?

Manager: that boy's here no use hiding now

Hisoka: just talk to him

Aoi: shaddup you two...

Ay:*looks around*

Tenshi: oi anta! (Hey you!)

Ay:Hai?

Tenshi: c'mere!

Aoi: ...seriously...?

Star: yup she's darn serious

Ay:Yes? _Did I do something wrong?_

Tenshi: *points at Aoi*

Ay:Oh. Hey Aoi!

Aoi: H-hey...

Ay:What cha' doing here? I thought this is for performers only?

Manager: To be honest Sora or rather Aoi here is an idol

Ay:An idol?*glance at Aoi*

Hisoka: and the leader of 'The Shooting Stars of heaven'!

Ay:Ooh...

Manager: what else do you want?

Ay:Dunno...take her home? _Am I a pervert actually? Heh, never thought of that..._

Manager: unfortunately you could not do that

Ay:Well...what can I do?

Manager: maybe go talk to her?

Ay:Sure!*goes to Aoi* _What the heck was I'm doing back here anyway?_

Aoi: ?

Ay:How long have you been a band leader?

Aoi: 3 months...

Ay:Wow! You're pretty awesome!

Aoi:...

Ay:And your performance were great too! *smiles*

Aoi: *smiles* thanks...

Ay:Hehe. You're welcome! Oh! I gotta go back to the gang, well. See ya later!*runs off*

Aoi: bye...

Hisoka: ya like him dun ya?

Aoi: *corkscrew punches hisoka with an emotionless face*

* * *

Harith:Oy! Ay! We got ourself some food here!

Ay:Ahhhh wait wait I wanna eat too!

Cait:*giggles*

* * *

 **Yep. I'm pretty like offline right now because 1) Its hard to write stories if I don't have inspiration.**

 **2) Anyone checked my poll? And 3) My TABLET NOW BROKEN!**

 **TAT I GTG TO JAPAN WITH FOXXNETT TONIGHT. (And maybe KRTC as well) I HOPE that I CAN go there. Because there's a possibility 99% I won't go and 1% I will.**

 **Hope for me to go tonight...pwease~!**

 **Also, the other character like: Harith, Jack(Zareef), Kiri(Full name is Kirimaru), and Wan will be introduced later. For now.**

 **I'll see you. In the next chapter.**


	26. Soccer is Dangerous

Question: Can we successfully purify dirty water to create a sustainable habitat for 3 fish?

Hypothesis: We predict that we can successfully purify dirty water to create a sustainable habitat for 3 fish using our knowledge of filtration however we cannot guarantee all our fish may survive.

Materials:

\- Three Rosy Red Minnows

\- Two 2L bottles

\- Two coffee filters

\- ¼ of a sponge

\- Tape

\- Aquatic plants

\- Soil with grass rooted in

\- Approximately 2½ cups of cleaned rocks

Procedure:

1\. Firstly, we took one 2L bottle and cut off the top part from the red line and up (refer to figure 1), that is to be used as section for the terrestrial layer

2\. Secondly, the second 2L bottle was taken and the bottom part from the blue line up (refer to figure 2) was cut off and is to be the lid to seal the eco-column. The previous bottle from step one was then placed under the current bottle as shown in figure 3.

3\. Thirdly, a sponge was taken and cut into four pieces, one piece which we place into the circular opening of the plastic water bottle on top (figure 4)

4\. Then we took rocks from outside and cleaned it, thoroughly removing any contaminates and placed the rocks into the aquatic section of the eco column

5\. Next, we filtered the contaminated water using a metal strainer with a coffee filter on top, letting the water run through the coffee filter and strainer before filtering it once more into a plastic bottle cut in half (shown in figure 5) with a coffee filter placed inside to further clean the water.

6\. After, the filtered water was placed in the aquatic section, filling the aquatic section until the water had risen to cover the sponge.

7\. Once the task of filtering the water was complete, we took soil with grass still rooted in and place it into the terrestrial section.

8\. Then we adjusted the soil to better support the grass and set the eco column into a sunny spot for the grass to grow.

Analysis:

Many things may have contributed to the overall failure of the aquatic section and the success of the terrestrial section. The water plant could have been too small to sufficiently support three fish thus letting them perish from malnutrition, the water may not have been filtered adequately and th size of the eco-column itself may have been too constricting for the fish to live comfortably. Harmful bacteria may have killed the fish and in addition, once a fish dies, the body may emit bacteria that could harm the remaining living fishes. Furthermore, the waste from the fish may also contaminate the water. Also, in comparison to last year, the water plant we would have placed inside may not provide enough oxygen for the fish to live. The sponge can prevent any soil from the terrestrial section to fall into the aquatic system and thus, prevent a potential contaminant. As for the terrestrial system, sufficient sunlight and enough nutrients in the soil may have led to the overall success. Because the sponge was permeable, the water from the aquatic section could evaporate through the sponge to moisten the soil in the terrestrial section, thus, letting the grass thrive.

In our hypothesis, we have said that we can successfully filter the water to form a sustainable environment for three fish however that is sadly incorrect. We may have filtered it enough for life but with prolonged exposure, the bacteria may build up and eventually kill the fish. Insufficient supply of oxygen may have also killed the fish along with contaminants that have spawned from dead fish or dirt from the terrestrial section.

Future Research:

In the future, if we shall do this project again, we would have to use a bigger water plant and successfully place it into the aquatic section. The filtration system would have to be more effective to sustain the fish and as for the bottle itself, we would find a bigger bottle to create a bigger environment. That way, when waste is created from the fish, the waste can spread over the space and allowing for less waste for the fish to ingest. In a smaller space, the waste is more compact and the fish will ingest larger amounts of waste.

Conclusion:

In conclusion, our eco-column has ultimately failed. The aquatic section had never formed however our terrestrial section was a big success. Many things have led to this ending and should another eco column come forward, we had learned a lot from this, and the preview last year eco column to create an eco column that should improve dramatically.

Ay: Ay. exe has stopped working.*falls over*

Anick:Hang in there!

Fina:whaaaaa

Anick:It means he's out.

Alex:That's some long report there...

Fina:That's what I said~ XD where'd he go?

Anick:*points on the ground*

Fina: Why not dig him up...?

Anick:Dig him up?

Alex:For what exactly?

Fina: Didn't you say he was in the ground?

Anick:*facepalmed*I said he passed out from reading your report.

Fina: hehe, I thought you meant in the ground.

Anick:*facepalmed...again*

Alex:We are having PE right now.

Fina:NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Anick:*flinched*What's wrong with you?!

Fina: I don't like PE.

Alex:Why?

Fina: Because I fail at it~

Ay:*wakes up*Mm...what happun?

Fina: Ask them *points at Anick and Alex*

Anick:*points at the long report* You almost died from the long report.

Ay:Oh...that's what happen.

Fina: Yuppie~

Ay:Hey! It's soccer now! Wanna play with us?

Fina: No. Way. Soccer. Is. The. Worse. Sport. Imaginable.

Ay:*flinched*

Alex:She has turned into a robot!

Fina: Lol, no, I'M HUMAN.

Ay:We know that.

Anick:*sits in a corner doing nothing*

Fina: So...?

Ay:*goes to play soccer, as a defender*

Fina: *Watches on the side*

Random striker:*shoots the ball*

Ay:OwO*sees the ball coming towards him*Oh golly...

Fina: *sweatdrops*

Anick:There goes the ball...

 ***BAM*** **The ball stopped at Ay's stomach as he vomits a waterfall of blood with a calm face.**

Ay:I'm ok!

Fina: ...

Ay:*vomits again*

Anick:He's fine. ._.

Fina: Rly...

Alex:I think he's not...

Anick:Here comes another ball.

Ay:*gets hit by the ball again, vomits*

Fina: Can't you move your legs?!

Anick:He is like a magnet when he plays soccer-the guy who always get hit by the ball.

Fina: Wow...

Alex:I don't think he can even move right now...

Another ball heads toward Ay.

Fina: Oh for god's sake, MOVE! *Shoves Ay outta way*

Ay:*falls down*Ow!

The ball now heads toward Fina. **At this moment, Alex was imagining the things that would've been happen if they didn't screw it up.**

Fina: eh... *trys to jump out of the way*

Ay:*pushes Fina out of the way*

Fina: *Kicks Ay out of the way*

Ay:Hey!*shoves Fina out of the way*

Fina: Whaaaa?! *Kicks Ay again*

Ay:Ow! Get outta the way!*pushed her again*

Fina: Do you have any common sense, THE BALL IS COMING *Pulls Ay off to the side*

Ay:I do have common sense, and THAT'S MY BALL!

Fina: Fine... then...

Ay:Good!*the ball hits his side, as he calmly vomits another blood of water before fall down*

Max:Class's over!

Fina: mhmm

Anick/Alex:Weewooweeooweewoo!*carries Ay to the nurse's office*

Fina: Byeee!

* * *

Ay:Did we...win...

Anick:You did great out there man.

Alex:Even though you painted the field with blood...

Fina: *Walks off to find a cookie* Im surprised you didn't die

Ay:I'm surprised you can kick people.

Fina: Ya, what'd you think?!

Ay:A shy girl that won't talk to anyone.

Fina: Mhmm

Ay:Anyway, even though its a little bit late. Thank you.*smiles*

Fina: No problem...

Ay:Now...*eyes goes into two giant "X_X "*

Fina: Is he dead...? *Nudges Ay with her foot*

Ay:X_X

Anick:*checking*No heartbeat.

Fina: Oh my god...

Sadistic Alex:*heel drops on Ay*

Fina: ... ._.

Ay:*spits out acid*

Anick:There goes his nutrition.

Fina: Ah, gross *backs away*

Alex:Aw sh-

Anick:To the hospital!

Fina: Bye... Then...

Ay:*mumbles something before waving his hand at her*

Fina: *waves*

* * *

 **At the hospital...**

Foxillina:*exits a room with a paper on it*

Alex:We have an emergency! There's a boy losing blood every second out there!

Anick:There is?

Alex:He is our friend you idiot!

Foxillina:*hides behind a corner* *focuses on Anick* _...Senpai..._

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**


	27. Breaking The Wall, Bone and Skull

**Today Ay was a little bit uhh... different.**

Ay:Ohayo!

A girl and another girl: Huh?

Ay:Hi!

?: Why me? Not Shizu or Viola?

A Kuudere: Good morning too Aylife.

Ay:Aylife? Who's that?

The Kuudere:...*Sigh* I forgot...

The Sister: *Slowly goes out of the camera view*.

Ay:Actually, who are you two?

The sister: Uhh...

Thr Kuudere: Your maids.

The Sister: ! (Wait, WHAT!?)

Ay:Our school have maids?

The Kuudere: Have you not heard?

The Sister: Mizuki! What are you *As she goes near Mizuki, she got punched in the stomach*.

Mizuki: My Nee-san also was surprise about that and decided to attend with me.

Nee-san: (W-what!?)

Ay:I see... Well, I'm a little bit interested in maids. _I think I've already gotten a maid at my room... (Cait)_... But at least he's not-

Alex: Ay!

Ay:Oh god...

Mizuki: We may not be in our proper attire but, what does master want?

The Sister: (Why maid? WHY!? T_T)

Ay:Hmm... Can I know your name first?

Mizuki: My name is Mizuki, and this is my Nee-san, Akki.

Akki: Oh, uhh he- Ahem, n-nice meeting you...m-master.

Mizuki: (I thought she was gonna freak out.)

Ay:Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Ay. Don't call me master though, I hate being on top.

Mizuki: Understood...Ay.

Dark: Hey Ay! How ya do- *Stops as he sees Mizuki and Akki*.

Ay:Oh! Hey Dark!

Alex:Did he... just ignored me all the time?! By paying attention to these cute maids?!¿°

Dark: Such beauty to behold!

Mizuki and Akki: (Does he not know we are his OC?)

Ay:Huh? Where where?*searches around*

Alex:(Right beside you idiot...)

Dark: Right beside you Ay.

Ay:Hmm?*turns head toward the 'maids'*Oh. Mizuki and Akki?

Dark: Oh, familiar names...

Mizuki and Akki: (Must've hit his head.)

Ay:Are they that cute?

Alex:(Doesn't he have sense of kawaiiness?)

 **(Anick's Fact: Ay doesn't know how to compare things between cuteness and coolness.)**

Dark: They're both cute and beautiful that it makes my heart pound and my mind thinking only of them for an eternity in a moment!

Akki and Mizuki: (Somehow, I'm beginning to think that he's someone I don't know.)

Ay:Your heart pounds? Won't Arch White be angry?

Dark: *Flinch* Oh...crap.

Akki: Arch?

Mizuki: White?

Ay:His childhood friend.

Dark:...Keep this a secret.

Akki: (He's becoming into a womanizer!)

Mizuki: (...Firodile...I know you did nothing but one day, I will slash you until you beg for your life...because now I know how it feels for a man looking into a different woman.)

Ay:Why? I mean. Isn't this her class?*points at Class 1-C*

Dark: Oh look at the time! I'm late for my class, see ya guys! *Runs away quickly*.

Ay:What's wrong with him?

Alex:What's wrong with you?! You have been ignoring me!

Akki: Oh! My apologies master (suddenly, I'm getting the hang of this.)

Mizuki:...

Alex:That's the right way!

Anick:Hello? Police? There's a guy doing sexual harassment towards two women.

Alex:Wha-!

Akki: Sexual harassment!?...well...if master wants to...

Mizuki: (Every maid needs to obey master's wishes...good luck Nee-san)

Alex:Wait... what are you doing?!

Ay/Anick:(Is he cheating on Musuki?)

Akki: Obeying your commands.

Alex:Lemme think what I just said...*processing*

Ay/Anick:*processing as well*

Alex:I just asked you to call me Master.

Akki: Then what about that sexual harrassment?

Anick: I was mentioning about this 'prefect' here was about to do something lewd in public.

Alex:I would never do that! And you know I have-

Ay:Your luck ran out my friend.

* * *

 **Musuki ran around school with incredible speed. Searching for the trio and the 'maids' with intense yandere aura that has withered trees.**

* * *

Akki: Oh, OK, then master does not want it.

Ay:No no. That's not the problem here.

Anick: I. Want. It.

Ay:*facepalned*

Akki: As you wish then master.

Anick:Yes! Give me that booty!

Alex:Hello? Police?

Ay: Uhh... Mizuki-chan...

Akki: As you wish (Uses illusion).

Mizuki: Yes?

 **Akki:Ahh~ Master Anick-san~**

Anick:Wahahahaha...wahahahahhaahahahahahahah!

Alex:...Damn there's too much booty.

Ay:Am I the only one "not" seeing perverted things?

Mizuki: Aside from me and Nee-san, yes.

Ay:Does that make me weird?

Mizuki: It depends on how you react.

Ay:Hmm... Then if I done something lewd to anybody, would you react?

Mizuki: I won't.

Ay:Just like now?

Mizuki: It does not matter.

Ay:Hmm... do you have any crush?

Mizuki:...Perhaps...

Ay:*processing*Is he perverted?

Mizuki: Yes...an idiot, careless, annoying, pervert.

Ay:(Sounds like my persona.) Does he have bad manners? Like, "Oppai forever!"

Mizuki: Yes...

Ay:Hmm...

Mizuki: What is it?

Ay:Is this him?*eyes turns immediately ruby red*

F:I told you not to change in front of people!*notices Mizuki* Especially her!

Mizuki: Hello idiot.

F:Stop with that "idiot" already! And is that how you greet people?!

Mizuki: Just you.

F:-_- I see...

Mizuki: So...are you waiting for me to slash you or are you going to start running before I slash you? *Readies her scythe*.

Akki: How does it feel master~?

Anick:Greattttt!

F:Wha-Wait! If you kill me this cat guy are going to die too!

Akki: Then I'll give you more! (Illusion)

Mizuki:...Idiot, have you forgotten that I have the power of blood?

F:I don't care of you can control blood or whatever!

Alex:Hey Ayyyyyy~ Why don't you jumped into her chest as well~

F:Doke!*kicks Alex in the balls*

Mizuki: I won't let you get away. *Chases Firo fast*.

F:Heck no! Ay! Change back!

(Ay:Uhh... Shouldn't you do that? )

F:Are you an idiot?!

Mizuki: I won't let you change back.

F:Heck yeah I will! I can't stay in this show any longer! And so are you!

Mizuki: And that is why I have to slash you.

F:Noo! Author! End the show now!

Ayfxa:Ehh... must I? It was just starting to get fun...

Mizuki: How to stop him?...hmm...

Ay:Who? Me?

Mizuki:...never mind *stops chasing*.

Ay:Well... I will see you next time Mizuki?

Mizuki: We will not meet each other again master.

Ay:Because Dark ran away?

Mizuki: No...the reason is much more sadder than that, that even Firodile might get crazy.

Ay: I see... Well, it was nice knowing you!

Mizuki: Then, I bid you my last farewell. *Bows, then leaves*.

Dark: *Peeks out of a corner*...Is she gone?

Ay:Yeah! Why?

Dark: Whew, don't ask, anyways...where are the others?

Anick/Alex:*knocked out*

Ay:I guess Akki left too.

Dark: Yup...but what happened here?

Ay:Hmm... dunno~

*strong presence can be felt*

* * *

Dark:...Somehow...something is bugging me.

(F:Dude! Do anything to bug him!)

Ay:Hmm... is that footsteps I heard?

Dark: Where?

Ay:Right behi-ACK!*gets **one punched** from behind*

 **A girl wearing a brown school uniform with a black tie and white shirt beneath it and a red skirt, she also has white hair flowing gracefully and you could have mistaken her as a blind girl because of her albino eyes.**

Arch: Now...what is this about?

Dark: A-Arch!

Ay: I'm dead...

Arch: Oh, then should I should add some more *Cracks knuckles*.

Dark: Ahh! Arch! Stop it!

Anick:He's gonna get it...

Arch: No. Can. Do~.

Dark: Ahh! (I have no choice!)

Arch: *Is about to break Ay's neck* *Until... "

Dark: *Hugs Arch to stop her*.

Ay:(He saved me-!)

Alex:(He hugged her!)

Arch: D-D-D-D-D-DARK!? *Blush*

Dark: Sorry guys, gotta go! *Runs away fast while hugging Arch* (Because I'm too cool to do bridal carrying.)

Anick:He...

Ay:Have a...

Anick/Ay:*intense rage*Girlfriend...

Dark: (Somehow...something's bugging me...again.)

Anick:*draws M16, Glock, Desert Eagle, Rocket Launcher, MK19 SCAR, AWP etc...*

Ay:*cracks his knuckles*

Alex:(They have insane recovery!)

Dark: (It's getting even worse!) *Runs faster*.

Arch: D-Dark! Slowdown!

Ay/Anick:DARKKKKKK!

Dark: Arch...

Arch: W-what is it?

Dark:...*Deep breath*...you know...I should've married you back when we were kids.

Arch: W-w-w-w-what a-a-are y-you s-s-s-saying!? W-w-we w-were k-kids back then! *Blush intensifying*.

Dark: But I regret that now.

Arch: W-why? Why d-do you want to m-marry me badly n-now?

Dark: For stress relief.

Arch...Y-you BAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA! *Punches Dark so hard*.

Dark: Gah!

Ay/Anick:*face-slide on the ground with intense pain*

Anick:*gets to shot Dark in the leg*

Arch: BAKA BAKA BAAAKAAA! *punches Dark one more time*.

Dark: *K.O.!*

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Cait:Ohayo minna-san~ Watashi wa Cait desu~ I will be giving you info about Ay's difference for today's chapter. Without further a do~He has four personalities or shorten-persona. That resides inside his body. This info is based on the author's true story or the reality. The four persona's are~:**

 **A: Ay's stoic persona. He is based on Aylife Fueko from Dimension Traveller.**

 **F: Ay's perverted persona. He rarely came out except if there are cute girls with big breast nearby.**

 **Pron:Ay's robotic persona. Ay usually asked him to do his homework. Which he willingly obey his commands.**

 **Ap:Ay's happy-go-lucky persona. Its very easy to mistaken Ay's own personality but she's actually the one who has always been appearing lately. You just didn't notice. :P**

 **Ay's eyes will turned into different colours each time he change personalities.**

 **A: Blue.**

 **F:Red.**

 **Pron:White.**

 **Ap:Purple.**

* * *

 **And now... Anick's List Of Stuff!**

Anick:For today, it will be about cup sizes.

Aoi: Flat.

Liv:Flat.

Caliya:Flat.

Liza:BIG.

Hacker:Flat.

Musuki:Flat.

Fina:Flat.

Cait:Flat.

Foxillina:BIG.

Anick:I hope no female will throw bad review at me.


	28. Valentine's Day

Anick:Sooo, guys.

Ay/Alex:*eating*Hmm?

Anick:Who is going to be your Valentine?

Ay:*spits out drink*

Alex:Of course it would be my cute girlfriend, Musuki.

Ay:Yeah... We already guessed it a mile away... How about you Anick?

Anick:..*smirk*...

Ay:WHAT'S WITH THAT SMIRK YA DUMBASS?! DON'T TELL ME-

Anick:...Yesssssssssssssss...

Ay:*flops into despair*

Alex:Well... since its Valentine's Day. Who is going to your Valentine Ay?

Cait:*flinched*

Ay:Who? More like none...

Alex/Anick:(This guy really has no idea what's happening around him)

Anick:So then, let's vote.

Ay:For what?

Anick:*readies shotgun*

Alex:*deep breath*

* * *

 **Check my poll! It's updated! :3**


	29. The Heartbreaking Sweet Day?

**Poll Result: The Winner is Aoi!**

 **Aoi: 5**

 **Foxillina: 4**

 **Charlotte: 4**

 **Liv: 2**

 **Cait: 2**

 **Fina: 1**

 **Hacker & Caliya: 0**

* * *

-Recess-

Ay:*sleeping while wearing a headphone*

Anick:Oi! Wake up! That's my headphone!

Aoi: *flinches while reading a book* (...Why so loud...?)

Anick:*sigh*He is sleeping like a log. Guess I'll better leave him be.*walks away*

Aoi: *closes the book* Ah,crap...I forgot to put the bookmark...oh well...

Alex:*talking to Dark in a distance*

Aoi: *takes the headphones from Ay and puts it on*

 ***playing Kisaragi Attention***

Aoi: *hums the song*

Alex:Hmm? Oh, Aoi's humming Ay's favourite song.

Aoi: ...Aa mou..! Iya na taishitsu da naa~ Sonna koto ie mo shinai keredo~...

Ay:*yawns*Mmm~?

Aoi: ...Oh hey ay...

Ay:Oh? Aoi? What are you doing with my headphone? And also, Anick! This is my freaking headphone! You're the one who steal it from me you idiot!

Aoi: whoa,whoa...calm down I was just listening to what music you usually play...

Ay:Ah, sorry! I was just listening to the song you sang on the concert. I got pretty addicted to it hehe...

Aoi: ...I think you meant us...not just me..

Ay:Us?

Aoi: my whole team...

Ay:Oh yeah! The Shooting Stars of Heaven right?

Aoi: don't be so loud...

Ay:Hmm? Oh, sorry... by the way, do you have a partner for Valentine's Day?

Aoi: ...no...

Ay:*laughs nervously*Same...

Aoi: ...

Ay:...

Alex:Why don't you guys partner up!

Aoi: *blushes* ...E-err...

Ay:... He may be right though...

Aoi: ...maybe...

Ay:I-I mean, just as friends, right?!

Aoi: ...R-right...

Ay:Well... here!*gives a packet of chocolate*

Aoi: Uuhh...Th-thanks...

Ay: You're welcome...

* * *

 **Somewhere at a riverbank...**

Anick: ...*reading a book for the first time*

Foxillina:... Senpai...* sits behind him in a distance*

Anick:*flinched*(Shit! Its that crazy stalker! What? You think I haven't noticed her for the first few days? Hah! You readers are a bit foolish!)

Foxillina:...

Anick:(Butthatisnottheproblemhere. Okay think Anick, think! Try to reject her lightly!)... Do you have any partner for Valentine's Day?

Foxillina:*blushes lightly*

Anick:*facepalmed*(WHY THE FUCK DID I ASK ABOUT THAT?!)... I'm ...

Foxillina:*fidgets*

Anick:... Have already taken.*stands up and runs off*

 **The wind blows into the quiet atmosphere.**

* * *

 **After that, Foxillina went somewhere near Aurora Academy. At the same time, Alex was out to buy some chocolate for Musuki.**

Alex:*whistling*

Foxillina: ...*sad*...

Alex:(Now that I've got these chocolates for Musuki, I can give her my feelings back!) Hehe!

...

Nicolas:*somewhere on top of a building*Target acquired. *shots a bullet from a sniper* Wait a minute... *was targeting Foxillina*...

...

Alex:*hears the sound of a bullet* Where is it headed to?..

Foxillina:...

Sadistic Alex:To... her! *pushes Foxillina out of the way*

 **The bullet misses.**

Nicolas:Damn.

Anick:Damn my ass, asshole.

Nicolas:*draws fun*

Anick:*draws gun as well* Let the battle begin...!

* * *

Alex:Ugh... you okay?

Foxillina:*under Alex* Y-Yeah...(What was he trying to do...? Was he trying to save me from being hit by a truck?)...

 **They're on a street.**

Alex:(I saved a girl :D! Now she will be a part of my harem and stuff!) *looks at the girl* ( O_O Isn't she the weird girl me and Ay met at the riverbank with Anick?)

Foxillina:*pushes Alex to the ground and hold him down*I have stressed lately... can you help me by releasing my stress...?

Alex:..Uhh..(SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE ME! SOMEBODY! HELP!)

Foxillina:*emotionless face turns into a dangerous smile*

* * *

Musuki:Alex-kun! *pushed Foxillina* Alex! Are you okay?! She didn't do anything yet right?!

Alex:Yeah...(My savior!)

Foxillina:Who is she...

Musuki: Oy! Listen here! Alexander Roland, only belongs to me and Musuki Tenzo only. Got that?! Alex-kun let's get back to school. We shouldn't stay here much longer.

Foxillina:*heartbroken once again*

Alex:*walks away with Musuki* _I know I know, I abandoned a girl. But she is a different type! And Musuki will kill me if I cheated her!_

* * *

 **The sun starts to set. Foxillina was back at the riverbank. Heartbroken once again she looks at the heart-shaped box of chocolate on her hand.**

Ay:Sure is cold today~

Foxillina:*flinched then sigh*What do you want...

Ay:Hmm? Oh hi there! Been a long time since I've met ya.

...

Foxillina: It's repeating again...

Ay: What is repeating?

Foxillina:... Every time some guy saved me... they would have run away afterwards.

Ay:Why?

Foxillina:...B-Because I*starts crying* am different from the others...*her ears and fox tail starts to flails down*

Ay: Soka~ ... You know. Love isn't so much more important in the world.

Foxillina:?

Ay:In this world, there are friends, enemies, rivals and such. The most important thing to have in one's heart is about how they behave towards the other.

brother always scold me if I done something stupid, my mother wouldn't believe I am smart because of my bad grades. And my friends support me whenever I'm bored.

Foxillina:... I see ... _What is with this guy? He is too kind..._

Ay:*cat ears twitch* And I am- _wait a minute, today is Valentine's Day right? Where some students confess their love to each other... so that means... -_ thei- _then those two! -_ Tsuki!

Foxillina:*what she heard* **I... daisuki desu!** *blushes intensely* (H-H-He just confessed to me!)

Ay:Ah sorry! I gotta go!

Foxillina:W-Wait!

Ay:Hmm?

Foxiliina: C-Can I... know your name?..

Ay:It's Ay. How about yours?

Foxillina:(This is the first time someone asked about my real name...) ... It's Foxillina.

Ay: Hehe, it was knowing you Foxillina! I bet we will meet again! For now, bye! *runs off toward his school while waving toward her direction*

Foxillina:*waves back*... Bye... Ay.

Ay:*thinks while running* _I must stop Tsuki and Haru from breaking this nice day with a forbidden relationship!_

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! OvO**

 **The poll seems fun? Or nah? I can always make more. But only if there is a reason and "plot" behind it.**

 **I know. Valentine's Day was about a week ago. But let's enjoy the Chinese New Year for now shall we?**


	30. Checking Up On Everyone

**Today, the gang has decided to check on everyone. Who hasn't been active lately.**

Ay:Hey Caliya.

Caliya: Hm?

Ay:Since you've been quiet for a while... Why you try to make friends?

Caliya: Um... okay?

Ay:Who do you want to start with?

Caliya: I do not know...

Ay:Hmm...how about talking to my friends then?

Caliya: Hmm... alright.

Ay:Hey Anick!

Anick:Hmm?*comes over*

Ay:Remember Caliya?

Anick:...

Caliya: Have we met?

Anick:That's my question actually.

Ay:*facepalmed*

Caliya: ...

Alex:*enters the classroom*

Caliya: Oh, hi.

Alex:I am the most handsome man in the world! And nobody can deny that!

Ay/Anick:You aren't.

Alex:*flinched*

Caliya:Uhh...

Ay:Oh! Sorry Caliya! It looks like we ignored you again...

Caliya: . . .

Ay:Umm... are you... angry?

Caliya: No, I'm more of annoyed and bored. Anger is not something I usually display.

Ay:Uhh... here! A story book!

Caliya: Um... okay?

Ay:Wait a sec...*grabs his bag and pulls out a book*This is a book I bought yesterday! It's called "Stuck in The Closet"!

Caliya: Ok...?

Ay: It's a good short story book! Even though I only read it halfway...

Caliya: Eh, I'm not done with it.

Ay:That's why you need to read it!

Caliya: Why would I read it if I'm the author?

Ay:*freezes for a moment*Eh?

Caliya: ?

Ay:You're... an author?

Caliya: Uh, yeah.

Ay:Since when though? You're a high school student.

Caliya: I'm not. I'm not yet high school.

Ay:I see...wait, how old are you now?

Caliya: I can't tell you.

Ay:._. Ok... So... are we officially friends?

Caliya: *shrugs*

Ay:No?

Caliya: No.

Ay:Ok...

Caliya: We're just acquaintances.

Ay: I see...

Caliya: Yeah...

Ay:Well... bye bye!*runs off*

Caliya: Um, okay?

Anick/Alex:*stare*

Caliya: ...

Anick/Alex:*leaves*

* * *

Ay: Derpy...Derpy!

Derpy: Eh? What is it?

Ay:How long have you been absent?

Derpy: I don't really know...about..a few days? Weeks?

Alex:It has been three months!

Derpy: Three months...? *thinks about it for a bit* I think it has been...oops...

Anick:Exactly.

Derpy: Well...I was busy!

Anick:Busy with what exactly? You're only 'derping' around.

Derpy: Well...uh..stuff! Busy with stuff! Yeah..

Alex:Verryyyyy busy eh? Well, as a prefect-

Anick:Who hasn't been doing his duty lately.

Alex:Because of you guys! Here's a list of homework you need to do. *pulls out a looooooooooooòoooong list*

Derpy: ...Oh...well...alright...I guess since I was gone for...three months...

Ay:Are ya sure you're okay?

Derpy: Yeah...I'm fine...

Ay:You don't looks like it.

Derpy: Don't worry...I am...just tired...

Ay:Okie

Derpy: Well...I'm just going to go now... :D

Alex: You're not going anywhere until you finish your homework.

Derpy: Aww...

Anick:Bye.

* * *

Alex: Miss Kamidere-chan...

Anick:Is she sleeping?

Alex:How should I know?!

Charlotte:...*Sleeping peacefully*.

Ay:What are you guys doing?

Alex:As a prefect, I can't let a student laze around in class!

Ay/Anick:(Yeah right...)

Charlotte:So...noisy...

Alex:Wake up, miss Goddess...

Charlotte: Mmm...

Alex:*veins throbbing*I said... WAKE UP!*hits her desk*

Charlotte: *Slowly wakes up*...You...

Alex:Finally!

Anick:She doesn't look so happy though.

Charotte: *Grabs Alex's hand and crushes it*.

Alex:AHHHH!

Ay/Anick:Ouch.

Charlotte:...mmm...*wents back to sleep but not letting go of the hand she's holding...but gently since she fell asleep*.

Alex:H-Halp...!

Ay/Anick:...

Ay:Should we?

Anick:Nah, I think his crazy girlfriend will come into the classroom and kicked me out of the wa-

 **Anick was blown to the window and crashes into it.**

Musuki:Alex-kun!

Ay:*looks toward the camera* Yandere Logic.

Charlotte:...Very...noisy...

Musuki:Let his hand go!

Charlotte: Mmm...kay...

Alex:*voice cracks*Save...me...!

Ay:... I don't think I can save you right now.

Alex:WHY?!

Nicolas:*aims and open fire*

Ay:Because this guy is trying to kill me!*shields behind a desk*

Charlotte: *Wakes up again and stands up* What is making all that NOISE!?

Ay/Anick(Who is bleeding badly):*points at Nicolas*

Charlotte: AND WHY IS IT SO "BLOODY" MESSEDUP HERE!?

Ay:...(Was that a joke?)*didn't realize that he is bleeding*

Nicolas:Shut up.*shoots a dart at Charlotte*

Charlotte: *Grabs the dart* What's this?

Nicolas:*shoots another dart*

Ay:Isn't that a tranquilizer? And why does my body feels heavy...?...

Alex:And let go of my hand!

Charlotte: *Uses Alex as a shield*.

Alex:X_X*goes to sleep*

Musuki:*takes Alex away*

Ay:(Pron : Umm Ay, you're bleeding...) Really? *looks at his palm*Shi-take mushroom!

Charlotte:...I'm surrounded by idiots...this is a disgrace to a Goddess such as myself!

Ay:(Goddess?)

Charlotte: How dare these creatures defile my presence! I should purge them all! *Grabs a knife*

Nicolas/Anick:*shoots the knife away from her hand*

Anick:There is only one character that can hold guns... and that is me!

Nicolas:I thought you were bleeding to death?

Anick:Heh...*adjust his spectacles* I am.* trys to act cool with his head bleeding*

Charlotte: Ah! *The knife got shot away...but her hand bled*...Why...why...you...

Nicolas:*shrugs* I am an assassin. From my experience, that's just a normal wound.

 **While Ay and Anick are having a fatal wound...**

Cait:O-hayo!

...

Cait: ? Are we having a party here?

 **Anick and Nicolas brought Charlotte outside. Where they continue their fight without harming Cait.**

Ay:( Cait is me... I can't make her get into dangerous situation...)

Alex: M-My glasses...

Musuki/Ay: Huh?

Alex: It's broken...

 **A mysterious light emits from Alex, blinding every student in the class. His face without glasses are dangerous!**

 _To be continued..._


	31. The Other Side of Alex

Alex:G-Guys...

Ay:Hmm?

Anick:*carries an unconscious Nicolas and Charlotte* Holy guacamole.

 **Alex's shine disappeared. His looks are now... handsome looking.**

Musuki:*stares in awe*

Ay/Anick:*sucks his lip*/* throws away the unconscious students*

Alex:Uh, guys? Why are you all staring at me...?

All girls in the class: KYA! HE'S SO CUTE!

Alex: Wha-

Girls:Get him! *all the girls went after Alex*

Alex: Argh!* exits the classroom and runs away*

...

Musuki: Alex-kun!* went after him*

...

...

Anick: Should we?

Ay: No.

...

 **At the back side of the class, Caliya looked a bit shocked.**

Caliya: ... Is that the most handsome man in the world?

* * *

Alex was running down a hallway, the hordes of girls increases whenever he pass by a class. He starts screaming for his life while aimlessly running down the ball.

Alex: _Damnit! I am happy and sad at the same time! I am being chased by a harem of girls but not like this!_ *looks behind, the horde of girls are still after him*

Musuki:*grabs a girl as quick as lightning and stab her* *repeats the process for a several amount of time*

Alex:( She went Yandere Mode and is murdering the girls!) Musuki, STOP!

Musuki: *heard the scream, looks toward him and smiled creepily*

Alex: (She isn't stopping!)HELPPPP!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Ay:*yawns* I'm bleeding ...

Anick: And so am I...

 **They both were heading towards the infirmary. Cait followed them while wrapping her tail with Ay's.**

Ay/ Anick: Damn that Alex...[ Depressed because he got a lot of attention than they do.]

Cait: Hey Ay?* tugs the said man shirt* Shouldn't you help your best friend?

Ay: Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine ... besides, what could go wrong?

 **Ay opened the infirmary's door. Only to found a lots of girls being treated by a single nurse.**

 **...**

 **...**

Ay/Anick: We should stop this.

* * *

 **Alex was now hiding at the best hiding spot ever. In a corner. Really?**

Alex: Yes, author. I know this is a bad idea. But it's been quiet lately... *looks around* And I can't see well...

?: Hey Alex.

Alex: Huh? Who's there?! Do you want my autograph?

?:*facepalms* Just follow me.

Alex:*follows the figure*

* * *

 **He then found himself inside a cage. The figure was Ay and Anick.**

Alex: Wha- What are you guys doing?!

Anick:Hello? MagiCafe? No, I am not going to take an order. What?! No this is not an emergency!

Ay:*grabs the phone* This IS an emergency you idiot! Uhh, hello? Yes this is Ayli- Hey buddy! How ya hanging? By the way, we need a new spectacle for a friend of mine. You delivers it to us? Okay, thanks!*hangs up*

Ay: They said they will send a new pair of spectacles in less than 3 hours.

Anick: Yes! We have to skip classes!

Alex:No! Skipping is bad!

Ay/Anick: Shut up pretty boy.

Ay: Anyway, we put cha' in a cage because we don't want you to get caught by perverted girls and such. Also, Musuki's cage is beside ya

Alex:Wha-*looks at the side* Musuki?!

Anick: She kinda almost murdered every female student that went after you.

Alex: You stabbed them?!

Musuki: I-It's not like I do it because I was worried or anything...

Alex: And this is the time for your tsundere side to come?!

Ay: *smiles* Looks like everything is going smoothly. Oh, and we put up a door connected to the other cage.

Alex: ... Really?*looks to the right*( Ay wasn't lying... ) But that would make-

Musuki:*suddenly was hugging Alex*

Alex:*sigh*

Anick: Just. Stay There.

Alex: Fine.. (Oh hell no! I am going to find a way to escape AND to get my new spectacles!)

 **Ay and Anick went to the cafeteria when the bell rings.**

Alex: ...*opens his eyes* They're gone...

Musuki:*sleeping peacefully on Alex's lap*

Alex:*looks around, saw a figure* Hey you! *the figure turns it head toward him*

?: M-Me?

Alex: Yeah! Come here!

?: *comes over*

Alex: Can you help me?

?: O-Of course Alex!

Alex: Okay, there's a key somewhere there. Can you find it?

?: Anything for you my lovely, handsome, young and youthful Alex.

 **Luckily, the person found the key and opened the cage.**

Alex: Oh thank you very much! (Ah~ this girl(Pfft)is so kind, I should reward her the next time I met her.(XD) Wait a minute, how did you know my name?

?: It's me... Tsuki.

Alex:*face immediately went pale*

Tsuki: How handsome today you are Alex... I might...*leans closer*

Alex:(Shit! Nononononononono! I will get kissed by a boy! A male! This is yaoi! Yaoi is wrong!) SOMEBODY HELP!

Ay:*pulls Tsuki by his tail*

Tsuki: *lets out a manly moans*Ahh~

Ay:*pulls him out of the cage and threw him to the sky*

* * *

 **Meanwhile =_=**

Haru: Tsuki... Tsuki... where are you...

Esper: Uhh, sis? Is Haru alright? Tsuki's been only missing for about half a minute and Haru looks like a lady trying to find her cat.

Mavis: Aww... poor boy. Here Haru, some food that Tsuki likes. He might appear from the sky and smooch you as a landing... hopefully.* perverted grin*

Haru:*takes the food* Oh Tsuki...

 **Then, a star shines. It was Tsuki, landing straight at Haru as they suddenly kis-**

* * *

Ay: One more hour to go... here's your food.

Alex: Thanks... *starts eating*

Musuki:Fweed me~ :3

Alex:Okay! Here comes the drill, say ahh~

Musuki: Ahh~

Anick: You know, I should have shot him the first time I met him.

Ay: Yeah, I am now regretting that I was born as a boy.

Anick: .. What?

Ay: Hmm? Oh crap, I _copied_ Tsuki's personality!

Anick:*chuckles* You're still playing that game? Come on. Grow up man.* cleans his guns*

Ay: (And you still have the same stupid brain like before. )

Ay:*his phone rings* *answers* Hello?

* * *

?: Yes, I am your assassin Nicolas here.

* * *

Ay: The heck do you want now?

* * *

Nicolas: I stole the new pair of glasses that was ordered from you. If you stay where you are and let me kill all three of you, I will give it to your dead bodies.

Ay:( Then who's going to wear it afterwards you idiot!) Anick. Code Pain-In-The-Ass.

Anick: Got it. *draws all of his weapons, aims in every possible direction in every possible way*

Alex: ... Are you trying to kill us all?!

Ay:*hides behind a barrel*

Anick:Open Fire!

 **Bullets was shot everywhere, the high pitched ear-piercing sounds like a nuclear bomb has gone off.**

Anick:(Found him!) *shots toward a direction, dropping all the other guns* Hehe...

* * *

Nicolas:... (I swear I heard a gunshot aimed towards me.)

* * *

Ay: [The one who got shot] _Ahh~ I can heaven now..._

Cait: Hang in there Ay-kun~

Alex:*sigh in relieve*

Musuki:*wakes up* Good morning...

Alex: (Did she just slept through the loud noises?) Good morning honey...

Ay:*got up, holding out the phone as Alex reaches it. Fells down, his chest is soaked with blood*

?: Uhh hello Kai here! Sorry Alex! It seems like you have to wait a-

Alex: Wait again huh... I'm gonna die.

Kai: Just a bit more seconds.

Alex: Wait what?

 **The named person: Kai, arrives on the stage. Clearly holding a box with the size of a mechanical pen.**

Kai: Here's your spectacles Alex. It's my treat for today.

Alex:Thanks... and why?

Kai:*sweat deops* Having girls chasing our butt is tiring.

Alex: Ahh! I see... well then. See you again!

Kai:*rides a motorcycle, waves and leaves*

Alex: *wears the new spectacle* I... can see clearly now! Finally!

* * *

 **They went back to class. The girls was excited until Adam walks in. He does an embarrassing pose and smiled. No girls pay attention to him. He lost his charm aura.**

Ay: Ahh~that's just the environment.

Anick:The best-

Alex: The worse... why Kami-sama? Why?!


	32. Kidnapped Part 1

Ay:*puts down the poker cards* You know Cait...

 **Ay and Cait slept in a room together. Because well ... you guys know why.**

Ay: Playing striptease in the middle of the night is kinda embarrassing ya' know?

Cait:*giggles* What are you talking about Ay? You looked like you're enjoying it.

 **They've played a several round and each has their lost and wins. Cait was only left with her panties and bra while Ay only has his blue boxers on.**

Ay:*sigh* Let's just go to sleep... I don't think continuing this will come to an end.

Cait: Because we used up all our luck right~?

Ay: You really understands me...

Cait: Teehee, of course~! I have all of your favourite fetish in one. You must be enjoying your life with me~.

Ay: ... _Yeah I can't deny that. She was made from imagination after all._ Let's head to bed.

 **Ay stands up, the same goes with Cait. They both went to the single bed and slept together.**

Ay:Please don't hug me like a pillow... It's embarrassing...

Cait:Teehee~

Ay: _Yup, she won't listen to me. I regret that I've once thought of what if I become a girl, I fantasize about these sort of things happen to me._

* * *

The Next Day

Ay:*sigh in annoyance as he puts down his pen*

Anick: What's wrong buddy? You didn't look energetic at all.

Ay: Yeah... I was thinking of how this life(story) is still ongoing without having a proper reason to continue.

Alex: Don't we have to live our life?

Ay:*sigh* _These guys don't get it at all. Didn't they realize we're living in a cruel world?_

Ay: I'm going out to buy a drink. *stands up and leaves*

Anick: ... What's wrong with him?

Alex: Don't know, maybe he's just tired today.

* * *

Ay: *sigh* _I hate myself. I got this book I used to read in the past called The Power Of Your Subconscious Mind. I kinda believe the contents though, but, something was entirely different for me._

 **He reached the vending machine as he wanted.**

Ay:*checks his pocket* Shucks. I didn't have any money... It's not like I would get one anyway. *kicks the vending machine, instantly got a can and drinks* Puah!

Nicolas:*shots, hits the can instead*

Ay: *veins throbbing* Nicolas...

Nicolas: It seems like I have made what they called 'angry'.

Ay:*facepalms* Are you an idiot or something?!

Nicolas: I am an assassin.

Ay: Yeah, I know that. And your next shot might hit me anyway.

Nicolas: Thank you for accepting your death.*shoots again, now hits the vending machine* What?..

Ay:*sighs* You know... *throws the can at him* I'll take this one! *grabs a can and run away*

Nicolas: Oh! Wait! *rubs his throbbing nose*

* * *

Alex: Hey pal. Can I ask you a question?

Anick:* eating an ice cream* Hmm? Sure, but don't call me pal you overreacting otaku.

Alex: _That hurts!_ Have you found a partner yet for Valentine's Day? I heard this hear was two weeks long.

Anick: ... Yeah... I did... but I rejected her.

Alex: What?!

Anick: She's weird you know. She has weird ears on her head and a giant bushy tail.

Alex: Sounds familiar... say, haven't you felt like... being watched?

Anick: *shoots at the man who was trying to blend in with the wall*

Nicolas: Tch. *disappears*

Anick: Problem solved!

Alex: Not that guy! What I meant was that Yandere aura we've been felt since this morning!

Anick: ... You really are a full-fledged pervert.

Alex: *hits head on the wall* I should have known something bad will happen today.

Anick: To whom?

Alex: Who? *processes*

* * *

Ay: Haha! I'm in my good mood again! (Ap: Hey! How about you create your own club~!) Sounds great! *notices the sleeping gamer* Hey Hacker!

Hacker:*suddenly wakes up* ...uh-huh?! Who's that...?

Ay:It's me!

Hacker: Uh...oh yeah hi... zzz...

Ay:Say...how are you playing games while sleeping?

Hacker: Afk... It's a hard time...

Ay:Soka...say wanna join our club?

Hacker: Which club is it?

Ay:Our own club! But...we don't have a name yet.

Hacker:Uh... Okay

Ay:Hmm...can I try play your game once?

Hacker: Hm... Yeah. That won't kill anything... I guess.

Ay:*plays while leaning on Hacker's chair*

Hacker: ...and don't save files on my files... Those are my hard works...zzz...

Ay:*focused on the game*

* * *

Hacker: ...Zzz..huh-uh?! What subject are we learning?

Ay:*sleeping on the table*

There was no teacher around.

Hacker: ... Oh geez... hey, wake up. *pats Ay on the back*

Ay:*snores lightly*

Foxillina: *pops her head out from the window*

Hacker:Wah! *nearly fall from the chair* you scared me... um...? What's your name?

Foxillina: ...I'm here to kidnap a blue-haired boy...

Hacker:Blue-haired? I don't know who you want, but kidnapping is wrong.

Foxillina:*ignores*He has a cat tail and ears.

Hacker:Wait what? That one sounds familiar...

Foxillina: He's pretty...*blush*cute...

Hacker: Oh... okay? So yer a stalker don't ya?

Foxillina: ...Yes...

Hacker:Well that's fine, because i'm also have that thing in my blood...

Foxillina: ...oh! There he is!~

Hacker: Oh hi there. *looks towards '?'s(Hacker doesn't know her name) direction*

Foxillina: ...Can i take him?

Hacker:If you want... *shrugs*

Foxillina:*giggles*Thank you...

Hacker: *cough* you're welcome...

Foxillina:*takes Ay away*

Hacker: Good luck with him...

 **She jumped down with the sleeping boy on tow.**

Alex:*slams the door*

A random student:It's a spot check! Everyone hide your consoles!

Hacker: What the...?

Alex:Anyone seen Ay?!

Hacker: ...dunno.

Alex:Grah?!

Hacker: What? What are you talking about?

Alex:There's a dangerous fox lady after him!

Hacker: Oh... i saw a girl passed by. She talked about... kidnapping or something...

Anick:*kicks the door down*That's her!

Hacker: Why should we chase her?

Anick:She's a crazy student from a random school or so I thought.

Hacker: All i saw is just a lovestruck Yandere... don't get it too serious. *speaks while sleeping*

Anick/Alex:S***!

Hacker: ... Chill out...

Anick/Alex:How could we chill out?!

Hacker: Take a deep breath and think of what should ya do next.

Alex:*breath in* *breath ou-*

Anick:*shooting literally everywhere*

Hacker: Hey! it's not a good time to start a chaos here! And why my arm feels odd right now...?

Sadistic Alex:Your arm?

Hacker: Hm...? Is this... paint? *wipe off the red liquid from the arm and examine it*

Anick:It creaks.

Hacker: What? Creak? No way...

Anick:Then is that blood?

Hacker: It taste weird... yup. It's blood.

Alex:Why are you bleeding?!

Hacker^ Hm... something filed to my arm, fast.

Anick:*gives a piece of cloth*

Hacker: Uh... thank you. *wrap the cloth around the wound* i should... my head... it feels... odd.

Anick:You should go to the nurse's office. We're going to chase that cheeky fox girl.

Hacker: Right... *go to the nurse's office*

Anick:Now...let's chase after that fox girl!*readies all types of guns*

Alex:...Where did you get those?

Anick: ... From a certain locker filled with guns.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Another arc has been born! Seems like what I wished for has come true! That is... to update a freaking story :P**

 **Sorry If I make you guys wait! Also, I made a little reference to a story I read. You could spot it if you've read 'that' story. ;)**

 **For now... I will see you and HOPEFULLY, in the next chapter!**


	33. Kidnapped Part 2

Ay: *grumbles* Hacker... I think I saved on one of your file...

?: *giggles*

Ay: _Wait a minute... A gamer would never giggled to a silly line._ *opens his eyes*

Foxillina: Konnichiwa~

 **Ay was strapped to a chair with Foxillina sitting on top of him.**

Ay: ... *calm* Hi... Where am I?

Foxillina: In my school!

Ay: *still calm* Okay... Why am I here?

Foxillina: I kidnapped you!

Ay: *nervous* For what reason exactly?

Foxillina: *giggles* Big silly!

Ay: *panicked* HELP!

* * *

 **Somewhere outside another school...**

Anick: ...

Ay's scream: HELP!

Anick: That's the signal! *pulls out Bazooka and destroy the door*

Alex: Shit! Anick! Pull your shit together! We are just going to save Ay!

Anick: From a kidnapper!

Random: It's a terrorist attack!

Alex:*facepalm*

Anick: *shoots the random person* We're not terrorist!

Another student: Oh my god they killed Random!

Alex:That guy's name was Random?!

Anick: *shrugs* Let's go.

 **They got inside, but it was filled with guards(students) each holding a lightsaber.**

Anick: Those aren't even real!

A random person: Show him.

Student: Right! *slashes a wood in half*

Anick/Alex: ...

Alex: Do you guys can even see if a bullet hits you?

Student: Oh shit!

Student 1: He's right!

Student 2: Don't give up! That guy's weapon must be fake!

Anick/Alex:*pokerface*

Anick: *pulls out Glock and shots Alex's leg*

Alex: ARGH!

Anick: Does that look _unreal_ to you?

All students: *sweating*

Anick: *pulls out all kind of gun*

The leader: RUN!

Anick: Hehehehehehe...

Alex: Help me you damn bastard!

Anick: *throws a medkit* Help yourself. I found my shooting field.* runs to a direction*

Alex:* the medkit falls on his bleeding leg* ARGHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Ay: *currently being snuggled by Foxillina*

Foxillina: *purrs~*

Ay: ... _Where the heck are Alex and Anick?! Darn these useless best friends! T_T_

Foxillina: Now...

Ay: Hmm?

Foxillina: Time to take... it...

Ay: What are you talking about? _You already know what she was talking about!_

Foxillina: Hehe~ Of course~ Your 'purity'.

Ay: _Ahh great. I won't judge her though._ I will last long you know, I have been training.

Foxillina: *giggles* Fun~ny~ Let me get ready first~ * exits the room*

Ay: ...

 **A ventilation opened and Cait fell from it.**

Ay: My heroine!

Cait: ^ w ^ Thanks!

Ay: I really mean it!

Cait: *unstraps Ay*

Ay: *sigh* How did you find me?

Cait: I am you and you are me~

Ay: *thinks* Because we are cats?

Cait: *nods*

Ay: That makes sense. By the way, we should run now. Before-

Foxillina: *yandere aura*

Cait: ?

Ay: -she comes...

Foxillina: Honey~ who is she~?

Ay: Ah! She's m-

Alex: His partner in half!

Ay: Don't combine reality with TV shows! *throws a brick at Alex*

Alex: Ouch!

Cait: And who is she Ay?

Foxillina: His bride-

Ay: A stalker.

Foxillina: That's rude!~

Ay: *sigh*

Cait: I see~

Cait/Foxillina: *glares at each other*

...

...

...

...

Alex: Catfight! Catfight! Caitfight!

Ay: Shut up.

Cait:*pulls Ay's hand and runs away*

Foxillina: Wha-

Alex:Gotta run!

 **They all ran away from Foxillina. But they haven't escape yet.**

Student: Halt!

Ay: *steps over the guy's face*

Alex: No halting, keep running!

Cait:* now was dragged by Ay*

Student 3: Halt you half beast!

Ay: *veins throb* WHO YOU'RE CALLING A BEAST?! *kicks the guy in the nuts*

Alex:Now he acts like a beast...

 **Meanwhile... behind them.**

Foxillina: *was covered in dark aura*

Ay: Get out of the way! Geez, why are the students armed with weapons?! _This school's policy sucks!_

Alex: I wanna go home!

Ay: Ah! Alex!

Alex: Yeah?

Ay: You came here with Anick right?

Alex: How did you know?!

Ay: ... *jumps over a girl* Guessing. Where is he?

Alex: He ran off somewhere! I don't know where he went!

Ay: Then the last place we will be able to see him is...

* * *

Anick: *click click* Darn it... my ammo's out.

 **About over 300 students were incapacitated.**

Anick: ... Why am I here anyway? *walks around mindlessly*

* * *

Ay: *sees the end of the hallway* We are almost there!

Foxillina: **Come here~!**

Alex: Even if we get out we would still be chased by that Fox!

 **A guy with rat ears passed by.**

Ay: _I'm sorry!_ *kicks the nice-looking- unarmed guy out of the way*

? : *went inside a box and was locked outside*

Alex: _I feel a plot coming!_

Anick: *was at the exit*

Ay: Anick!

Anick: Oh? Hey Ay!

Ay: Set a trap will ya?!

Anick:For what reason?

Ay: JUST. DO IT!

Anick:Okay... okay...

 **Anick sets a barrier, as soon as Ay, Cait and Alex went through, the barrier was closed. With Foxillina thump her face on the barrier.**

Ay: Phew...

Alex: That was the most intense run I have ever made... *panting*

Anick: *fake sweating* I ran so fast nobody didn't see me...

Ay:*knocks Anick's head* Don't act like you ran all the way! I saw you using a hoverboard over us!

Anick: *pokerface*

Alex: So... where is the hoverboard?

...

Anick: *turns his back on them*

Ay: Anick... *grabs his shoulder with force* Where is the hoverboard~¿

Anick: I... used it to make that barrier.

 **Awkward silence.**

Anick:*runs away*

Ay/Alex: ANICK!

Cait: All in a days work~


	34. 1st April

**1st April 20XX**

Ay: *walking down the streets*

A mugger: *stole a woman's bag *

Woman: Help!

Ay: * tackles the mugger down* ... Yo.

Mugger: Get off me kid!

Ay: *waits for the woman to come*

Woman: T... Thank you.

Ay: *gives the bag back*

Woman: Here's your reward!

Ay: _A reward? Sweet!_

Woman: *a pie was launched onto Ay's face*

Woman and Mugger: April Fools! XDXD! *escapes*

Ay: ... *wipes his face* Today's going to be a bad day...

* * *

 **I don't care when did you readers read this chapter at! This and the next chapter will be about April Fools! Authors! Ready your pranks 'cause here I come!**


	35. Special Chapter: Cat's Birth

**The class was quiet. Max was teaching in front while Ay was looking outside the window.**

Ay: ...

Anick: *not even paying attention*

Alex: *sleeping in class*

Max: Anick! Alex!

Anick: Huh? 1+1 =2!

Alex: *still sleeping*

Max: Pay attention... Please. *throws a eraser at Alex*

Alex: *knocks the table* WHO WOKE ME UP?!

Everyone: ...

Alex: Oh... *yawns* Sorry sir, I was... closing my eyes...

Max: Don't lie. Just don't sleep in class.

Alex: Hai!

 **5 seconds later...**

Alex: *was already asleep*

Anick: *playing his phone*

Max: *veins throbbing* _I_ _need to send them to the discipline room after this..._

Ay: ... *still staring out the window*

 **Why is Ay acting strangely today? Try to figure it out and guess the answer. The next chapter will be updated in the next 6 hour.**


	36. Special Chapter: Cat's Birth Part 2

**After school...**

Anick: Later Ay!

Ay: *waves*

Anick: Today I'm gonna troll some people!

Ay: *walks down the streets* _Today was quite fast... so fast I forgot about myself._

?: Meow~...

Ay:Today's 12th April after all... * cat ears twitches*

?: Meow~...

Ay: *turns to the left*

 **He accidentally kicked a box. Knocking it down, the sound that he was ignoring for a while was revealed to be an orange cat.**

Ay: ... Hi there...

The cat: Meow~...

Ay: Don't be scared... here... *gives a catfish*

The cat: Meow?.. *sniffs the catfish and ate it*

Ay: Good kitty! It's kinda rare you know... to see a cute orange cat like you.

The cat: Meow?

Ay: I should give you a name... hmm... what about Sui~ītī?

Sui~ītī: _That's kinda embarrassing..._

Ay: *cat ears twitches* Eh?

 **The cat has disappeared- no, the cat has transformed into a short, little girl with orange hair and red eyes. She had her cat ears on each side of her head and was...**

Ay: *quickly threw his jacket on her*

Sui~ītī: Nyah~!

Ay: Shhh! *panicked*

Sui-Ītī: I-Is something wrong mister?

Ay: *sucking his lips* Of course! Argh! Why today out of all time! Hey! Follow me! *grabs her hand lightly*

Sui~ītī: Eh?! * gets dragged away by Ay*

* * *

 **Ay had reached the male's dorm. Running up the stairs, knocking Derpy down making him rolling downstairs. He immediately entered his room and a loud blow can be heard.**

Cait: Happy Birthday-

Sui~ītī: I'm... tired...

Ay: H-H- How did you know it was my birthday Cait? *nervous*

Cait: *gave a suspicious glare for a second before smiling back* Of course I would knew! Beside, we're both the same person!

Ay: *pants* Yeah... I keep forgetting about that...

Cait: (. ? . ) It was the first time you forget something important Ay. Did your old self came back?

Ay: *flinched* Well... sorta... a little bit I guess.

Cait: *smiles* Don't be so stressed out~! *went to the kitchen to wash the dishes*

Sui~Ītī: Mister... I'm tired...

Ay: I know... sorry for holding your hand too long.

Sui~ītī: *face reddens* N-No, no! It was fine! It has been a long time since someone adopted me ...

 **A plate broken in half can be heard.**

Ay: Adopt? Well, I guess since you were a cat before you can say that I DID took you in. Anyway, let me get some clothes on for you. I'm guessing you don't know what shame are do you?

Sui~ītī: Shame~?

 **Ay opened his wardrobe and took out a white shirt and a black cat-cap. Along with a short jeans. He puts it on Sui~ītī after some struggle covering the camera from the 18+ part.**

Ay: Done! *pants heavily*

Cait: Dinner's ready!

Sui~ītī: *sniffs* Food?

Ay: Let's eat for now. After this some homework and sleep.

 **The three of them sat around a table, each with their own chair while Sui~ītī interacts with the food.**

Sui~ītī: *bites the plate*

Ay: Nonononono! That's not how you eat with "manners". Now I will feed you, so listen to me alright?

Sui~ītī: *nods*

Ay: Say Ahh~

Sui~ītī: Ahh~ * was fed by Ay*

Cait: *pouts*

 **After dinner, Ay did what he said before, Cait was having a friendly conversation with the new cat girl. But she was too shy towards Cait and went hiding behind Ay instead.**

Ay: Hehe... she just need some time. She'll get used to you later.

Cait: Mm-hm~

 **When it was 11 pm. Ay yawned and went to bed. Cait joined him afterwards, like usually they did. But today was a bit different, he felt something tugging his shirt from the sheets.**

Ay: Sui~ītī?

Sui~ītī: C-Can I . . . Sleep with you? I'm a bit scared of the dark...

Ay: *yawns* Sure... find a way to fit in... *zzz*

Sui~ītī: O-Okay... * jumps onto the bed, hugging Ay from behind while Cait hugs him from front*

* * *

 **A new family member enter the house! Also, Happy Birthday to me! Hope you like this little special chapter!**


	37. April Fools Chaos!

Anick: Hey idol!

Aoi: ...shut up...

Alex: Hehe... We heard rumors about YOU having a crush on someone!

Aoi: *Blushes* Wh-who said that...!?

Anick: Secret~

Aoi: A-anyways that rumor was a lie...

Alex:Oh really? Why did we found a diary inside your bag?

Aoi: Wh-wha- Don't go touching someone else's stuff...!

Alex:* already rummaging through it*

Aoi: *throws a random book at Alex*

Alex: Ow!

Anick: Found it! *held it up to the public*

Aoi: hey gimme that! *tries to grab the diary*

Anick; *throws it at Alex* Page 12! Go! Go! Go!

Aoi: *punches Anick at the stomach before throwing a book at Alex*

Anick: Urgh!

Alex: Ow!

 **At the background...**

Ay: What are you guys doing?..

Aoi: *takes the diary* ...

Alex: Ay! She likes-

Anick: You!

Aoi:*stands still* ...I hate you two...

Ay: *stare*... This is just another April Fools right?

Anick/Alex: Eh?

Ay: You guys are trying to prank me. ._. I'm not easily tricked you know.

Aoi: (good god I forgot it was April thank god it is...)

Anick: No no. We are talking the real deal here. This idol likes you!

Ay: Yeah yeah... *walks away*

Aoi: *grins mockingly*

Ay: And Aoi... *turns back* Thanks for the onigiri you have me yesterday. *smiles*

Aoi: N-no problem...

* * *

 **After the first class...**

Ay: *yawns*

Anick: Sleepy already?

Ay: Yeah... I guess... finishing a series... is... tiring... *zzz*

Alex: He went to sleep!

Anick: Hehe, this is when the time we took the spotlight! *literally took a spotlight*

Alex: *sweat drops* Where did you get that?

Anick: Don't ask.

Alex: How did you even carry that?!

Anick: I'm almost out of air...! *release the spotlight* Alright. Alex! I challenge you to a duel!

Alex: WHAT?!

Anick: No yandevewhatchamacallit girlfriend will appear today! I'm going to be dead if she appears.

* * *

 **In Musuki's room, she was sick and was resting on the bed.**

Musuki: Achoo!

* * *

Alex: And no weapon allowed!

Anick: Sure! ... Wait, this is not that type of duel!

Alex: But you're the one who said this is a duel...

Anick: *sigh* Let me explain. Since today's a special day, we have to prank a special someone. You my friend must find a partner and prank this certain someone while I find mine.

Alex: Uhh... who are we pranking?

Anick: Ittttttsssss* swinging his gun around while choosing people*

Alex: Oi! Don't swing that around!

Anick: *stops at*Ay! Now, off to the challenge! Tata! *went to find his partner*

Alex: *sweat drops* Fine... fine...

* * *

Anick: Psst!

Dark: Huh?

Anick: Today's April Fools right?

Dark: Yeah...uhh, why did you ask?

Anick: Let's prank Ay since...*whispers* His birthday is this month!

Dark: *Whispers* Oh! Sure! But can we even prank him? If so, then how?

Anick: Let's do the usual... Catnip.

Dark: Oh~! That'll work! But...is that all the pranks?"

Anick: We should drive him into a pitfall.

Dark: Uhh...OK? (The digging part is hard Anick...)

Anick: And maybe make someone to kiss him.

Dark:...Oh! I got loads of ideas!

Anick: Spit it out.

Dark: Hehehe, to make it work I need someone's help...a certain "Yandere" would do...hehehe.

Anick: Hmm... I got the perfect person for this prank.

Dark: Actually, anyone, I am an author in a story, hahahahaha!

Ay: *enters class* Hmm? *falls into a pitfall*

Anick: Yes! It worked! I even filled the hole with grenades!

Dark: Hehe, good, now let's...wait, that's not part of the plan!

 **The hole exploded.**

Anick: But it was MY plan.

Dark: To fill the holes with grenades while our friend is there? *Changes accent* Have you gone mad!?

Anick:Hahahahaha!

Dark: Anick! You laugh on our friend's pitfall even if he's still alive!?

Anick: I'm sure there's not a single person who can survive a grenade blast.

Ay: *voice from the pitfall* Once I get to know who made this pitfall, I shall give them a taste of my fist!

Anick: _Oh shit..._ Now... let's go to your plan.

* * *

Alex: Psst! Ck!

Ck: *jolts up* what? Huh?

Alex: Have you prank someone yet, on April Fools?

Ck: *blinks*...nope. I kinda forgot about it.

Alex: Oof... Well how about we prank Ay?

Ck: alright sure. Any ideas?

Alex: Hmm... We trick him by saying 'HENSHIN!' !

Ck: Henshin?

 **An explosion can be heard.**

Anick: Hahahahaha!

Alex: Tch... He has started his move...

Ck: *sweatdrops* um...what was that? And why did I hear that come from the institute?!

Alex: I'll tell you later! First! We need to make a great prank for Ay!

Ck: Alright then...*worried about Sunrise*..um..how about we ruin his dorm?

Alex: Sounds great! Ikouze!

Ck: *sighs* alright. Come on, let's go.

* * *

 **In Ay's room later...**

Ck: *messing up Ay's bed and whistling*

Alex: *paints ' HENSHIN' everywhere*

Ck: *raises an eyebrow* what does Henshin mean anyway?

Alex: Transform! It's the Rider's culture to say it-

Ck: *blinks*...okay then. I won't question it. So what now?

Alex: He won't figure out who wrote these message. To the next prank!

Ck: *follows Alex*

* * *

 **Dark and Anick was hiding in the bushes. It was recess.**

Dark: Yandere-san! Hurry!

Foxillina: Coming~! *carrying a shopping bag*

Dark: OK *Pats Foxillina's shoulder* You know what to do. *Finds a cover and hides there*.

Foxillina: Hehe~

Anick: This is gonna be soooooooooooo great!

Dark: It looks like they don't know how Ay's gonna be pissed.

 _Meanwhile~_

Alex: Now... we will bought all of the catfish.

Ck:...why are we buying catfish?

Alex: Because Ay's favourite food was Catfish.

Ck:...so, let me guess..we're going to bribe him with all of this catfish?

Alex: *gasp* You're a psychic.

Ck: *yawns* not really. It's just that this stuff is predictable. So..what next?

Alex: Uh... your idea!

Ck: *blinks* Um..how about..we prank Cait?

Alex: o_o How?

Ck: *shrugs* simple. We steal her clothes..and swap them with Ay's.

Alex: *slaps himself* That's a great idea! But... Cait wore the same clothes everyday... How are we going to steal it?

Ck: *snaps his fingers* Simple. Sunrise told me that there's a female only bath house..I could ask her to steal Cait's clothes while she's in there!

Alex: Nice plan! But, Cait goes anywhere Ay goes, how can we separate them.

Ck: hmmmm..we can distract Ay with the cat fish?

Alex: *slaps himself again* GENIUS!

Ck: *chuckles* alright..lets go find them. I'll call sunrise and you can go get Ay away from Cait.

Alex: Yes sir!

* * *

Ay: *walking around with Cait* What should we eat today...?

Cait: What about catfish?

Ay: Nope for today, somebody bought all of them. -'-

Foxillina: *inside a fake pot*

Ay: I'm pretty sure today is most worst day for me. It's not like more will hap-

Foxillina: *jumps and attempts to kiss Ay*

Ay: Wah! *sidestep*

Foxillina: *only got to leave a mark on his cheeks* Aww... I was so close too...

Cait: *glares* Foxillina-chan...

Ay: Whatddya mean by that?! And why are you here in our school anyway?!

Foxillina: Hehe~~~ Someone asked me to do this-which I gladly do* smirks*

Ay: Uhuh. Is that all?

Foxillina: Nope! *tails waging* I'm here to give you this! *gives the shopping bag she was holding*

Ay: Uhh... thanks?

Foxillina: You're welcome~ Think of it as a present from me for your birthday~ Bye bye~! *runs away*

Ay: Wha- Wait!

Foxillina had disappeared out of sight.

Ay: *sigh* I can't decide if this a bad thing or a good thing...

Cait: It's bad.

Ay: Wha?

Cait: *walks away*

Ay: Eh? Cait! Are you okay? Wait!

Anick: Okay, onto the final plan.

Dark: *Covers ears* Its gonna be messy...

* * *

Ay: _*sigh* I'm tired... first the grenade hole, then catfish was out of stock and my room had these HENSHIN word painted in blood... come to think of it, I've seen people getting prank today. A guy with a camera taking pictures of girl's skirt and said ' April Fool! ' gets a nice slap. Maybe people had planned this... * yawns* I'm going back to sleep..._

Ay: *sleeping*

Anick: Hehehe...

Dark: *Pretends to sleep*.

Anick: *pulls out a pen marker and draws whiskers on his face*

Dark: (Oh I hope it turns out well...or not.)

Anick:*pulls his gun and shots near Dark*

Ay: Mm...?

Dark: Wha-!? What was that for!

Anick: To wake him up!

Ay: *yawns* [Became 50% Cuter]

Nicolas: *somewhere on a rooftop of a building* ... He looks more like a girl... I can't kill him.

Dark: And why aim NEAR me!?

Anick: Well! Because-

Ay: Anick... * breaks him bones and goes back to sleep*

Dark: Uhh...(I dunno if I should feel bad or not, it was payback after all.)

* * *

 _After School~_

*Ck is hiding in the bushes with Alex*

Ck: alright..once you distract Ay, sunrise will come in and get Cait to go into the bathouse. Then we swap out their clothes. *holds up a bag of Ay's clothes.*

Alex: Mm 'kay! *runs toward Ay*

Ay: * was covered in dust, a small kiss on his cheek and a fake whisker was drawn on his face*

Ck:*waiting for the single*

*meanwhile*

Sunrise: *excited to go to the bathouse*

Anick: April Fools bitch! Hahaha!

Ay: Ugh...

Alex: Aww come on! Cheer up Ay! We will get some nice hot spring for tonight to clear your moody brain.

Ay: Sure...

Cait: I wanna go to~

Sunrise: *runs up* Oh hey, Cait! Do you want to come to the ladies' hot spring! It'll be fun~!

Cait: Aww~ But-!

Sunrise: Oh come on girl! Look at you! You need a bath. Plus, we can talk about the boys! Don't you want to do that?

Cait: Umm...

Ay: *having a bad day*

Cait: Sure... but can the boys come too?

Sunrise: *shakes her head* Of course not! So you really want them to take advantage of us while we're bathing?!

Cait: N- No! That's not what I meant... I can't let my best friend having a bad day while I'm just having fun!

Sunrise: *sighs* don't worry! It'll only be for a bit. And Alex is getting him cleaned up, remember?

Cait: Hai...

Ay: *scratches his head* Hope things doesn't end bad like today...

At the bathhouse.

Sunrise: *stting somewhat n*** In spring* see? Isn't this nice?

Ck: *using a robot to sneak into the bathouse to steal the clothes...*

Cait: Hmm~

On the other side...

Alex: Alright! Operation P. Begins! * tries to hear the female's conversation*

Ay: Man, couldn't he be more careful?

Anick: Dunno *shoots the water*

*The robot begins to slowly drag Cait's clothes away..and dropping in Ay's clothes instead, before going to do the same with Ay..*

Sunrise: anyway..any one you got a crush on?

Cait: Eh?! I guess I got one...

Sunrise: Oh! Tell me!

*the robot finishes up and drives away as Ck chuckles*

Ck: Sweet..let's never do that again. I could be seen as a perv..

Cait:...

Ay:*sigh*

Sunrise: oh come on! Spit it out!

Ay:*said loudly* Isn't it great if we could see Sunrise kissing Ck?

Sunrise: *jolts up* who said that?

*outside*

Ck: *jolts up* What?!

Anick: *accidentally shot himself* AHHHHHHH!

Alex: *flinched and fall into the 100°C pool* AHHHHH!

Cait:*blushes *

Sunrise: *confused and blushes* why are you blushing?! And what's going on?!

Cait: I... want to see it too...

Ay: Hey, I got a great idea! Since Sunrise here I should just call Ck to come over! *pulls out his phone and calls Ck*

Sunrise: But why are you blushing?!

*outside*

Ck: *answers the phone* Yo?

Cait: Uhh... (The voice from before was Ay...)

Ay: Ey! Ck! Where ya at? It's me, Ay! I'm at a bathhouse with Anick and Alex here. Hear their voice!

Anick: SOMEBODY CALLED THE AMBULANCE! MY LEG IS BLEEDING!

Alex: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT.

Ck: *sweatdrops* Um..so..why are you telling me this?

Sunrise: *blushes as she realizes that's she's standing up and begins to try and cover herself with her Arms..*

Ay: You must have got prank by someone today too right? C'mon! It'll be a good, relaxing bath. Oh! I better call Dark too! *ends call*

Cait: *gurgles in the water*

* * *

Dark was at his room, doing his stuff until his phone rang.

"BoRingRing! BoRingRing!"

Dark: Huh? *Grabs phone and answer* This is Dark speaking.

Ay: Hey! It's me Ay! I'm currently at a bath house with Anick and Alex here, heard this!

Anick: COULD YOU GET OFF THE PHONE AND CALL THE AMBULANCE ALREADY?!

Alex: ARGHGGGHH! THE WATER'S IN MY EYES!

Dark: *Sweatdrops* Uhh...sure, why not?

Ay: * looks at the time* Damn it! -w- It's late already, we got to go home. Sorry!*ends call*

Dark: Welp, time to get change.

* * *

Ck: welp um...nope! I hate bathouses! *he begins to run off..*

Sunrise: w-what are you doing?!

Cait: * -w-(smirks) * Taking pictures of your embarassed face...

Sunrise: *panics as she runs to get a bath towel* What The hell?! Why are you taking pictures of me in the bathouse?! 0-0

Cait: April Fools~! X3

Sunrise: *puts on a bath towel and blushes*'Thats not much of a prank! That's perverted! D-don't show anyone that picture!

Cait: OwO *phone beeps*

Sunrise: *panics as she jumps at Cait* NOOOOO!

Cait: Kya~~~!

Ay: *still on the phone with Dark* What is happening there?

Sunrise: *runs off and grabs her clothes* I'm out of here..You weirdo.. *she goes into a changing room and gets changed...*

Cait: Teehee~

After bath...

Ay: *gets out and was about to wear his clothes when...* ...

Sunrise didn't realize what she was wearing and went to wear Ay's clothes.

Sunrise: *walks out of the bathhouse..seeing Ck.* What's wrong?

Ck: *stammers* Why are you wearing Ay's clothes?!

Sunrise: WHAT?!

Ay: It's a good thing Foxillina bought new clothes for me...

* * *

 **END! FINALLY! Ay is going to wear a new set of clothes! :3 I hope you can guess the colour( here's a hint, who bought it will buy the same colour as him/her clothes.) I need a week rest now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'll see you again. In the next chapter!**


	38. Drago Institute: Part 1

**Another arc! Another adventure...**

Ay:Ck!

Ck: (sighs) what is it this time Ay? I'm busy reading this comic! (Reading some random Marvel Comic)

Ay:Oh. Sorry sorry! It's just that you have been missing out cool stuff.

Ck: (raises eyebrow) like what?

Ay:Like...uhh...

Ck: (motions for him to continue) go on.

Ay:Uhh...Igotastalkerfromanotherschool.

Ck:...what? Which school?

Ay:Eeeeeehhhhhhh I don't know.

Ck: Huh...is it the place with the...what was it?..Um, Dragon logo? The one holding two swords?

Ay:Ehhhh sort of. Dunno, all I remember that I got kidnapped.

Ck: Kidnapping? Oh then yeah, it's them. The Draco Ray Institute. I've got a friend there. (Blushes)

Ay:*bewildered*You got a friend there?!

Ck: (sheepisly scratches head) yeah. She and I...well, we're kind of..Anyway! (Tries to change the subject) why do you need me?

Ay:Now I'm changing it-I want you to show me this friend of yours.

Ck: (sweats) damn it...Fine. You can't tell anyone, alright! If this gets out. I will personally hire assassins to kill you. Alright!

* * *

Nicolas:*sneezes*

* * *

Ay:Say...where did you know this dangerous school?

Ck: (shrugs) I get drinks there. Pepsi, coffee, the like. Our acedemy doesn't really have any good ships here...besides that. (Points to the comic book shop behind him) despite that, I actually have a class there. Robotics.

Ay:Ooh~ I should call them.*pulls out cell phone*

Ck: (panics and grabs the phone) you don't understand! The reason why I can't let anyone know about this is because if anyone from our school, aside from me, goes there, THEY WILL DIE! HORRIBLY!

Ay:...Wait, die?

Ck: (nods) Yeah. You won't believe it but...well (scratches head) half of them are...well, anthro animals. The Institute's one of the few places in the world to accept them..the problem is, I found out some former students here got...well, most of them pregnant. (Sighs) it's damn horrible that people like that exist in the world.

Ay:Pregnant? Hmm...I do remember that there's a lot of girls than boy the last time I've been there.

Ck: (nods) yeah, most of the students there are the products of that event. My um...friend, is one of them. Anyway...the Institute is still salty about that incident. They trust me because I'm part of the ambassador administration between the humans and the anthros, if you would believe it.

Ay:Then... was Foxillina trying to get my virginity?!

Ck: (gasps) wait...Foxillina? Jeez man. That's the institute's most elite anthro. Highest in class. But a damn monster when it comes to anything...well, you get what I mean. "In the bed". (Sighs sheepishly)

Ay:*gulped*SHE's the big boss?!

Ck: well..it's complicated. There's three large groups in the Institute. The Scarlets, which Foxilina has control over, The Tails, and the Independents. That last one makes up the sane. Normal students who just want good grades. My friend Lilli, comes in that last-(realizes what he said) I said her name, didn't I?

Ay:Yup... It is just me or do I feel like someone-I mean two people are watching us...

Ck: (looks around and checks his phone)...yeah, I've got two heat signatures near us...behind that busy it seems as well. (Points to a bush)

Ay:*whispers*Run?

Ck: (nods) Go!

They both ran off. As two figure, one presumed to be Foxillina and another one was unknown.

(The two end up near the entrance of the Insitute)

Ck: (pants) d-damn It! This was not my plan!

Ay:*panting*It is something that I predicted before I went to meet you. *calmly said*

Ck: (pants) it's-it's fine! But h-how the hell do we get out of-

?: (a whisper comes from the bushes) Psst! Ck! And weird a** guy! Come over here!

Ay:I'm a neko!

?: (coughs) whatever! Doesn't count!

Ck: (widens eyes) lilli? That you?

Lilli: (a some what curvey, green dragon girl with black glasses, a white t-short, and tight jeans pops her head up, her blue eyes filled with joy) Yeah! Come over here!

Ay:Uhh... Should we?

Jan 12Ck: (nods) dude, it's fine. She's an independent. We're safe. What's the plan Lil?

Lilli: here's the thing...Foxillina and Blues-

Me: (explaining) that's the bunny leader of the Tails-

Lilli: (nodding) yeah, they teamed up to try and get this one guy...you I presume? (Points towards Ay)

Ay:Eh? Me?

Lilli: you're the guy they kidnapped, right?

Ay::Well yeah, when I was playing with my friends.

Lilli: really? I thought you got into campus?

Anick:That was me and Alex.*suddenly pops his head out*

Ck: (blinks, shocked)...umm...(realizes what just happened) well...s***.

Lilli: (annoyed) This Ay guy brought more of them?! Ck, you have to get them out of there, or YOU KNOW WHAT will happen.

Ck: (nods). Y-yeah.

Alex:We actually have infiltrate this school of yours before...

Lilli: what?!

Ck: (groans) oh boy. Guys..you should go. Now!

Anick:We can't actually. Since we're here now.

Ay:Just-go!*kicks them away*

* * *

Alex: Ye-ow! Why did he kick us away?!

Anick: *scratches his butt* Urgh... I don't know but damn that girl is cute!

Alex: *sweat drops* I hope nothing bad will happen like-

Foxillina: Herro~

Alex: *screams like a little girl*

Anick: *readies his gun on his head*

Foxillina: Have any of you **seen** Ay passing through~? *yandere aura leeks out*

Anick/Alex: Uhh... no...

Foxillina: Thank you~ *runs ahead*

Anick: ...

Alex: ...

Anick: We better stay out of this.

Alex: Yeah...

Anick: ( Or maybe not! )

* * *

Lilli: (groans) seriously guys, you have to leave! It's...well...y'know.

Ck: (gasps) guys, we have to leave! Lilli, I wish you luck! Cmon!

Ay: Ok!

Ck: (nods) it's my robotics class right now anyway. I have to head inside for class...so go! Cmon Lilli..and don't you dare follow me you bozos!

(Ck and Lilli leave, forgetting to look behind the, as they enter the Institute)

Ay:...I'm all alone now aren't I?

(The sounds of bells ring through the institute as a figure approaches Ay)

?: (a mysterious man in a red trenchcoat, with a red fedora, brown Omar's, black shoes, and a silver face mask) Why hello there! I'm surprised you actually found this place...Ay.

Ay:Umm... Hello?

?: I am what you would call a ...member of the Board Education. All the academies in the district.. I happen to be one of the few in control...and as a council member..I know you shouldn't be here.

Ay:Hmm... So you're saying I'm an intruder to another special school as mine?

?: No...Not at all. You can be here...however, see, I have...plans for you. For now...(snaps fingers) Sleep. (Chuckles as Ay falls unconscious ) One day. You'll learn about the secrets here...However, today is not the day...


	39. Drago Institute: Part 2

**The story goes on... this will be only longer.**

* * *

Ay:...*grunts*

Ck: (walks by...before sighing) What is it now?

Ay:...Ck? Ow! My head...

Ck: (raises an eyebrow)..Your...head? What happened?

Ay:Dunno... someone knocked me out.

Ck: Do you have any idea who it was?

Ay :Hmm... I don't think he's anyone I've ever met.

Ck: (raises an eyebrow) Explain!

Ay:Hmm... You brought me to a school. We met a girl who maybe is your friend after being chased by two yanderes.

Ck: (snaps his fingers) Oh yeah. We went to Draco Light Institute after you were kidnapped! I explained to you how it was a school for anthro animal people, and how you were kidnapped by Foxillina, a popular student there. We met Lilli, which was fun. (Chuckles)

Ay:Fun? Why?

Ck: (shrugs) I just don't see here all that much. Plus, I was saying it ws fun to our secret listener over there. (Points to a bush)

Ay:I see... who's there anyway?

Sunrise: (a female fox woman with orange fur, short orange hair, green eyes, a bushy tail, a white t-shirt, brown sandals, and a very short orange skirt pops out, waving hello.) Hey Ck-Sempaii!

Ck: (chuckles) Hey Sunrise-Chan!

Ay: Who's she?

: (blushes) She's my..girlfriend.

Sunrise: (smiles) Yeah. Hey Ck-(falls over, revealing her ornage p*** and rather large rear)

Ck: (gasps) Oh hell no! (He quickly picks Sunrise up, glaring at Ay.)

Ay: *totally didn't see that* I didn't see anything!

Ck: (eyes him, befoe shrugging) Welp...Anything else you wanted Sunrise?

Sunrise: Yeh. (Chuckles) Apparently that guy (points to Ay) Has to be at the Institute for the day.

Ay:What?!

Sunrise: (shrugs) you've been transferred for the day,

Ck:...so...I guess you're in my class now? Welp..let's head to class.

Ay:(I hope 'she' isn't there...)

(The group heads to the Institute, with Ck sighing,)

Ck: alright guys. Ay, stick with us. Also..Lilli!

Lilli: (leaning on the door, sighing) Yep.

Ck: I need to to make sure Ay here stays safe...especially during this week.

Lilli: (nods)

Ay:I can always make new friends... right?

Sunrise: Of course, Hehe. (Giggles)

Ay: But with who though?

Ck: I dunno (shrugs) just follow us to our first class...Mathematics

Ay:Okie.*follows Ck and Sunrise*(Is it possible to find friends like Anick and Alex?)

Ck: Hey, look at these guys! (Points to two new figures)

?: Give me my gun back!

?: Only if you gave me my girlfriend back!

Ay: = _ = Eh?

 **The first figure wore a black shirt with hoodie, black jeans and wore sunglasses.  
**

 **The second figure wears a white tie, white shirt, and white jeans. He wears a white spectacles.**

Sunrise: Welp. Have fun meeting those guys! Ck and I have something to do! (Pulls Ck away)

Ck: (pretty calm)

Ay:Wha-Wait!

Figure 1 & 2:Grr...

Ay: I rather have my old friends back...

 **Someone tapped Ay's shoulder.**

Ay:Hmm?*turns his head around*

?:Ay! Long time no see!

Ay:Oh! Harith! I haven't seen you since the concert!

 **Harith was Ay's first friend. His appearance was the completely opposite colour of Ay's hair, shirt and jacket- in other words, blue change to red. He also have the ear of a lion instead of a cat.**

Lilli: (yawns) Oh, hey Bub. (Rustles Harith's hair, before hugging him.) This is Ck's Pal.

Harith:Hey Lilli. Meet Ay, my old friend and first ever friend!

Lilli: Really? How conveint then love! (She pecks Harith on the cheek.) You're my first love. You're a man of firsts, aren't you Harith?

Harith:Haha! Thanks!

Ay:(As always, he's always better than making friends.) By the way, do you know who those two are?*points at the two*

Harith:Oh them? It's your old pal! Kiri and Zareef!

Kiri:(The guy with the white spectacle.)

Zareef:(The one with the sunglasses.)

(A voice screams over the intercom)

?: All Students, please report to the Main Hall for a Special Event!

Lilli: (chuckles) Hey! It's that time again!

Harith:Yeah! Kiri! Zareef! Let's go!

Kiri/ Zareef: Hai!

Ay:They quickly good with each other?!

(They all walk into the massive Main Hall, an actual Jade Temple. Hundreds are seated as Ck and Sunrise wave the group over)

?: (the Mysterious masked man from before seems to stare at Ay..before chuckling.) Hello everyone. It's me,the Headmaster of this fine Institute... Mr. Q! (Laughs)

Students: (including Ck, Sunrise, and Lilli) Morning Mr. Q!

Harith/Kiri/Zareef: Morning Mr. Q!

Ay:So he's the headmaster of the school...

Mr. Q: Now you all know that classes are suspended for today because it's...LOVER'S DAY! Today's the day to find your partner, and just..have fun with them! Relax, enjoy this little vacation!

(The crowd is cheering as a familiar stalker of Ay's gasps as she sees Ay. Meanwhile, Ck and Sunrise look at each other.)

Ck: Well..Lets have fun then! (He gives Sunrise a small pat on her rear.)

Sunrise: (blushes) Oh Ck Sempaii!

Ay: And I guess Valentine's Day is four months long... damn.

Foxillina:*looks excited*

Mr. Q: Welp. See Ya guys later. (Runs off in a cloud of dust.)

(The entire Main Hall has now slowly emptied.)

Ck: Welp..where are we off to now?

Sunrise: (she wags her tail.) How about the gamers room?

(Meanwhile, Lilli eyes Harith Seductively )

Lilli: And us, Bub?

Harith:Let's show my old friend around. He's must still like games.

Kiri:Ay! How have you been?

Zareef: We haven't seen you in a while!

Ay:Yeah! I saw you guys fighting just a moment ago!

Lilli: (pouts) Aw..cmon...

Harith:We will spend our own time next time. 'Kay?(charm aura)

Lilli: fine...

Harith: Hey Ay! Follow me!

Ay:Okay!(Feels like I'm missing someone.)

(Unknown to the group, Foxillina is staring at Ay, trailing them.)

Ck: (enters the game room with Sunrise.) And it's empty. Do you have any ideas of games to-

(The door slams shut as Sunrise chuckles.)

Sunrise: (looking at him lustily.) Yeah. I've got a game.

(The Game room is now mysteriously locked. Noises are heard from it.)

Ay:The heck?

Harith: Yes! An extreme challenge!

Lilli: Whast the challenge? (She's oddly tired for some reason.)

Kiri:Looks like a trap.(not the brightest person)

Lilli: (still confused) What's the challenge?! Is it this locked room?!...SOMEONE! TELL ME! PLEASE!

Harith:Lilli! Lilli! Calm down!

Ay:*casually reads a note* Find the light that glows in the abyss. Huh, it sounds easy enough.

Lilli: (sighs) Listen, you guys know I hate being left in the dark..anyway..Light that glows in the the abyss? There's a well on the edge of the Campus that's pretty dark. let's try there.

Harith: That's my Lilli! Let's go everyone!*pats Lilli's head before heads to the well*

Lilli: (blushes slighlty.) O-oh you.

(At the well)

Lilli: So um...(looks down the the well.) Hey, there's a light down there! Sweet

Ay/Harith:*jumps down the well*

Lilli:...Welp. S***. (Jumps down the well as well...Hmm...Puns.)

Ay:*falls first* Ach! (The water pressure is a bit strong!)

Lilli: (claws the walls) Nonononononnonno!

Harith:*in the water*

Ay: How'd you become his girlfriend?*looks a bit calm*

Lilli: (slides down and shurgs) We met at a party, he fell into my chest, we laughed, and we then saw each other again after a concert. After that, we started talking to each other, and now we're dating.

(Meanwhile, in the Game room)

Ck: (walks out) jeez, that game of yours was tough! I didn't think you'd beat me at Checkers...Why where you making weird noises though?

Sunrise: (waves her arms around) I felt like it!

Ck: Hey, I wonder where-

Sunrise: (grabs him.) Screw it, it was going to happen anyway! (Pulls Ck back into the room) Just you and me now Sempaii!

(Once again, the game room is magically locked.)

Ay:Nice story.(Damn this guy, I'm glad I'm friend with him.)

Water pressure slows down.

Harith:*hold something out*Found it!

(Oddly enough, Harith seems to be...holding something.)

?: (an odd, robotic man wearing a pink and light blue jacket, pants, a backwards cap,and yellow sunglasses) Sup everyone! it's me, Freshbot Prime! I've been here for a totally not rad time! But now I'm here! thanks bros!

Lilli:...WHAT?!

Ay:Hi there! I am Ay. First thing first, GET US OUTTA THIS WELL!

Freshbot: Totally bro! Also? Here's the next tip! (He takes out a skateboard, and magically flys the group out...next to the Game room) here ya go! (He hands them a note and flys off) Later my Radical Bros!

Ay:Bye! _My! What a weird person! Almost remind me about a dumb broad._

Lilli: so um...(hears noises from the game room) let's not go in there. So what's on the note?

(What Lilli thinks is happening in the Game Room)

Lilli: (thinking rather vulgar motions.)

(What's actually happening)

Ck: (sighing ) My god! This Boss level is so difficult! And why are you just whimpering Sunrise?!

Sunrise: (whimpering at a controller) It's just so beautiful!

Ay:Let thee troll kill you, as you must find another key.

Harith:Yeah! More adventures!

Lilli: (groans) oh. Damnit. I just want to relax!

Kiri:There's more?

Zareef:Once again, we couldn't help...

Ay:You guys are pretty useless.

Lilli: Hmm...

(Meanwhile..up above, a figure is flying directly towards the game room...holding someone.)

Mech Sunrise: (A metallic version of Sunrise with an orange/red and black maid outfit, cream colored hair, and a blue glowing eye is currently flying over the campus, carrying Foxillina) Target Spotted: Engaging. (She quickly drops Foxillina above Ay, causing her to crash into the ceiling while M. Sunrise crashes into the game room, much to the suprise of Ck and Sunrsie.)

Ay:? Ach!

Foxillina:Hehe~*is sitting on top of Ay*

Lilli: (chuckles) Bow chicka bow wow! (Laughs)

(Back at the Game room)

Ck: Um..sup..Mech...Sunrise.

Sunrise: Heyaa!

M. Sunrise: My primary objective is to listen to Sunrise's feelings! Her feeling: To mate! Primary Objective: Not completed. Activating last resort. (She pokes both sunrise and Ck, making them feel rather..woozy. ) My objective is completed: Now activating privacy mode. (She flys out the window, and fixed it, before going over to Ay's group) Salutations. Beep Boop.

Harith:It's Mech-chan! How have you been?

Ay:*gets Foxillina off him, dusted himself*

Foxillina:*snuggles to Ay*Ay~kun~

Mech Sunrise: I'm fine, Beep Boop. Primary objective has been accomplished. Now going to casual mode...Hey! (seems to act rather..normal)

Ay:Nice to meet you...*cat ears twitch*

Mech Sunrise: so..uh..watcha guys up to?Harith:Endless cha-(mouth closed by Ay)

Ay:Do you happen to know about a key?

Mech Sunrise: (shrugs) no.

Lilli:..fricken..why is ck's robot so weird?!

Ay:Thanks for the info...

Mech Sunrise: (shrugs.) actually wait...let me look at that...(she takes the note as her eyes begin to glow.) Beep Boop..Scanning...Done! (She blushes) Apperently, the troll the notes talking about maybe in the courtyard...I think. Beep Boop.

Ay:(Robots can blushes?)Thanks M. Sunrise.*pats her head*

Foxillina:No fair! Pet me too~

Ay:Okay...*pats Foxillina's head*

M. Sunrise: (awkwardly chuckles) yeah, don't touch me. Anyway, follow me to the courtyard.

Lilli: (she looks over to the locked game room, and shivers as she hears some noises)...ugh.

Harith:Let's go everyone! To the courtyard!

Ay:(As adventurous as ever, reminding me of my young self.)

(They go into the oddly empty courtyard...Lilli seems rather confused.)

Lilli: Where...is everyone? Normally people would be up here chatting.

M. Sunrise: Scanning...Scanning...Life Form Detected. (Points to a bush.)

(There,sits a rather scaly looking fellow wearing a black t-shirt, shorts,and a cap...he seems to be a troll.)

?: Ech. 'Tis I, Jontroll.

Ay:Oi.*suddenly appears in front of him*

Jontroll: (pokes him.) Ech. You are dead. Here's the next clue...Freakning..Grommits...Ech. (Walks away.)

Lilli: (turns towards Harith.) Yeah,we are totally having some alone time after this crazy stuff.

Harith:XD As you wish.

Ay:...(Grommits? Really?)

(Lol, just noticed I called Mech Sunrise Hisui for some reason. You might want to change that.)

Mech Sunrise: So..what now..Beep Boop. I'm still awaiting my masters to finish their..business.

Ay:Your master? You mean Sunrise?

Zareef:Who's that?

Mech Sunrise: Yeah

Lilli: (slaps Zareef) we've both seen Sunrise in class, moron!

Zareef:Ow!

Lilli: so...what's on this note? Is it the last one?

Mech Sunrise: Yeah I have to, beep, analyze the master's...activity. Boop.

Ay:Good luck on that.

Harith:To the next location!

* * *

Meanwhile at Aurora Academy...

Anick:...

Alex:...

Cait:Where's Ay-kun?

Anick/Alex:No clue.

Saber: *kicks the door down* Where did Ck go?!

Anick: Even aftee a tons of episode, you are still here?

Saber: Duh! Cause cyborgs are awesome! Guns are just for newbs.

Anick: *ticks* Wanna prove that robot boy? *readies his M16*

Cait:*nervously laugh*

Alex: *sigh* I wish we could find a clue about why Ay disappeared...

* * *

Lilli: so guys, what's our clue?

Ay:I found note with a trollface.

Harith:I found this "Drop Dead" note!

Kiri:I found a gun lying on the ground.

Zareef:And I found some stuff behind that door.

Lilli: Um...

M. Sunrise: like what kind of stuff?

Zareef:Hmm...a key

Ay:*quickly disappeared*

Lilli: anything else?

Harith:You think this "Drop Dead" note is a clue?

M. Sunrise: Yeah. Perhaps it's a metaphor? Like drop dead gorgeous, beep Boop?

Lilli: It could be literal..(takes out a knife) I could stab Zareef.

Zareef:Wait! I'm innocent!

Kiri:Hmm...

M. Sunrise: What is it?

Lilli: (kicking Zareef) Yeah, we don't have all day!

Kiri:Jontroll said, "Ech. You are dead. " To Ay... doesn't that means that 'dead' one knows the clue?

M. Sunrise and Lilli: (turns towards Ay) Well?

Ay:*perks up* Well, in the room Zareef found back there was another note.

Lilli: (shakes Ay) what is it then?!

Ay: I-I-Its ea-sy! Stop shaking me!

Lilli: Tell me!

Ay:I collect bunch of notes from the other room.

Harith:Ah! You mean that one time when we were locked inside a room?

Ay:Yeah! That time! As expected from my bestest friend!

Mech Sunrise: (seems to be picking up the pieces, but remains silent.)

Lilli: So, what's the plan?

Harith:When there is no key...

Ay:*scraps all the notes* We make our own key.

Lilli: out of what?!

M. Sunrise: (currently shrugging awkwardly as her hands turn into different keys behind her back) I have no idea what to do! Hehe..

Ay:Use the notes, duh! _And why is Mech-chan acting suspiciously?!_

Lilli: ..ok then.

Ay/Harith: Let's get to work!*goes to a corner*

M. Sunrise: Welp, I'll just be here, monitoring the masters' progress. (Watches something on her eyes that can't be seen and starts blushing. ) oh my.

Lilli: (yawns) Hurry up. I'm tired.

One second later.

Ay/Harith:We're done!

Lilli: How the hell does that even work? It took one damn second?

M. Sunrise: (still blushing, and unmoving.) Oh...Oh wow.

Lilli: Welp. She's now useless.

Kiri:Think we can mess with her system?

Zareef:Dunno.

Harith:To the treasure!

Lilli: (sighs) I'll grab the bot. (Takes out a rope and begins to pull M. Sunrise) Jeez! You're so..Heavy!

* * *

(Meanwhile..in an unknown location)

(Sitting at a table.)

Mr. Q: (looking at two other figures.) Freshbot, Jontroll..Whats the...Status on our..guest?

Freshbot: Pretty radical dude!

Jontroll: Ok, I guess. For a Grommit.

Mr. Q: (face palms) Why did I hire you two? Anyway, they should be meeting the final guardian soon.

* * *

Ay:*open the lock to a door*

Lilli: (groans as she pulls M. Sunrise) What's down there?

Ay:...

Harith:Hi there lady!

 **This time, is it a female bot.**

?: (a cloaked, female android, the only sign of her being robotic is her glowing purple eyes, and white hair and skin.) Well. You made. Without Ck as well. Interesting. I would assume the-

Lilli: He's "having fun" with Sunrise (sighs)

?:... Oh. Anyway. I'm Zee, and you have to solve a rather important question: What is Mr. Q? This is directed towards Ay only. What does Mr. Q stand for?

Harith:It's for-

Zee: SHH! ANTI-SPOILER PUNCH! (Punches Harith)

Harith:*Knocked Out!*

Ay:Wow... quick personality change for a robot.

Zee: SOLVE IT!

Kiri: Didn't Mr. Q introduced himself to every nearby school?

Zareef:Yeah! I even saw him at the concert where we met Ay.

Lilli: so?!

Ay: His name is...

...

...

...

Ay: Q means for Mr. ... Question.

Lilli: (facepalms) we're doo-

Zee: (yawns) yeah sure, lol. Take the treasure.

Lilli:,..what?!

Ay:Thanks Zee!

Harith:*does some sound effects from a game*

Zee: so um..good ahead, i guess.

Ay:*opens the treasure box... and found... !*lilli: what is it?!

Harith:...

Kiri/Zareef:...

Lilli: Guys?! Don't leave me in suspense!

Ay: Come here...

Lilli: (walks over) I-Yo?! What is that?!

Ay(The missing thing I have been wondering...)

 ***A boy with rat ears and tails, he has green hair, wears a white outfit and green jeans***

Lilli:..Is that a person? The hell is a person doing down here?

M. Sunrise: (still blushing intensely) Um?!

Kiri: It's Wan...

Ay:(So Mr. Question or whoever he is brought me here for this?)

Harith/Zareef:*pulls him out*

Lilli: Who's wan?!

Harith: He was Ay's second friend!

Lilli: Huh..So..Uh..Why is he here?

Zee: (pops out and shrugs.) I dunno.

Ay:*cracks knuckles* Where is Mr. Question...

Mr. Q: (Runs through the wall) Heyoo! (Snaps his fingers and teleports them all to his office, a large, colorful...void of some sorts.) How ya doing?

Lilli: Oh dear god! (Struggles to move around in the anti-gravity, thus causing the still comatose nrise To fly off)

Ay: Hi there! Can I ask you a Mr. Question?

Mr. Q: (slaps Ay) No puns. (Frowns) Anyway, what do you want? It's basically Valentine's Day at the Institute right now, and I really hope not everyone is getting pregnant. This s*** happens all the Time.

Harith:Lilli, what does 'p******* 'means?

Ay: Why is my friend inside a treasure box?

Lilli: (raises an eyebrow) Harith, how drunk are you? P******* is when you have a child in your stomach. (Face palms)

Mr. Q (shrugs) I dunno. Reasons. Magical Reasons.

Harith: Oh, I see now.

Kiri: Why are we here Principal Q(was about to say his name).

Mr. Q: (shrugs) I'm bored. Love days boring.

Ay: -'- Then what does it have to do with me?

Mr. Q: You're..intriguing. Unlike the other students in this whole range of Schools, you're one of the few that has connections to everyone. I wanted to test your friendship. Now. Here's the final test. (He points to the silent Foxillina) What are your feelings on her? Lie,and you either die, or become a janitor. Really depends.

Ay:(Die or being a janitor really sucks. *sigh* Here goes nothing.) Foxillina...

Foxillina:*perks up*

Mr. Q: (chuckles as he takes out a pencil and a piece of paper)

Lilli: (still confused as she drifts off into the depths of the weird, Gravity-less void room. ) ..Help!...

Harith:*waits for the answer*

Kiri/Zareef:*tries to wake Wan up*

Mr. Q: So? Don't keep me waiting kiddo!

Ay: We're just ... close friends.

Mr. Q: ...Disappointing . (Despite this, he chuckles. His machine detected Ay's inter most knew the truth.)

Ay:( We're kinda lover since she's a fox and I'm a cat. Though, I can't say that out loud.)

(Mr. Q chuckles. He decides to possibly use this later.) ats it for now. (He snaps his fingers as Ay and Co return back into the courtyard. Lilli lands face first, her skirt uplifted, while M. Sunrise just crashes into the floor, literally stuck feet first.) You've got the rest of Love Day to enjoy!

Lilli: (muffled groaning, however Lilli's too tired to get up.)

M. Sunrise: (finally gets back to normal) And...Rebooting. That was..weird...(looks down.) Why am I in the floor, beep Boop?

Harith:*carries Lilli up*

Ay:*Foxillina landed on top of him*

Lilli:(eyes Harith rather...suggestively) Hey Bud. Can we NOW enjoy love day? Alone?

M. Sunrise: (Sees the scene and whistles) Have fun you guys! (Laughs, but now struggles to get out.) Well..Now Activating "Get out of Hole" Mode. (Begins to wriggle around in an attempt to get out of the hole)

Kiri: Here here... *digs the ground*

Harith: Haha! Sure!

Ay: Well, I'm going to sleep now.

Foxillina: Let's sleep together!

Ay: No.

M. Sunrise: (shouts as she's wiggling out) DO IT AY! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS! (Stops screaming.) Huh...I think crashing into the ground (her head suddenly shoots a bolt of electricity) Is causing my systems to..malfunction. That was Inspiration mode right there.

Lilli: Take me to your room darling! I'm going to enjoy this! (Giggles)

Harith: Okay! Bye Ay, it was fun! I'll meet you again tomorrow!

Ay:Bye~!

Harith and Lilli went to a direction.

Kiri: I should get going.

Zareef:Yeah*yawns*I'm tired.

Ay:(These two barely done anything!)Bye!

Kiri and Zareef left.

...

M. Sunrise: So...Um...(still stuck in a hole.) Guys? Mind helping out a robot? Or is there going to be some big romantic thing between you two? Cause I'll shut off if needed!

Ay:I should help you. I need a third party in my room to watch over me while I'm asleep.

Foxillina:I can do that~

Ay:*pulls M. Sunrise out* You're the reason I said that.

M. Sunrise: (chuckles) Fine. (Whispers to Foxillina) I'll make sure to let you in.

Ay:So... where is my room?

* * *

-Timeskip-

Ay:I shouldn't have to ask...

They were in Foxillina's room.

M. Sunrise: (can't help but giggle.)

Ay: Why 'cha laughing?

M. Sunrise: It's ironic how this is all turning out! Next thing you know, you'll both be in love!

Foxillina:Aww~

Ay: Hahaha! Never. And why is there pictures of me on the wall?!

Foxillina:My collections~

Ay: I should have guessed. *notices something*Where's the other bed?

M. Sunrise: Welp. Guess like you'll have to share a bed! (Laughs uncontrollably) I need to tell the masters about this later!

Ay:And I guess you will stay up all night?

M. Sunrise: (does a little pose) Im a robot! If I do anything weird, I'll just say it's part of my programming! Plus I don't sleep.

Ay:*sweatdrops*(Really?)You do runs with electricity, right?

M. Sunrise: (shrugs) Eh. Now..(shoves the two together.) Have fun. (She walks into the corner, and just...sits there.. )

Ay:*sneaks to a chair but was pulled into the blanket*

M. Sunrise: (grinning intensely. )

Foxillina: Last time we were interrupted, how about we continue where we left off~?

Ay:HELPPPPP!

M. Sunrise: (leaves the room...and locks the door.) Welp. Mission Accomplished!

* * *

 **Another long chapter eh? I hope ya enjoy it! This arc was a few months ago but eh. Who cares? It's still far from complete and there's a secret character I'm going to introduce to you all later. I'll see you, in the next chapter!**


	40. Drago Institute: Part 3

(The sun is shining upon the Institute. Ck and Sunrise finally walk out of the game room, exhausted.)

Ck: That...Was amazing.

Sunrise: (giggles) wanna do it again next week Sempaii? I'm so glad to finally have so much fun with you!

Ck: Sure!

(Meanwhile M. Sunrise is deactive, leaning against a random bench.. Lilli yawns as she gets out of bed with Harith, super tired.)

Harith:*stretches his arms*

Lilli: (cutely sighs) wasn't that fun darling?

Harith:Heh, you lost it though.

Lilli; whatcha mean by that?

Harith:You lose to me.

Lilli: At what? I mean...I may be a bit submissive but still. (Generally confused)

Harith:*gets out of bed*Welp! I'm going to see Ay now! Wanna come?

Lilli: Ok...(still confused, but fine.) Just let me get dressed darling. Look away...if you want. (Smiles)

* * *

(Meanwhile, back at Mr.Q's Office. The man himself is looking at a monitor.)

Mr. Q: jeez, the Perverted-O-Meter is going of the charts..Weird.

* * *

 **At Foxillina's room, Ay felt a pair of hands hugging him.**

(M. Sunrise activated, yawning.)

M. Sunrise: Let's hope the camera I installed is still there. (Sees Foxillina hugging Ay) You can do it girl! Get your man!

Ay:*eyes open* *lifts up to see Foxillina hugging him with* ... Cait?!

M. Sunrise: (chuckles.) Well, that was a surprise! Let's see where this goes!

Ay:*whisper*How did you get in here?

Cait:Teehee~ Anick helped me.

Ay:(Anick?)

Cait:Yup~ WE infiltrated the school again.

Ay:That means ... Then where is he now?

Cait:Dunno, he was lost~

M. Sunrise: A lost guy? Here. Damn. I need to find him before one of the more...seductive students get him.

Ay:Shucks.

-At a random hallway...-

Anick:Hmm...

(Ck and Sunrise walk by him, before Ck turns around.)

Ck: A-Anick?! What are you doing here?!

Sunrise: A friend of yours, Sempaii?

Anick:Ah! ... Who are you?

Ck: (facepalms) Why does everyone forget who I am? it's me! Ck! Your classmate!

Sunrise: And I'm his Waifu, Sunrise!

Ck: Why do you keep calling yourself that?

Sunrise: (giggles) Cause I'll be that eventually!

Anick:... Yeahhhhh totally don't know you.[This guy have ADHD]

Ck: (frowns)

Anick:By the way, have you guys seen a blue haired neko boy?

Ck; (yawns) Yeah I saw Ay...Yesterday. I dunno. Check the dorms. (Walks away with Sunrise)

Anick:... I still can't remember who he is.

* * *

Back with Ay...

M. Surnise: (giggles) Man, things are getting heated in there! (She now positioned herself onto the door of Ay's room, watching the event through her camera. She gave a joking sigh.) Man..I need a different name. Xena? No...Sunset? No...Hmm...

Ay: How about-LOCK THE FREAKING DOOR SO I CAN TAKE A BATH!

Foxillina:*tries to get in the bathroom*

M. Sunrise: (calls from outside the room.) Can't. I locked the door rom the inside before I left, So I can't exactly head to your bathroom door and lock it! Besides, you two need some time together...and that other chick as well.

Cait:Hai~*already in the bath tub*

Ay:I'm fine with her.

Foxillina:WHAT?!

M. Sunrise: but why though? Are you guys related or are you in a relationship?! I must know!

(Ck and Sunrise finally arrive next to Ay's dorm)

Ck: oh, hey Mech Sunrise!

M. Sunrise: Um, hey master. Should I go back to my primary robot mode?

Sunrise: Nah! You're fine! (Slaps M. Sunrise's butt) man, I have a sweet rear!

M. Sunrise: (blushes) jeez Sunrise. Well, I was based off you, after all.

Ay:Hi Ck.

Cait:Konnichiwa~

Ck: (calls from behind the door) so why are you guys locked in Foxillina's room?

Ay: A certain robot locked us up.

M. Sunrise: (ignores the glares) What? I ship it. They needed some alone time anyway!

Ck: (face palms) You don't just..do that, Mech!

Sunrise: Yeah (whispers) at least, not without my permission.

Ay:*finally got the door locked*Phew...

Cait:Now we're both alone~

Ck: Welp. Something's fishy going on here...Wanna play a game of cards guys? (Taks out a pair of cards)

M. Sunrise: Yeah. I'm bored anyway.

Sunrise: Sure!

Foxillina:Count me in...

Ay:*sigh*(sounds of him entering the bath tub)

 **While Ck was playing cards with the others. Ay took a bath with Cait.**

 **(The Card game begins as Ck moves the group to the game room, magically cleaned up after whatever Ck and Sunrise did in it.)** **Kiri and Zareef arrived there as well. Along with Wan, Harith and Lilli.**

Ck: Man, this is pretty fun,right guys!

Lilli: Yeah, but didn't you and Sunrsie have s

Sunrise: (wags her hands) Let's just play Poker, Shall we?

Kiri: Hey Wan! Here your card.

Wan:Thanks!*happy-go-lucky*

(The card game goes on for a bit as other students join...leaving only three figures not participating: Cait, Ay, and Mr. Q)

Ay: ... It's gotten quite crowded out there.

Cait: But we're here spending our time taking a bath together~

(Mr. Q seems rather bored with everyone. It was a weekend day, and no one was doing anything interesting.)

No one realized but, isn't a male and a female is taking a bwth together?

Zareef: Wait a minute.

M. Sunrise: (Realizes what Zareef is thinking about) Oh..S***. I think we left Ay and Cait alone..in the bath.

Lilli: (shrugs) Why is that such a big deal? There's no rules against that. Plus, they look alike. They might be siblings.

M. Sunrise: (blushes, realizing that she may have accidentally shipped two siblings together) Welp. I feel horrible now.

Ck: (groans at Lilli) Are you sure about that? Damn it. The only reason why it's big deal is because he's an idiot...like..like...Oh s***. (Realizes Anick is missing too) Where's Anick?!

-At Mr. Question's office-

Mr. Q: Interesting...It seems that we do have an unknown human lost in my institute..I wonder if they'll find him. (He says They'll with a certain tone of his voice...Interest. It seems that Mr. Q is refering to a specific group)

 **The door suddenly exploded.**

Mr. Q: Well...That's...odd. (Takes out a rifle.) Let's be...civilized about This.

Anick walks in.

Anick: Oh! A gun user!

Mr. Q: (groans) oh..I see. You're the missing student from the academy. Why are you here?

Anick:...Who are you?

Mr. Q: I am Mr.Q, head of the Draco Ray Institute. Again I ask...why are you here?

Anick: Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Queer.

Mr. Q: Answer the question please. Why are you here?

Anick: ... I kind of forget about it actually.

Mr. Q: Alrighty then...Please leave.

Anick: Nah, I'm just kidding. Now...*draws AK47* Where's my best friend?

Mr. Q: yeah. No. Sorry pal. (The other teachers appear, Already armed.)

Freshbot: Was that really a good idea brah?

Zee: (silent)

Jontroll: Ech.

Anick: It's a good thing... I brought friends! *throws smoke bomb*

Zee: (sees through the smoke) and he's getting away.

Mr. Q; (sighs) leave him. He's heading into the maze anyway.

Anick:(S***! I thought someone(Alex) would have followed me all the way here! That damn coward!)

* * *

Alex: *sneeze* I think this is what they called " Mentioned Syndrome" .

Musuki: Alex-senpai~~

Alex: *flinched*

* * *

(Anick was now trapped, alone in a dark maze. He has no idea how he entered the maze, or how to get out of it)

Anick: I do have an idea. Stupid texts.

* * *

-In front of Foxillina's room-

Ay: I still hear voices from the outside.

Cait: Taking a bath with my male self~

(Ck walks by the room, back from grabbing some more games from his own room,only to gasp in shock at this.)

(In the Maze)

(A lone, hooded figure spots Anick in the darkness of the maze)

Anick: Now... where are my grenades?

Ay: I've been trying to telling everyone that! And everyone thought that I'm in a relationship with 'myself'!

Ck: (Already long gone.)

(Maze)

?: What's up Buddy Chum Pal Friend bro Neighborino? (The figure speaks oddly, it's voice hanging every now and then.)

Anick:... Should I get my tazer instead?

?: Nah, it's cool my Chum Pal Friend Pal Friend! Just come over and chat to me!

Anick: Here. Have some C4-

?: (seems to...absorb the C4) Thanks Chum pal! I was hungry! Can we talk now?

Anick: O_O ... *holds his shotgun* Yeah... sure...

?: So, Friend Pal, What's your name?

Anick: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaniq.

?: Anick? Intresting name chum pal friend! Call me...well..I..(the figure uses a female voice now) Don't really have a name.

Anick: How about Name?

?: Oh come on now! Think of something better! Maybe something..(she, for the figure was a woman along, took off her hood. It was a pale woman of sorts, with long,white hair, and wolf ears.)

Anick:( This may be my time to shine... or not. ) How about ... Fo-

There's already Foxillina.

Anick: Curse you authors!*shots at the ceiling*

?: Tell me about it. Authors bother me all the time.

Anick: Ah! Yeah about your name...

Anick: How about we call you Koneko?

?: Koneko? What exactly does that mean?

Anick: Just kidding, how about Okami?

Okami: Sure. So (she sits down.) Whatca doing here Buddy Pal Chum? (Her odd nickname for Anick seems to continue, Despite the fact that she knows his name know.)

Anick: Trying to blow up this maze.

Okami: But why though?

Anick: I'm never good at maze. It's better to just... blow them UP!

Okami: Please...Don't. (Her face somehow changes into...A white wolf head) I live here.

Anick: In the maze?

Okami : Yeah. (Surprised that Anick didn't acknowledge her face Change) Um..Did you see anything..weird?

Anick: Like what?

Okami: N-Nothing.

Anick: Can you show me the way out? My friend is waiting for me.

Okami: Is he? Ya know, Buddy Chum Pal...The people that come here are destined to meet the person of their dreams.

Anick:Person of their dreams eh... I don't believe those kind of things

Okami: Welp. You should now. There's no exit outta here.

Anick: ... There is.

Okami: Nope. you see...Mr. Q likes to keep me locked in here...alone. Because I'm what you would call...(she turns into a female version of Anick.) A shapeshifter.

Anick: Oh. (... Wait is that me and do I have big cleavage?)

Okami: Like it? Do you want me to change into something else? (She winks)

Anick:Hmm... turns into Mr. Qu-err and remove his mask.

Okami: Heh...Ill try. (She turns into Mr.Q himself..but can't seem to take off his mask) It's...impossible. I have to see his face to do it...and besides...(She takes of Mr. Q's coat, revealing her form to be feminine) I can only turn into female versions of people, or at least, things that I imagine.

Anick: I see, then you're a female?

Okami: Yeah. (Turns back into her normal wolf form)

Anick: Why did he trapped you here?

Okami: I'm well...a monster. Could ya blame him?

Anick: You're just a shapeshifter. I don't see anything dangerous about you.

Okami: I know, right! But he thinks I could infiltrate his little plans or something. I dunno.

Anick: That dumb guy and the teachers... where's your home?

Okami: (points all over the place.) Everywhere. If I want to bedroom, or food,or something, the maze will listen to me. But it won't let me out...Which sucks! And its even worse since there are other shapeshifters here...They just find someone, turn into their inner desires, and r*** them. It's awful!

Anick: (Sounds like a wonderful place.) Are you different?

Okami: I try to be...I..I honestly try to confuse myself constantly be saying Buddy Chum Pal Friend...You get the point.

Anick: I see it now... ( trying to peek under her skirt with a mirror) someone's coming.

Okami: Oh damn! Quickly! Hide! (She stuffs Anick into her cloak, quickly changing herslef to be very, very thin.)

Wan: *can be seen* Hmm? I swear a scent I familiar with was here a second ago.

Anick:Mmgh?( That voice ... Wan?)

Okami: Oh, uh, hi Wan...

Wan: Oh! It's you!*accidentally kicks a C4* Hmm? Oh my-

Anick:It's disarmed!

Okami : (whispers to Anick)Shhh! (Nervously chuckles) Sorry Wan..I was doing my Anick impression. One of the guys told me about this human guy. Anyway, that C4 is disarmed. I kinda just...uh, found it there.

Wan: *take the C4 and threw it to a wall*

It exploded.

Wan: I heard a clock ticking, so I was worried it might explode. Also, I've never heard of you doing any male voice?

Okami: I, uh. Just Practiced it today. He sounds like a girl anyway, so...That works, right? (Shrugs)

Wan: Okay! Welpy, I'm going to meet Ay now.

Anick:*just remembered* I NEED TO MEET AY TOO!*struggles inside the cloak*

Okami: (nervously chuckles) Oof. Sorry about that. I'm uh..trying out some new styles for my...uh...Chest. Heheheh.

Anick:LEMME OUT!

Wan: *tilts head*

Okami: I uh...kinda found a music player the other day! It's um, signing a song. (Hums a random tune loudly )

ANICK:OH, WA-WAN, LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND.

Wan:I heard two voices.

Okami: it's uh..nothing..um..hey! (Points at a random direction) I think there's a hot girl over there!

Wan:*Not interested in girls*

Wan:I'm single.

Okami: Um...KARATE CHOP! (She quickly changes her arm into a massive hand and slaps Wan away. She then readjusts her body and throws Anick out. ) RUN!

Anick:NOOOO!* runs toward Wan* *grab him and run away

Okami: Why?! Why did you do that?! (She sits down and crys) C-Come back...

Anick:*throws a card and a phone*

Okami: (looks at it) T-Thank you...

Anick entered a foggy spot.

Anick:Okay... thanks to Wan's explosion. I can see the wall now... *plants several explosions and pulls out an RPG* GET HYPER MUTHAFU-*shoots the RPG and exploded*

(The wall actually breaks. Dozens of shapeshifters run out as the wall begins to slowly reform.. Okami tries to desperately follow...before falling over.)

Anick:Grr... * shoots all the other shapeshifter* *carries Okami bridal-style and escaped*

Okami: (giggles) my hero!

After escaping...

Anick:*panting heavily*

Okami: Man..you're actually pretty quick! Thanks for getting me out of there!

Anick:You're*pants* welcome.

Wan:*wokes up*

Okami: Um..(sees Wan) We should, like, go..NOW!

Wan: Who, me?

Okami; No, not you wan! (Pulls Anick) And Away we go!

Anick:*unconscious due to tiredness*

Wan:Eh?! Wait!*runs after them*

 **And so, they had run around the institute all day long...**

* * *

 **That night...**

Ay: *wokes up from the bed* They're still hugging me? *escapes slowly* There... *sees M. Sunrise charging while deactivated*

 **He plug out the charger.**

Ay: There, no more distraction. * exits the room*

* * *

Ay: *yawns* Where should I really explore? This place is weird and freaking huge for my own head...

 **He arrived at what it looks like a lab. Inside was a lot of Mech in progress.**

Ay: Whoa...

 **Ay didn't realized he slipped pass by a " No Trespassing" line.**

Ay: *enters a lab* Is this place even a school? It looks like a military base for me. *reads a sign*

[M. A. S.]

Ay: Mas? What does that mean? * reads more*

[Mystical Artificial Suit]

 **The sound of something metallic moving can be heard.**

Ay: *cautious* What's that?

 **An armor had slowly glided down above him, waiting for the right moment to...**

{M. A . S}: _Attaching armor._

Ay:Huh? Oi-

 **Ay was surrounded in an armor as it began to attached itself to him. His eyes were covered with blue glass as he saw a lot of things through it. A mask was attached to his mouth. His whole clothes were imitated into metallic version. His cat ears were the only thing unchanged.**

Ay: Wha-Huh?!

M. A. S. : _Nice to meet you, master._

To be continued~


	41. Drago Institute: Part 4

Ay: ...

M. A. S. : _What's wrong, master?_

Ay: Well... I'm in a robot suit now and... you sound like a little girl instead of a woman...

M.A.S. _: Should I change into my human form?_

Ay :Eh? Ya can do that?

 **Mystical Artificial Suit gets off Ay and became a girl with bluish white hair that reach her thighs, she was wearing a light blue skin-tight suit with detached sleeves. Her left eye were black while the other are yellow. Her height was around 143cm. Shorter than Ay, from her appearance, she almost look like a living doll.**

M.A.S. : This is not even my true form, master. I've followed your fetishes to make this replica.

Ay: Eh?! That means...

M.A.S. : Yes. * pops up cat ears* Nya~

Ay: . . . What were you programmed to do in the first place?

M.A.S. : To fulfill my master's wishes.

Ay: _This school is exaggerating!_ And your master is...

M.A.S. : It is you, master-* mouths was closed immediately*

Ay: *hides with M.A.S. under a table*

Scientist: Damn it! Someone stole P-1!

Guard: What?! Report this to Mr. Q!

Ay: _Even the guards call him that?! How the hell am I supposed to know his name now?!_

Scientist: Send patrols all over the school! We must not let the thief escaped!

Scientist2 : Uhh sir, we found out that the ' thief' here has been accepted by P-1.

Scientist: O_O! What?! No what! We have tried all of the students compatibility test before, all of them were under 99%!

Ay: _Isn't that great you dumbass?! Numbers like that makes them the perfect candidates!_

Scientist2: The thief must have 100% compatibility...

Scientist: Whatever... go find who that is before P-1 became him or her _waifu!_

Guards: YES SIR!

 **The adults finally goes away.**

Ay: *sigh* Are you that important?

M.A.S. : Possibly that I am the cutest among all of their experiment?

Ay: *sweat drops* I can't believe you said that with a straight face... anyway we ought to get outta here.

 **They both exited the lab, avoided the cameras and guards, and reached the exit.**

Ay: I gotta ask...

M.A.S. : What is it, master?

Ay: You can stop calling me that, I have a name, it's Ay.

M.A.S. : I will, master Ay.

Ay: *hits head on the wall* *head bleeds*

M.A.S. : It appears you have an injury on your head.

Ay: No shit. Well, back to the topic, Mystical Artificial Suit or Mas isn't a very nice name.

M.A.S.: I do agree with you, master Ay.

Ay: We need to think of a name for ya... * thinks*

M.A.S. : *light bulb appears on top of head* How about Proto-Drive, master Ay?

Ay: No. That's just a plain name.

M.A.S. : *buffering* Gaim?

Ay: No.

M.A.S. : Over Infinity?

Ay: You mean triple o's? (OOO) Wait, no!

M.A.S. : Cyclone, Joker, Extreme!

Ay: NO!

M.A.S. : Uchuu Kitaa! *denied* Showtime! *denied* Tridoron? *denied* Kaigan! Ore!

Ay: You're just browsing through my memory aren't you?

M.A.S. : Is it bad?

Ay: IT IS BAD! You've already taken all of my fetishes- M.A.S. :Not all of them actually. Ay: Eh?

M.A.S. : The multiple *** and sticky *** is the part I can't install into this body.

Ay: * sucking his lips* Okay, first you don't need it, second try to be more embarrass with what you're saying.

M.A.S. : Like this, * face reaction changes* Eeek! Pervert! * kicks Ay's crouch* It is like that, master Ay?

Ay: *cough while laying on the ground, holding his crouch* Yes... *voice cracks*I think my organs aren't functioning well...

M.A.S. : *tilts head* Why?

Ay: You should have know... *gets up* By the way, I got the perfect name for you.

M.A.S. : *scans Ay*

Ay: *hits her head*

M.A.S: Itai~!(Ow~!)

Ay: Don't try to read my mind! *sigh* I will tell you but with one condition.

M.A.S. : *rubs head* What is it, master Ay?

Ay: To never surrender to anyone else but me.

M.A.S. : *somehow blushing* W-What do you mean... master Ay?..

Ay: Well, if someone had stolen you who knows what they could have done? They could dismantle you or something else. So please, *pats her head* Never leave my side.

M.A.S. : O-Ok...

Ay: ? Well, for the moment of truth! Your name from now on shall be-

Guards: We've found the thief!

Ay: Shucks! *pulls M.A.S. with him*

* * *

 **They were both running down the hall, being chased by guards with weapons on their hands.**

Ay: There's no end to them! *idea pops out* Fofa! Be with me!

M.A.S. : Ehh?! *blushing* F-f-fo-fo-fa? *overheating*

Ay: I promise I'll take responsibility! Be one with me! Maybe... live with me! We'll make sure everything didn't go wrong!

Fofa: F-Fine! But don't be so hard!

Ay: Eh?

Fofa: *tries to kiss him*

Ay: What are you doing?! *pushes her face*

Fofa: Isn't this what y-you wanted?

Ay: No! I mean be the suit you were before! * founds a loosen pipe and stops in a stance*

Fofa: *flinched* O-Oh...

Ay: * hits a guard's head* Why do you look so disappointed?!

Fofa: *turns to blank expression but troubled face* Nothing at all.

Ay: What are you waiting for then?!

Fofa: Sorry, master. _TIME UP._

Ay: *combines with Fofa who turns into a suit* Let's do this!

 **He threw the pipe away and started punching the guards, he held up a guard and threw him onto a march of security.**

Ay: Fofa! Do you have weapons that won't hurt them?

M.A.S. (Fofa) : _Yes I do, Master Ay._ * a shield forms on his right arm*

Ay: Hmm? Guess this will do.

 **A guard came at him with a stun gun, only to get knock back by Ay's shield. He grabbed the stun gun and started looking at it.**

Ay: *stun gun: bzz bzz* Ooh~ I might love this.

 **He zapped a lot of guards while laughing like a psychopath.**

M.A.S. (Fofa): _Master Ay...?_

Ay: Oh? S-sorry I scare ya Fofa... Its just my sadistic persona...

M.A.S. (Fofa) : _O...kay..._

Ay: Now... let's pay Mr. Question a visit.

* * *

Meanwhile!

Anick: *lays Okami on the wall* There, as long as she doesn't woke up I don't have regrets! *looks at his watch* [ 5 am]

 **Sounds of maniac laughter can be heard.**

Anick: Eep!

Okami: *starts to wake up*

Anick: Good night~ quiet now~ it's time to shut your sleepy eyes~ Bye bye quiet now~ it's time to shut your sleepy eye~

Okami: *went back to sleep*

Anick: Phew... now, to have my revenge.

* * *

 **FINALE!**

 **Drago Institute Part 5**

 **Ay and Anick are going to visit the mysterious question of all! Mr. Question. Will they ever know his name?!**

 **... Or escape the over-weird Academy?!**

 **Till the next chapter!**


	42. Drago Institute: Final

**Sorry for the delay! Here's the final part for this arc!**

* * *

*knock* *knock*

Mr. Q: Come in.

 **Freshbot, Zee and Jontroll opens the door.**

Zee: Uh, boss?

Mr. Q: What is it? *arranging a castle with poker cards*

Freshbot: Today's not to radical for us. They're more hyped us than me!

Jontroll: Ech. You amigos are idiots, they only stole the secret suit and destroyed the prison mze.

Mr. Q: That's surprising.

Jontroll: Yer don't look too surprised though.

Mr. Q: Of course! *finishes the castle and stands* Besides, Valentine's almost over. I expect them to escape sooner or later.

Zee: What should we do then? The guards are useless against the secret suit, and the crazy four-eyes are blowing this place up.

Mr. Q: Oh well. * sits back down* By the way, is that them over there?

 **The door explodes! Ay in M.A.S. with Anick beside him. Also, the castle made of cards fell down.**

Ay/Anick: TELL ME WHERE IS THE EXIT?!

Mr. Q: *one dot, two dots, three bullet holes* Oh must you mess with my imagination too?

Ay: This suit is really handy though, just grab a weapon and it'll upgrade itself.

M.A.S. : _Thank you, Master._

Ay: You can stop calling me that. *sweat drops*

Anick: Ay? Is that you?

Ay: * looks beside him* Hey Anick! I didn't realize you were here!

Anick: Same goes here buddy!

 **They both laughs at each other.**

Mr. Q: Happy Ending! Right?

Ay/Anick: *glares*

Mr. Q: What?

Ay: *sigh* Look, I don't want to this the harsh way, so can you just show me the exit?

Mr. Q: Oh oh no can do.

Anick: Why though?

Mr. Q: First* a bouquet of flowers appears on his hand* He stole my masterpiece. Second- *a guns appears* you both broke half of my school. Third, * a figurine of them appears* You'll facing more weirder things than this. I am just the beginning.

Ay: So?

Anick: I don't get it.

Mr. Q: You're both still kids. * all of the things disappear* Take care of her anyway, she's still a tiny computer chip compare to the real one.

Ay: Eh?

Mr. Q: *disappears* Oh!

 **His voice echoes through the room.**

Mr. Q: The exit's right there.

 **A door magically appears.**

Mr. Q: You both are amazing people. Compare to my seductive and good-looking students in here. They will always be here, waiting for you guys to visit.

Ay: They? (Thinks of Harith, Wan, Jack/Zareef, Kiri and Fox- ) She's not included.

Anick: Hmm... (Thinks of Okami, Weirdbot, Zzz's, Poketroll) I don't think I would miss them.

Freshbot/Zee/Jontroll: _He literally changed our names..._

Anick: Let's just go.

Ay: Wait! What about Cait?!

Cait: I'm right here desu~

Ay: *flinched* Don't scare me like that!

Cait: Hehe~

 **The door was vigorously knocked.**

Mr. Q: Oh, it's your fox waifu coming to capture you.

Ay: Oh shit! Let's go! *pulls Anick and Cait with him*

Foxillina: A~Y~~~

M. Sunrise: D-Don't worry Foxillina! He will come back! Possibly... _Because the ship must sail no matter what!_

Mr. Q: Only one of us can be crazy at a time.

* * *

...

================(Then!)=======(Then what?)========(Then... Uhh...)=====(STUFF!)=====

 **The three of them are finally out of the school.**

Ay: Phew...

Anick: I would never go inside that again...

Cait: Same here. It would be a disaster to have a catfight against her again. Nice armor by the way.

Ay: Thanks...

M.A.S. : _..._

Ay: Oh, you can turn into normal now.

M.A.S. : _Okay, Master._ *turns back into human form*

Cait: A little girl?

Anick: Dude, seriously?

Ay: What?!

Fofa: Hajimemashite, I am M.A.S. aka Mystical Artificial Suit. Master Ay named me as Fofa.

Anick: ... Alright, we got a new friend. Then what?

Ay: How should I know? Watch the sunset as we goes back home?

Anick: That sounds like a great idea.

 **The four walked back home, as the sky slowly turns into eerie red mixed with the colour of yellow.**

Cait: *notices something* Ay, your clothes are a bit dirty.

Ay: Eh? *a torn on his jacket and black shirt* When did I get this?!

Anick: Its another mystery with a huge torn like that.

Cait: Looks like it need to be sew.

Ay: But... I don't know how to sew... and possibly you too...

Cait: Maybe..

Anick: ?

Fofa: *scanning Cait*

 **Inside Fofa's head, there's a hologram that shows Cait and Ay's status. They were almost similar in blood type, etc.**

Ay: Oh yeah, Fofa.

Fofa: Is something matter?

Ay: I've been thinking. The scientist said that all of the students has high compatibility around 99% and still, why didn't you apply them?

Fofa: The students of Drago Institute were too immature to control me.

Ay: I see... wait a minute.

Anick: Does that mean, Ay was already matured?

Fofa: According to my data, yes.

Ay: Then... what was my compatibility with you when you attach yourself to me?

Fofa: Let me recalculate that- *her mouth turns into a screen as numbers randomly shuffles around* My compatibility with Master was...

 **1%**

Ay: What the hell is with that?! And WHY did you chose me with that high-risk percentage?!

Fofa: It's because... you were the only one.

Cait: I think so too!

Ay: What do you mean by that?! *sigh* Anyway, what would've happen if we failed to synchronized?

Fofa: You would feel the pain of getting squished, humiliated and a punishment that could equal with hell's.

Ay: ...

Anick: ... *hold's Ay's shoulder* You're one lucky son of a human.

Ay: I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS!

* * *

 **Ahhh, another end for another event, isn't this fun? They will now go back to their daily school lives... or will they? I'll see ya again, in the next chapter!**

* * *

Chibi Alex: *appears* YOU GUYS TOTALLY FORGET ABOUT ME!

 **Ah, you weren't important. XD**


	43. New System

**Cait, Sui-îti and Fofa was gathered inside Ay's room.**

Ay: Since the population of my room has increased. We will have a few adjustment to my room.

Cait: Ok~

Sui-ītī: Add... justment?

Ay: Fofa!*points at her* You teach Sui-ītī English because she can't speak properly!

Fofa: As you wish, Master Ay.

Ay: Cait! Now you three are going to sleep in my room.

Cait: *tilts her head* Why is that?

Ay: Because I only have two room, one, the toilet and the restroom.

Cait: *smiles*

Ay: I'll start sleeping on the floor by the way.

Fofa: *clicks tongue*

Sui-ītī: *feels uneasy*

Cait: *dangerous aura leeks out*

Ay: _Why did I think that I made the wrong choice?_

* * *

Ay: *sighs*

Musuki: Say ahh~

Alex: Ahh~*chomps on the food*

Ay: How many times has this scene repeat itself?..

Anick: Dunno... twice.

Derpy: Are you two okay? You look more tired than usual.

Ay/Anick: The most annoying event in our life. *flashback went through mind*

Alex: What?! *slams the table* And I'm not there?!

Ck: *chuckles* Because its possible that these two are the protagonist not you.

Alex: *flinched* Hahaha...

 **Awkward silence.**

Alex: *shakes both of his best friends* IS IT TRUE?!

Ay/Anick: _How should I know?!_

Hacker: You guys are lively at times, its hard finding some quiet around here.

Alex: Then I am not special?!

Red: Everyone only focus on your sadistic side.

Alex: *hits head on the wall*

Musuki: Aww... _He's so cute when he's frustrated~_

Ay: Is that a good thing or bad?

Hacker: *plays her laptop while wearing a headphone*

Saber:*crashes into the window* CK! *guards Ck*

Anick: How many episodes has pass since we seen you?

Saber: Far too much.

Ay: *blank face* *puts head on table* Zzz...

Saber: Don't ignore me!

Fina: *nombs on biscuits*

Liv: Aw! *pets a stray cat*

 **Caliya enters the table with extra food and gave it to the starving Charlotte.**

Charlotte: F-Food... * munches*

Caliya: Your welcome.

Anick: Miss Kamidere seems to have a tough time hiring servants.

Ay: *wokes up*

Aoi: Hmm?

Ay: *flips the table as the food fell on the ground*

Derpy: Hey!

Ck: What's the deal dude?!

Dark: My food! No! *dramatic*

Cait: What's wrong Ay?

Ay: *eyes focused on something*

 **A bullet was stuck on a sandwich.**

Ay: Is that you Nicolas?

Nicolas: *shots Ay in the head but missed* No, the bullet was different than mine.

Ay: I don't see why it is necessary for you to kill me when I asked you a question. *sweat drops*

Anick: *inspects the bullet* ! Someone is using my gun!

Alex: Its all clear now! *straighten his tie* I can still steal the spotlight!

Red: ...

Ay: Possibly not Foxillina, I don't sense any yandere aura around.

 **The bell rings.**

Ck: The universe has called me. To the classroom! *disappears*

* * *

Ay: *stares outside*

Max: Okay class. Today we're having two students from elementary. They are possibly humanity hope for the future, so please, take care of them.

All: Okay.

Max: Now, please come inside.

 **Fofa and Sui-ītī enters the classroom.**

Ay: *slams his face on the desk*

Anick: Whoa! You okay...?

Ay: Nah... *heads bleeding*Just having a shocked reaction.

Cait: *frozes like a stone*

Alex: You okay Cait-chan?

Cait: *unfreezes* Ah! No...!

Fofa: Nice to meet everyone. I am Fofa Fad-

Ay: CENSORED SCREAM!

Fofa: And this is Sui-ītī Fadla-

Ay: NO REVEALING!

Sui-ītī: N-Nice to meet you...

Anick: Are you really okay? I think you've hit your head too hard.

Ay: _No shit! I'm bleeding already! And these scream are only making it worse!_

Max: Umm, Ay. I think you should go to the nurse office.

Ay: I'm fine sensei. _As long as Fofa doesn't call me Master!_

Fofa: *blank face* ... *smirks*

Ay: _She's going to do it!_

Sui-ītī: *notices the blue haired boy* Ay! *runs to him and hides behind him from embarrassment*

Alex/Anick: *pokerface*

Max: *pokerface*

Liza: * the "aww" face*

Ay: At least blend in with everyone...

Alex: You know her Ay? *somewhat angered*

Ay: *sweating*

Anick: Wait a minute... aren't you his suit? *points at Fofa*

Fofa: Yes. My body is for Master Ay, only for him, I am not for sale.

Ay: *getting more nervous from glares*

Ay: This girl... I mean Sui-ītī... is my pet.

 **Suddenly the weather turned moody.**

Musuki: *whispers* Who angers my darling angers me~

Aoi: *pouts*

Ay: Why can't I rest for a single day?

* * *

 **The bell rings showimg the start of the last period.**

Max: Everyone get to your seats, the final class is starting.

 **The class unexpectedly returns to normal.**

Sui-ītī: *sits on Ay's lap*

Fofa: *pulls her table beside him*

Ay: (I saw this coming...)

Max: *sighs* Everyone, starting tomorrow, we are having a new system in our school. Its features of the smaller version of yourself with your dreamed appearance.

All: Ooh!

Max: These are called Chibi's. *a chibo version of Max appears* As you can see, it is wearing an awesome armor, just like I wanted.

Dark: *raises hand*

Max: What is it Dark?

Dark: What is the purpose of the system actually?

Liza: Well~ our school are special and there have never been a school event since day one. Lets just consider it a special treat~.

Max: These thing aren't immortal by the way, their lives and strength are depends on your test grades. Which is the last exam you had.

Ay: _Sounds fun._

Max: Everyone can battle either classmates or the other class. Whose won the most fight will win a gift!

Alex: Sensei! How long will this program last?

Max: For about a week, so have fun folks!

* * *

 **So there you have it people! Another fun event for everyone!**

 **There is only a few things I needed.**

 **Chibi Appearance: They must have clothings that resembles their skills/power. Example, a mage with its cloak.**

 **Who you want to battle: You can't choose Ay(technically me) because I have an idea for him.**

 **That's all I guess! I hope you all be ready for this cause things are bound to get interesting! Till the next chapter!**


	44. Delinquent Incident Part 1

_It was an eventful day for me, after the school event that morning me and my friend, Randam(not real name) Navy(not real name too) along with Hauntex(do I have to say this again?)_

 _We went to my house that was close to a train station and entered my room. Then-_

* * *

Anick: Whoa whoa, why are we starting off like this?

Ay: Pardon?

Alex: You suddenly talked about the past.

Musuki: I wanna know more.

Dark: Same here.

Ay: *sigh* You know how lots of story has their character with sad pasts? Well, this is **not** one of them.

Nicolas: What does it have to do with you avoiding my grenades?

Ay: *throws one grenade on his face* THAT IS SELF-DEFENSE!

Anick: Should we let you continue?

Ay: Okay.

* * *

 _I battled Navy, who lost the battle even though I only used one Pokèmon. It was my Blaziken against a Lvl 30 Eevee, Lvl 9 Mudkip and Lvl 40 Rapidash. Heck, my Blaziken just one-shot all of them. XD_

* * *

Ay: The end.

Alex: Hey! You forgot about the time when we were playing Minecraft!

Ay: Meh, that's all in the memories. Also! I met an old friend too, you might know who he is Anick.

Anick: Me...?

 **Even with the cheerful laughter in the air, it was disturbed by a loud bang. Everyone's attention was caught by the group of delinquent marching into the school.**

Ay: *sigh* What now?

* * *

Aoi: *walking down the hallway*

?: Aoi-chan! *heaves her to the sky*

Aoi: Wha?! Nataelie?

 **A girl with long brown hair and sapphire blue eye were the one carrying her.**

Nataelie: You're sow cute and small at the same time! *rubs her cheek on Aoi's face*

Aoi: Mmgh~ Stop it! *pushes her face away* And put me down! I'm not a little kid!

Nataelie: Hehe~*puts her down* Sowwy~..

Aoi: I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been?

Nataelie: Hmm, to the wonderland?

Aoi: Wha...

Nataelie: Hey! Who are these guys? *points at the delinquent standing behind her*

Aoi: *pale*... A big trouble...

* * *

Random Delinquent: *gets tasered in the chest and fell down*

Anick: Tsk, they guys are just weaklings.

Sadist Alex: They're not even worth torturing. *spits on the ground*

Hacker: Which is the real evil here, just tell me already...

Ay: *snaps someone's neck and dusted his hand* That's taken care of. Now... * grabs the boss's collar* What are yer here for?

Boss: Heh, as if we tell you the well-known Copycat.

Ay: ?

Boss: Now! *tackles Ay's leg and kneed him in the stomach*

Ay: * coughs*...

Boss: Hahahaha! You're just a stray and helpless cat weren't you! Nothing but a weakling!

Ay: ...

Boss: Hmm?

Ay: *squeezes his pride(you know what)*

Boss: ARGHHHHHHHHH! HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF!

Ay: *coughs* The normal knee to stomach again... I already had enough experience with it. * pulls his pride upwards and toss him to a table*

Anick: E-ouch!...

Ck: That's one deadly move alright... I named it, Man's Pride Crusher!

Ay: Don't just named it...

Derpy: Is everyone save now?

Red: Wha? *sitting on top of mountains of people while eating steak*

Ck: Not only he beat up the delinquents he beat the innocent student too!

Charlotte: *cleans her battle gloves* Why are they so weak? I demand a stronger opponent!

Ay: *sighs* Everyone looks fine though... hey, where's Musuki?

 **A camera was found on the scene.**

Ay: *replays the video*

 **Grunt: Muahahahaha! Hello fellow students of Aurora Academy, I am the true boss of the one that attacked you!**

Anick: This guy look like a minimum wage part timer.

 **Grunt: I believe some reliable grunts like me will bring at least five girls here! Why? Because it was the plan all along! P. S This camera was put there a minute ago. Putting that aside, if you want to save them. The students of Aurora Academy needs to bring the heads of the wanted trio!**

Nicolas: *frowns*

 **Grunt: Good luck idiots! Hahahaha! *tape ends here***

Ay: ...

Anick: ...

Alex: Eh? What?

Ay/Anick: I found the solution.

 **Ay handcuffs Anick with Alex as Anick points his gun at Ay's head.**

Alex: =_=?... 0_0 WHAT'S HAPPENING?!


	45. Delinquent Incident: Part 2

**Ay, Anick, Alex, Derpy, Ck and Red was assigned to rescue the kidnapped girls. Dark and Saber was following them for fun.**

Ay: You know Dark, this is a rescue mission.

Dark: I know! But I bet I'll find something interesting there!

Anick: Whatever, hey Derpy! Try to not get in my range of fire.

Derpy: Are you going to kill somebody?!

Ck: Haha! Nice joke man!

Anick: U _h... I wasn't joking.._

Saber: Hey blue boy! Remember, I'll protect Ck no matter what! Not a single scratch on him.

Alex: *sigh* Why did they choose me? Charlotte would be a better support.

Red: _Charlotte? That girl with the gloves? I would love to fight her. But I must beat this face-stepper first. *_ glares at Ay*

Ay: _Is this really okay? These guys look like uncapable of fighting, except for Red and Saber...!_ We're here.

 **All of them stood in front of a school named Terrorizer Academy, its tree were dead and the school grounds look like it was deserted.**

Red: Hey you bitches! Come out here cowards!

Alex: Don't taunt them!

 **A lot of delinquents starts to appear all around them.**

Saber: ...

Gangsta: (This guy has a name tag that literally has his name) What'cha want special idiots from Aurora Academy?

Alex: Hey! We're not idiots, you are cause you are learning at a stupid school!

Derpy: Why are you taunting them?!

Gangsta: *veins throbbing* Huh?! You have a death wish?! Let me grant that wish for you! *runs at Alex and clenched his fist* Let me show you my strength! Power Punch!

 **Before he could punch Alex, his arm was bent and a fist was landed on his face. It was Ay who did that to him.**

Ay: You know... the reason why I hate fighting is cause... I'm too good at it.

Alex: I'm a Karate white belt student! Prepare yourself!

Other delinquents: Get him!

 **All of the unbehaved student charged at them.**

Anick: Hah! White belt! *pulls his minigun and starts shooting people*

Derpy: Oi! Don't kill them! *trips and accidentally pulls a grenade's pin*

Ck: Watch out! * takes the grenade and threw it to a window*

 **An explosion occured at the school.**

Grunt: Watch where you're throwing you idiots!

Ay: Ah! Found him! *points at the boss*

Anick: Cannon Combustion! *shoots Derpy with a cannon*

 **Derpy screams as he hit a wall face first, destroying half of the school.**

Anick: Tch. I missed.

Red: I don't give a shit about that! Why did you destroy their school?!

Anick: I missed, that's all.

Alex: *panicked* What to do? What to do?!

Ay: I'm just going to proceed inside... *enters the half destroyed school*

* * *

Boss 1:( A muscular and bald guy was standing in the way) Who the hell are you?

Ay: I'm just a passing-through student. *was about to pass him until a hand stopped him*

Boss 1: **I'm not letting you through.**

Ay: Oh really?

Dark: Hmm? * sees something and went through the danger fence*

Red: WHAT THE HELL- *punches Boss 1 * ARE YOU DOING?!

Boss 1: * **knocked out***

Ay: I was just, talking to the guy.

Red: Well? He clearly was just about to beat you up.

Anick: Do you have an anger management? You always seem so loud.

Alex: I'm so useless... *sulks*

Derpy: I can't move... * was being carred by Ck and Saber*

Ck: You used to much power man.

Saber: Stay radical and you'll be fine! * thumbs up*

Derpy: I don't think I can do that...

Ay: To the second floor!

* * *

Grunt: The delinquents did quite a good job holding them off. Now... for the hostages. *turns around and saw Musuki and Foxillina* Erk! Guards! -

 **The bodyguards were already knocked out.**

Musuki/ Foxilina: Please make us your hostage!

Grunt: Eh?

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	46. Delinquent Incident Part 3

**Ay and his comrades has reached the third floor, leaving only one more floor before they could rescue the kidnapped girls.**

Ay: I have a feeling that we always overpowered these delinquents... I wonder why?

Derpy: I got wounded because of Anick!

Anick: I just used him as a cannonball, what's wrong with that?

Alex: There's an entirely reason why its wrong... And I didn't even beat a single guy yet!

Red: You still have long ways to go kid. * glares at Alex as he glares back*

Ck: Anyway, besides who's stronger among us. Has anyone ever thought who they kidnapped?

 **They stopped for a while to think about it.**

Alex: Fina?

Ay/Anick: *punches Alex* 'SHE'S THE ONES THAT YOU SAVED EARLIER!

Sadistic Alex: Oi! Who do you think you're punching?!

Ay/Anick: *breathe in relief* Much better~

 **Everyone looks happy since Alex has turned into his Sadistic side.**

Derpy: *sulks in a corner* Now I'm the only one useless...

Red: *pats his shoulder* Don't worry, your derpiness isn't useless for us.

Derpy: What proves that?! * accidentally hits a button and see-through hidden delinquents disguising as a wall*

 **Awkward silence...**

Anick: *pulls out his M16* FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **Shoots everywhere as bullet goes through wall and knocked them out.**

Anick: Mission Accomplished. * thumbs up at Derpy*

Derpy: *question mark appears on top of his head*

Ay: Guess nobody's useless after all... *tries to summon his chibi* Still doesn't work huh?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, where the Grunt is at, he just finished tied Musuki and Foxillina who willingly became his hostage.**

Grunt: I didn't expect this to happen. Oh well.

Musuki: Isn't this exciting?! Alex are going to save me and bring me back home like a princess!

Foxillina: Ahh~ I wish Ay would do that to me too.

Cait: You two must be shameless giving yourself just to make that fantasy come true. *sweat drops* *looks at Aoi* _Why is she still unconscious? Did these brute do something to her?_

Nataelie: Uh, hey you, the one with the cat ears?

Cait: ? *turns her head toward Nataelie* Yes?

Nataelie: Can you tell me what's going on? I'm kinda lost here. Hehe~...

Cait: _The beginning of another friendship?_

* * *

Sadistic Alex: *sighs* Why am I handcuffed to this gun freak? He's nothing more than a hassle!

Anick: Shut up or eat my bullets you weirdo otaku.

Sadistic Alex: What'cha say?! Wanna go?!

Anick: Sure... I've been waitijg for this time.

 **They both collided their heads together as lightning sparks between them.**

Ay: _These two are hopeless as ever..._

Red: *looks around* We're missing someone.

Ay: Ya mean Dark? I saw him went through a fence.

Red: Why did you let him go?

Ay: Eh...

Ck: *realization strucks him* _Jontroll's accent!_

Ay: I figured he would be safer this way.

* * *

 **Dark went into a room where it is filled with " Danger! " sign on it.**

Dark: Hmm... *opens the door*

 **The room was filled with blood stains, neitherless he entered the room without fear.**

Dark: Hello?

 **He saw a bed, something is hiding under the cover. He gulps as he slowly pull the cover away.**

?: *!*

Dark: Whoa!

* * *

... _Papa? ..._

* * *

Ay: _I wonder if Fofa and Sui-ītī are okay..._

Anick: *annoyed* Are we there yet?

Alex: Thirs...ty!...

Ay: _And these lazybums who have a long-term record of not coming to school really did affect their future._

Derpy: *finishes a water bottle* Still thirsty...

Anick/Alex: * flinched as they fell on the ground*

Red: These guys overreact to much. *sweating*

Ay: *looks up*

 **There were apparently traps of water bucket set above them. Ay stopped as the others keep moving.**

* * *

Grunt: *watching them from a camera* *evil laughs* These idiot doesn't know that if the water spills on them, they will get electrocuted by the cable I set up!

Cait: _Ay stay_ safe!

* * *

 **Anick and the other friend kicked a wire as the trap was triggered, the bucket of water rotates as the water slowly starts to fall on them.**

 **Grunts starts to laughed at them while the girls horrorfied of what's going to happen.**

* * *

 **Will they really rescue the girls? Or is this the end of the story? Who knows? (Me)**

 _ **To be continued!**_


	47. Delinquent Incident: Final

_Last time! Wait why do we need to go through this?_

 _Ay: Just do it already._

 _Shut up! E-ehem... last time on Aurora Academ-_

 _Anick: Wait, wait, why don't we just skip ahead and show whats going on. That'll be great._

 _That is why what I am trying to do =_=_

 _Anick: Ohh... k k move on._

 _Ehem! Previously on Aurora Academy... a bunch of idiots went and raid a delinquent's nest to save their friends. Who was kidnapped and apparently some was asking them to kidnap them and uhm... GRAHHHH! Ay and his friend is in danger because of a simple trap and they are close to their death... of dehydration._

* * *

 **The water trap slowly activates, going through complicated process as the bucket finally flipped, the water slow motioned at that precise moment.**

Grunt: * smirks of evil *

Cait: * worried about all of them*

Muzuki/Foxillina: *has too much anger that they regret being caught*

Out of all this twisted feelings...

Ay: * stares blankly at the water falling*

...

...

Uhh...

Anick/Alex/Derpy and Red: * gulps down all the falling water*

Ck/Saber: * collect every single drop of water by using a cup they got out of nowhere*

Ay: _... Are they that thirsty?_ * sighs* *pulls out a water bottle*

Alex: Ay you bastard!

Anick: Why didn't you tell us that you had water?!

Derpy: * claps his hand* Thanks for the water~

Red: *coughs as he look aside* I-I'ts not like I was thirsty or anything...

Ay: *finishes the water and wipes his mouth* There wasn't much left though...

* * *

 **Grunt stared in disbelief, his plan was deliberated to ashes. Because of some idiots that managed to avoid getting electrocuted.**

Grunt: How how how how?! *slaps the desk and repeat the same word*

Nataelie: Uhh.. has he gone mad or something? Look like he has a mental problem.

Grunt: *glares at Nataelie* Mad?! Yes... I am mad! *chokes the unconscious Aoi*

Cait: Aoi-chan!

Grunt: Oh don't worry... she will probably forget everything that has happen here. If she's dea-

 **Apparently, the door was blasted away as Red and Sadistic Alex beat the guards up. Ay jumped in mid air and dropped kicked the grunt, releasing his grip on Aoi's neck.**

Ay: Don't you know how to treat a little girl? You treat them with care.

Anick: *shoots a certain sniper* Do you know how to _not_ show-off?

Sadistic: We can't stop that procedure from happening.

Anick: Huh?! You saying in every episode he must at least show off?!

Sadistic Alex: *grabs Anick's collar* Yeah! To say it I hate it so much! Why can't we show off?!

Anick: I know right?! We should go against the author!

Derpy: *sweat drops* You guys are just letting your hatred flow...

Ay: *sighs and unties the rope*

Foxillina: Thank you so much~ Ay-kun~

Ay: No problem... wait, why are you even here? You're not even from our school.

Foxillina: *that awkward stare* I'm so glad you saved me~!

Ay: Don't dodge the question.

Muzuki: Alex! *hugs the sadistic Alex*

Sadist Alex: *blushes* Hey! Let me go!

Muzuki: An embarrassed Alex is a cute Alex too! *hugs him tighter*

Anick: *sees how they got happy* *sighs*

Nataelie: Umm...

Anick: *turns around* Yeah?

Nataelie: Is that a real gun?

Anick: Yeah, got a problem with it?

Nataelie: Nah, I just thought it look cool.

Anick: *silent for a moment * Thanks.

Cait: Ay!

Ay: Yeah?

Cait: Aoi has been unconscious since we were kidnapped, I think they did something to her.

Ay: Hmm... let's bring her to the nearby clinic. I doubt they will hurt a popular idol like her.

Cait: Idol? You mean she's Sora?

Ay: ... * carries Aoi in his arm and runs quickly*

Red: ... Weak, every delinquent here are just a bunch of losers! Let's go back to our school.

 **Red turned around, accompanied by Derpy, Ck, Sabed and Nataelie along with Alex and Muzuki. Anick stared at them before following suit.**

* * *

Nicolas: * was spared because the bullet hit his helmet* That was a close one...

* * *

 **Ay succeed on bringing Aoi to a clinic. The doctor came as he asked.**

Ay: How is she doctor?

Doctor: She is fine. Just a little shocked and several bruises. She'll be better after a good night sleep.

Ay: I'm so glad...

Foxillina: Nee Ay~

Ay: Ya?

Foxillina: When will you wear my clothes that I bought for you? *puppy eyes*

Ay: *resisting* Uhh... tomorrow maybe?

Foxillina: *smiles* Okay! And see ya! I don't want to make my brother angry. * rans away*

Ay: That... was weird.

Cait: Oh well, at least everything is okay now right?

Ay: Yeah... let's go back home.

 **The sun starts to set as Ay and Cait walked back to their dorm.**

Ay: _I don't really like fighting, but fighting to protect someone feels great somehow... oh well, tomorrow is the singing contest so I better get ready for it!_ *went to sleep with Cait hugging him*


	48. Dark has a What?

Ay: Hey Dark!

Dark: Yeah?

Ay: Can I see how your chibi looks like?

Dark: Sure thing! *Turns into chibi* can't wait for her to come see me like this!

Ay: Hmm... wait, who's she?

Dark: My daughter!

Ay: 0_0

Anick: *blasts through the wall* You have a daughter?!

Dark: Yup...jealous?

Sadistic Alex: *crashes into the window* *changed back into Alex*

Alex: The world is not Fair!

Ay: I mean... you're still a high school student.

Dark: She's not really my blood related daughter, I just raised her.

Ay: (A loli then!) Can we meet her?

Anick/Alex: (We need to make sure he didn't do anything.)

Dark: She's not a loli...wait, where is she? She's supposed to be here...

?: Papa!

Ay/Anick/Alex: Papa?

?: Paaaapaaaa~!

 ***Boing***

 **? Has a long hair, quite an odd one too as its color was sky blue, bright green, blue hair, and violet (Sky blue on the top and follows the order listed through the bottom) and her red fiery eyes glowing.**

*Boing*

Dark chibi: Aurora my child!

Ay: *sulks*

Alex: Is that really something to be sad about?

Anick: *nosebleeds*

Aurora: Papa! *Hugs Dark*

Dark: *Snuggle snuggle* Hehe! It's good to see you here!

Anick: W-Why... does she has a big rack..?

Dark: Jealous Anick?

Anick: *tires to shot him but had no energy left to move*

Alex: What a cute daughter you have Dark.

Aurora :*Blush* I-I'm not...c-cute.

Dark: Why thank you, Aurora my child, you are cute whether you think you're not, you really are.

Alex: I think she's ho- *his eyes get stabbed by two fingers* MY EYES!

Dark: *Covers Aurora's eyes* Not good for you to see.

Aurora: Huh?

Musuki: What are you flirting around for~? *puts a rope around Alex's neck* Both us and our chibis are going to have a good time~

Chibi Sadistic Alex: Let's do it.

Aurora: Umm Papa?

Dark: Not now my child.

Chibi Sadistic Alex: To the torture chamber, baby. *blows a kiss at Chibi Musuki*

Chibi Musuki: Aww~

Ay: Uwek.

Dark: Guys, let's Umm...go to classes now.

Ay: Wait wait, how old are you Aurora?

Aurora: A thousand and-

Dark: 16...that's all.

Ay: I'm pretty sure I heard-

 **The bell rings**

Anick: *loses to much amount of blood*

Dark: Classes are starting, let's go.

Aurora :Umm Papa.

Dark: Yes my dear?

Aurora: Is it OK if umm...I can come into your class?

Dark: Sure!

Ay: I'm pretty sure nobody minded you being here either way.

Alex: Oi! Help me! *was dragging the pale Anick*

Aurora: Let me help! *Helps Alex*

 ***Boing***

Musuki: *pokes Alex's eyes*

Alex: ARGH! MY EYES! MY EYESSSSS!

Ay: I-I think he's fine on his own...

Aurora :But his eyes...

Ay: Don't look at it.

Musuki: Come on darling~ we gotta send you to class~*drags Alex away*

Anick: *wokes up* Ugh... Wha... what happened?

Aurora: Umm Uhh...It's kinda complicated.

 ***Boing! ***

Anick: *literally shots himself*

Ay: *sighs, avert his eyes from the melons*

Aurora: D-did I do something wrong!?

Ay: N-Nah...

Aurora: B-but-.

Dark: My child, let's go to class, maybe that'll help.

Ay:( I believe leaving Anick here wouldn't be a problem...)

 **The two males and child(?) now started walking to class again.**

Ay: Say Aurora.

Aurora: Hmm?

Ay: Why do you have... *gulps* those? *points at her charm*

Aurora: Charms? Do people here call these "Charms"?

Ay: Well, I don't wanna be rude and being called a pervert.

Aurora: Huh? I don't get it.

 **They reached their classroom.**

Ay: Hope you're prepared.

Aurora: For what?

Ay: Dark, defend here.

Dark: Ugh, here we go again, my child, stay behind me.

Aurora: O-ok Papa.*Hides behind Dark*

Ay: *opens the door*

Max: Ay! You're just in time. *looks behind him* And Dark too.

Dark: Whew, thought things would blow up again.

Max: *sees behind Dark* *nosebleeds*

Derpy: Sensei!

Dark: *Sighs*

Aurora: W-what happened to him!?

Derpy: Dark-san! What ha- *sees Aurora* * trips* Shi-! * accidentally pulls Ay's jeans*

Dark: *Covers Aurora's eyes*

Aurora: P-papa?

Dark: Not good for your eyed my child.

Ay: * embarrassed and took a deep breathe to calm himself* Derpy...

Derpy: Y-Yes?

Ay: *push his hand away and pull up his pants* You're free.

Dark: I swear if one more strange thing happens in front of my child, I'll be raging.

Ay: I'll prevent that from happening.

Max: *wokes up* W-who is she Dark?

Dark: My daughter *In a threatening voice* And don't. Ever. Check. Her. Out.

Max: * coughs* I won't do that. Besides, I'm married. I can't cheat on my wife.

Ay: (No wonder he called himself DarkLight.)

Dark: Most Father says that.

Max: I know. And you,re a father too onwards. One question, *whispers* Who is the mother?

Dark: I "Found" Her.

Max: I see... Does that means-

Ay: ALRIGHT! I think class is starting and we should start it no?

Max: Yes yes... go to your seat you three.

 **Dark and Aurora goes and sits side by side.**

Dark: What subject are we going to take now?

Max: Today, we're going to learn about the existence of dragons.

Aurora: *Focuses more* Dragons!

Max: Please behave, uhh...

Aurora: Aurora...sorry...

Max: Aurora! Yes! By the way, about dragons. They lived around the times after dinosaurs and ice age. Remains of their bones can be hard to find underground.

Aurora: *Listens closely*.

Dark: *Mumbles* I thought it was before...

y: *sleeps*

Anick: *enters the classroom* Yosh...

Max: You're late.

Anick: Something happened and I passed out.

Max: I see. Get back to your seat.

Aurora: *Waves happily at Anick*.

Anick: *holds himself from vomiting blood*

Max: Are, you okay?

Anick: *burps* Yeah... just a little stomachahe. *goes to his seat*

Aurora:...Did I say something wrong?

Dark: No my child. You did nothing wrong.

Max: Ehem... continue on.

-The class ends after a few sessions.-

Ay: *stretches his body* Well its time to go home?

Aug 25Aurora: Dragons...

Dark: Home? We're not going home...Instead...hehehe, I know where.

Ay: ?

Alex: Can we follow you three? *eyes were strapped with bandages*

Anick: *wearing a gas mask* ...

Dark: Sure!

Aurora: Umm...why?

Ay: These guys probably just like to know where you two live.

Aurora: Why?

Dark: *Death glare*.

Alex: *can't see*

Anick: *acting like he didn't see the glare*

Ay: Please don't ask...

Aurora: Why?

Dark: Because I see beasts...that needs to be...killed.

y: *is a cat boy* Let's just go.

Aug 28Dark: Yup, to the club!

Aurora: Yay!

Ay: Club?

 _-timeskip-_

Dark: WOOHOO! *Is drunk*

Aurora: Papa's drunk again.

Ay: *hics* Why *hics* are we here?

Dark: Ahahahaha! Tis' all but a break of all work of ol' man!

Anick: Wooo! *shoots the ceiling*

Sadistic: Ayeeeeee! I'm so cool! *laughs while exposing himself*

Aurora: Umm...

Dark: Let's drink some more!

Aurora: Papa, your drunk enough!

Sadistic Alex/Anick: *drinks some more*

Ay: *hics* Rraghhhhg I can't *hics* drink anymore... *hics*

Aurora: This is...too much.

Ay: Let's *hics* go home... * knocks the three of them out*

* * *

Aurora: Umm Uhh...viewers, that is it with me and my Papa's episode- Papa!

Dark: Are you *Hic* an angel? *Hic*.

Aurora: Mr. Camera man! Please help me!

Ayfxa: Running out of ideas eh? I can't help ya with that...

Ay: I guess we can't con*hics*tinue, or not this show will turn into rated T... Ba*hics*Bye everyone!

Aurora: T-thank you for watching- Papa! You're vomiting! Mr. Camera man! Quick! The camera! Turn it off! Please!


	49. The Truth Behind Nicholas' Assassination

**Here we are. In Ay's room, the cat boy was laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling out of boredom.**

Ay: ... ... ...

Cait: *opens the door* Hello~ What are you doing~?

Ay: ...

Cait: Ay?

Ay: This is so boring...

Cait: Huh?

Ay: *jumps out of his bed* I need to get some fresh air for a while.

 **He started walking out of his room.**

Fofa: Good evening Master.

Ay: *walks pass her*

Fofa: * a question mark icon appear above her head*

Sui~ītī: Ay! Ay! Look! I made a drawing of us! * shows the sketch of the four in order, from left to right. Cait, Ay, Fofa, Sui~ītī *

Ay: *looks at it * Mhmm, looks nice. *pats her head*

Sui~ītī: *purrs*

Ay: *lets go of her head, and leaves the house*

Fofa: ... Master?

Cait: * tail was waving around behind her* Is it boredom?

* * *

 **Ay walked along the sidewalk, the road was empty. Just like the silent night, he stared at the ground for quite some time. Before stopping beside a bench.**

Ay: One year has passed by... and all I got is this?

 **He pulled out the glove he received from a certain someone.**

Ay: What did he mean...?

* * *

 _Listen here Ay. I'd told everyone about you. That thing will help you meet them. In the future, there are bigger and stronger enemies than Master._

* * *

Ay: I can't even understand myself... just what will happen this year?

 **He walks away from the spot, going back to the direction he came from. After he had left the scene, a shadow was hiding behind a tree.**

?: That's him. Kill him now.

?2: Roger!

* * *

Ay: ... * cat ears twitch* *sighs* Who is it this time?

?: * the bush closes into Ay*

Ay: * kicks the bush*

?: *jumps out of the bush, charges at Ay*

Ay: _He's fast._

?: * punches Ay*

Ay: *dodges by an inch* And knows how to throw a punch! *slides backwards*

?: * jumps on Ay, pulling out several knifes from his shirt* Drop dead!

Ay: Weapons? Hmm... * ducks down, and crack his knuckles*

?: * smirks*

Ay: Side Step. * moves to the side, dodging the sharp knife* I'm not done yet. * grabs his leg, and throws him to the ground*

?: *coughs*

Ay: * raises his fist*

?: W- Wait wait I give up!

 **It was a girl's voice. Ay's fist was still in the air, as he slowly scans who the person really is.**

 **A girl with blue eyes, and pink hair. She was wearing the school uniform of another school's, with the A-line skirt and black stockings.**

Girl: Hehe... I give up.

Ay: A girl...? Why are you trying to kill me? * dodges a bullet * What the hell?!

Nicholas: Tch, he dodged it again.

Girl: Mind getting me off this awkward position?

Ay: Oh, sorry about that. * lets her leg go*

Girl: * dusted herself* Thanks! You're not such a bad person after all.

Ay: Bad person?

Girl: Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Burst! And I believe you met my partner, Killer here.

Nicholas: Don't carelessly reveal your identity. Bonnie El Ionu of the Ion Family

Bonnie El Ionu : Wha-! Who is the one that is revealing my identity here!

Ay: A rich girl...?

Bonnie El Ionu: Just forget my real name!

Ay: * sweat drops* I can't just do that even if you ask for it.

Bonnie El Ionu: You may call me Burst! Because it sounds cuter and easier to say.

 **Burst was bursting into laughter as Nicholas pulls the trigger on his gun. Ay dodged it out of instinct and forcefully smack the back of Burst's head.**

Burst: What the hell are you two doing?!

Ay/Nicholas: He almost shot you. / Sorry.

Burst: *sighs* Nicholas and I came from the secret organization called S.I.C.K.O.F.I.T.

 **Ay stood silently in place, an ellipse appeared on top of his head. It was then replaced by a huge question mark.**

Ay: What does it stands for?

Nicholas: That information is classi-

Burst: Special Investigation Cooperation Killer Organization For International Team. In short, S.I.C.K.O.F.I.T.

Ay: ... Mhmm... Wait, what kind of work do you guys do?!

Nicholas/Burst: Assassination. / Catch wanted people around the world.

Burst: *glares at Nicholas* Hey! We aren't a group of killers!

Ay: _But the company you work for has the word " Killer " written on it._

Nicholas: Those were the boss orders when he sent us out on a mission.

Burst: He didn't say that! He told us to ' bring the man to the base without harming him ' !

Nicholas: *averts his eyes away*

Burst: You weren't listening again weren't you?! * puffs in anger*

Ay: ... So, Nicholas's objective was to bring me to your base?

Burst: * smiles cheekily* That is right!

 **A flash of memories past through Ay's mind as he was reminded by what Nicholas did to him the past year.**

* * *

 _Nicholas:*points M16 at the trio*shows a poster with Anick's, Ay's and Alex's face on it with a 10000 reward*_

* * *

 _Ay:... I don't think I can save you right now._

 _Alex:WHY?!_

 _Nicholas:*aims and open fire*_

Ay: *his veins starts to throb in anger* Then... * grabs Nicholas' collar* THE HELL YOU GAVE ME WAS ALL FOR NOTHING?!

Nicholas: * gets down on all knee* I apologize.

Ay: * kicks his head* Apologizing won't work!

Burst: Ow... that must've hurt.

Ay: What business does your boss have with me anyway? I'm not someone special.

Burst: ... * smiles* Well that's for you to figure out.

* * *

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**


	50. The Mysterious Kidnapper

Ay: Ugh... *rubs his head* What happened to me?

 **He couldn't move his leg for some reason, looking down to check on his leg, it was tied up with a rope. The floor was shaking for a moment, then it disappears.**

Ay: What the... Where did that Nicholas and Burst girl gone to?

 **He was on a passengers' seat. He faced to the driver's seat, looking at the guy who's driving the car. It was an old man, he was wearing a black fedora and a long brown coat.**

Ay: Um.. sir. Where are we going?

?: Huh?! Oh its just you kid. *sighs* Sorry to take you all of a sudden but I really need your help right now!

Ay: My help? For what?

?: I will explain that later. For now, we need to escape from those guys.

 **The old man showed a mirror in front of Ay's face. As he looked through it, he saw explosions and bullet coming his way. The cat boy panicked and ducked, but nothing happened. The same shaking happened again, completely oblivious by the situation.**

Old man: It's okay kid. There is nothing that can penetrate through the bullet-and-sound proof glass that I made.

Ay: Bulletproof and soundproof?

Old man: You heard it right. The bullets won't reach us in this car and the explosions won't make us deaf! Hahaha! I'm so glad that I bought this car!

Ay: *sweatdrops* At the same time we can't hear anything from outside.

Old man: Ack-!

Ay: Or is there some sort of device that let you hear from the outside?

Old man: O- Of course! I got that device somewhere around my house!

Ay: Why don't you just bring it with you?

Old man: Ack-! ... _Is this kid some kind of a genius? He looked like an idiot to me. *coughs*_ Apparently I forget to bring it with me today. *sweating nervously* _Did he took the bait? No.. he's a smart kid. Of course he won't be tri-_

Ay: I see.

Old man: *hits his head at the center of the steering*

Ay: But that's dangerous old man. What would happen if you didn't the horn of other car?

Old man: ?!

 **An imaginary cloud appear on their mind.**

Ay: If you didn't the horn of the other car. You have a high chance of getting into an accident.

Old man: _I'm sorry, but that has already happened to me._

Ay: A car can hit you from the side if you were driving too fast.

Old man: _I'm sorry, but that has already happened to me._

Ay: And I'm worried if you ran over a stray cat or other animal without noticing.

Old man: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY I'M DRIVING HERE!

Ay: ? What are you mad about?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the road was the black car Ay is on. While there was another car chasing after it.**

Burst: Step it up Nicholas! We're going to get scold by our boss if we let him go!

Nicholas: I know what I'm doing. *pushes the throttle to max*

Burst: * pops her head out the window, points her rocket launcher at the car and pulls the trigger*

 **The rocket made contact with the car, but it didn't leave a scratch.**

Burst: Tch. That must be the new metal alloy they found.

Nicholas: That's really annoying. * looks through his sniper scope*

Burst: H- Hey! Don't just spy on them! Focus on the road!

Nicholas: I want to shoot the driver from here, but it seems like I can't do that now.

Burst: Are you listening to me? Drive don't spy!

Nicholas: That cat boy is blocking his head. If I have the order to kill both of them, I'm sure this 20 years long mission would've ended.

Burst: Nicholas! Watch out!

Nicholas: * spins the steering to the left, avoiding a police car before it made contact*

Burst: *was crying out of fear*

Nicholas: What are you crying for? You're supposed to be an elite spy.

Burst: Shut up! A guy who doesn't care about his life don't have the permission to say that about me!

Nicholas: ... I can't believe we let him kidnapped our objective.

Burst: Don't ignore me!

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ay: Up to me to decide?

Burst: Yes~ *swings a hammer around, aiming for the head*

Ay: *blocks with his right hand* OW! What was that for?!

Burst: *gasp and backs away*

Nicholas: You could've killed him.

Burst: Shut up! I was just going to stun him with a light blow to the head!

Ay: ... You're going to do that with a hammer? *rubs his hand in pain*

Burst: Yes! I- Wait a hammer?

 **The hammer has a magnet locked on it. Suddenly, someone threw something round onto Burst's right wrist, he then proceed to throw the other one to Nicholas' left wrist. She realized that she has been handcuffed with Nicholas. It was no normal handcuff, the chains were replaced with a longer and heavier chain.**

Burst: Ehh?!

Nicholas: ? *clueless*

Ay: Hmm...

?: * puts a handkerchief around Ay's mouth*

Ay: *mmph?!* *fell asleep*

?: *throws Ay into the back seat of a black car*

Burst: Wait! That's the Black Clover!

Nicholas: *glares* Our nemesis. *pulls out a knife and threw it toward the kidnapper*

 **Due to the chain's heaviness, his aim was a bit off. As the knife lands near Burst's legs.**

Burst: *knocks Nicholas in the head* What the hell are you doing?!

?: *drives away*

* * *

Ay: Anyway, about my previous question. Why do you need my help? I'm just a normal high school student.

Old man: Don't you care about our lives here?! We might get killed if I made a single mistake!

Ay: *sighs* Listen here, I can't help you if you won't tell me about your problem. I could handle a bit of chores with my current state.

Old man: I'M NOT THAT OLD! *coughs* What I wanted you to do is not anything any normal old man would ask of...

Ay: So you just confessed that you're an old man.

Old man: JUST LISTEN ALREADY! *frowns* My request might even endangered your life, but still, I believe in your strength.

Ay: ...?

Old man: My daughter has been kidnapped by a small-time organization that works under a big-time criminal. I couldn't do anything to help her since I was busy at work. Her husband died 5 years ago during an accident.

Ay: ...

Old man: I wanted you save my daughter from that organization... she's still too young to get kidnapped.

Ay: _A married woman is still called young? I didn't know that..._

Old man: Please... she's the only daughter I have after my dead wife...

Ay: ... *smiles * Sure.

Old man: What? You will?

Ay: Of course!

Old man: I can't thank you enough!

Ay: Stop right there old man.

Old man: Huh?

Ay: I haven't save your daughter yet. And I can't do all of this alone.

Old man: ... So you are saying that you will need some company with you?

Ay: Yep! And I know the perfect people!

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	51. Finding Anick

**As the old man drives through the street, Ay pokes his head out of the window.**

Old man: Hey! Have you found your friend yet?! I'm going to get caught by the police at this rate!

Ay(wearing a white fedora): Hmm... not yet. Turn to the right.

Old man: * hard turns to the right*

* * *

Earlier...

Old man: Before we go and search for your company, can I ask? How useful are they?

Ay: Useful? *pfft* Are you asking how intelligent are they?

Old man: Well.. That is a part of the question so yes.

Ay: Let's see... * took off a piece of a paper and wrote down something* *gives it to the old man*

Old man: *looks at it*

 **Ay clearly has a bad handwriting, the poor old man could barely read it.**

Old man: Is it just me or is my eyes are getting foggy?

Ay: OI! Don't insult my handwriting!

Old man: So your friends have really bad grades if I read this correctly?

Ay: Yes.

Old man: *sighs * Then how are they going to help you?

Ay: Just trust me, but first, can I know your name?

Old man: Ah. I completely forget to introduce myself. I am Ottel Leon Dapinch. My family name is Mana Aunt Nun, I came from a foreign country called-

Ay: So your name is just Old man then?

Old man: OI! At least call me Leon!

Ay: About my friend... - Old man: Don't ignore me!

Ay: Anick should be somewhere obvious bringing something illegal. And Alex should be stalked by Musuki around the maid cafe.

Old man: An illegal immigrant and a pervert... noted. But how are we supposed to find these two?

Ay: Hmm... * realizes* I completely forgot to ask... how did you find me?

Old man: _Ack! He noticed!_ Uhm... *cough cough* W- Well young man... your cat ears and tail are sticking out.

Ay: *ting!* Oh these! * touches his cat ears* * cat ears twitches* I guess you are right...

Old man: Phew... _I got out of that trouble. Now to find his unusual friend and plan our way in..._

* * *

Old man: WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND A WEIRD KID IN THIS SMALL TOWN?!

Ay: Hmm... * sees Anick in the distance* Oi! Anickkkkk!

Anick: *turns around* Hmm? Heyyy! Ay!* waves at Ay* Did you get kidnapped or something?

Ay: No time to explain! Get in!

Old man: Should I slow down?

Ay: DON'T! I got him!

Anick: * still waving at him* _So... is the car stopping?_

Ay: *sticks his arm out of the window*

Anick: _What is he doing doesn't he know that's dangero-_

Ay: *caught Anick by his neck with his arm, pulling him into the car and throws him into the back seat*

Old man: *gasp* ... What was that?

Ay: Alright, time to find Alex!

Anick: *fainted*

Old man: _Is he okay? No... there's no way he would survive that. I pray for travel to the heavens, young boy._

Anick: *jerks up* What the hell are you doing?! * pulls out his M16 and shoots at Ay*

Ay/ Old man: * dodges the bullet*

Ay: HEY COOL IT! WE'RE IN A CAR!

Anick: LIKE HELL I CARE! I ALMOST SAW HELL IN MY WAY!

Old man: YOU YOUNGSTERS KEEP IT DOWN! I'M DRIVING HERE!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	52. Now to Find Alex! Part 1

Anick: *cleaning his gun* So? Where are we going?

Ay: I already told you. We're going to find Alex and ask him help us.

Anick: *stops cleaning his weapon* Like what you did to me?

Ay: *nods*

Anick: _Oh. So he gets the nice treatment while I just got dragged into this crap?_

Old man: So, young boy, where is this other friend of yourself?

Ay: I already told you, find a girl who is stalking someone who looks like a complete idiot. Plus, that idiot must be flirting with some girls in the area.

Old man: *sweat drops* Okay... anyway, young boy #2.

Anick: I'm number two?

Old man: How did you get your hands on those weapons? Guns are expensive in this country.

Anick: Oh these? Well, I bought them.

Old man: *accidentally hits the brakes*

Ay: * was thrown out of the car, destroying the bullet-proof glass in the process*

Old man: *turns around* You're not joking right?! Guns are expensive in this country!

Ay: * gets back in the car, his head is bleeding* Well he is from a rich family.

Anick: No I'm not. My dad just have a really big pay that's all.

Old man: *sighs*

 **The old man opened his wallet, apparently the inside of it was empty.**

Old man: I wish I got a huge pay...

Ay: ! Old man, you don't have any money?

Old man: I do... but because of the kidnapper I couldn't seem to use them. I put all of my money in my bank account, just in case they're asking for a ransom.

 **As if it was on cue, the old man's stomach started growling.**

Old man: *sighs*

Ay: Well that's no good, * checks his pocket* Ah. Here. *hands the old man a lot of money*

Old man: * stares at it* Are you sure, young boy? What about your rent that you have to pay monthly?

Ay: *glares * How do you know about that?

Old man: *flinched* J- Just a guess!

Ay: Oh! Really? Okay then.

Anick: *is looking out of the window* I see someone suspicious.

Ay: *looks out the window* Who?

 **Something was sliding on the road, seem like a person is sitting on top of his skateboard.**

Ay: Whoa! That's so cool!

Anick: Why do I feel like I have seen his face before...? *looks closer*

 **There appear to be a ramp in front of the person, as he was flown in mid-air, the car stopped at this moment.**

Old man: Phew... I almost forgot the rule of the road. Always obey the traffic light.

 **Ay's vision slowly sees the details of the person's appearance. It was Derpy, Ay opened the door at the back seat. As he slides into the car, the skateboard was thrown into Anick's face. He was knocked out from the impact.**

Ay: Hey Derpy!

Derpy: *swirly eyes* Ow my head...Huh? Where am I?

Ay: *waves his hand* It's me Ay!

Derpy: Oh, hi Ay! How was your school vacation?

Ay: Nothing much happen really. It has been a long since I've seen you.

Derpy: Haha. Same here.

Ay: * an idea formed in his head* Hey Derpy, can you help us find Alex?

Derpy: Alex? Your self-proclaimed friend?

Ay: Yeah! That one!

Derpy: Sure! But aren't we late for school?

Old man: Today is Saturday. You youngster didn't keep track of time.

Derpy: Really?! * sulks* Then all the homework that I've complete has gone to waste.

Ay: You completed all of Max's sensei homeworks?! Wow...

Derpy: But I forgot about my backpack when I left home... then out of nowhere, I almost fell into a manhole. Then a skateboard saved me.

Old man: _That's a very incredible luck for one person._

Ay: So Derpy! Will you help us?

Derpy: Oh well. * sits on a seat* Sure, why not?

Ay: Yay!

Anick: *wakes up* Urgh... what happen?

Ay: Let's go find Alex quick and beat up some kidnappers!

Derpy: *heard the word kidnapper* Eh?

Old man: Why are you so hyped up about all of this...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	53. Now To Find Alex! Part 2

**In search of his third friend, Alex. Derpy has joined the team! ... By accident.**

Derpy: ... Uh, Ay?

Ay: * was poking his head out of the window* Hmm?

Derpy: When you said kidnapper... did you meant like the delinquent from those Nomed Academy, that we fought last year?

Old man: HAHAHA! *coughs coughs*

Derpy: *flinched* W- What?

Old man: THOSE DELINQUENTS?! Even I can take them down! These kidnapper are no natural humans.

Derpy: Eh?

Anick: Hmm, so you're saying that these guys are strong?

Old man: That is right, youngster #2.

Anick: *loads his gun as a warning sign*

Ay: Tell us about them.

Old man: *sighs* Apart from being natural humans, their five sense has been improved drastically through countless experiment. *closes his eyes* There are about five of them... and they are called *opens his eyes* The Feared Ones.

Ay: So there's only one guy?

Old man: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT IDEA? * cough cough*

Anick: So there's more than one people?

Old man: *sighs* Yes. I heard there's only five of them. My subordinates told me about it when he was in a dangerous mission.

Derpy: Umm... *the old man looks at him* what kind of profession are you into?

Old man: *smiles* Spy! I would like to be a spy that would help others in need! But I found this secret organization way too late and turned into this old man you're seeing.

Ay: *ping!* Did you mean S.I.C.K.O.F.I.T. ?

Old man: Yes! That is rig- Wait... how did you know about that secret organization?

Ay: Nicholas told me. Oh! And also a girl named Burst. She said something about their boss needed me for a mission.

Old man: _Tch... that damn girl... I told her not to be careless._

Ay: *notices* Do you know them?

Old man: Urgh... those idiots? I don't know how they got to this level without any background. I can't believe the spy organization let them climb the rank from Investigator to Assault Team in few weeks!

 **An awkward silence filled the car.**

Derpy: ...

Anick: Oi Old man, you just blurted out something very important.

Old man: *fixes his hearing aid* Sorry, did you youngster said something?

Ay/Anick/Derpy: ...

Anick/Derpy: _We'll pretend that he didn't said any of that..._ Nope./ N-Not at all haha...

Ay: Hmm... I think Alex is close by.

Old man: Really? Do you see your friend from here?

Ay: No... it's just a feeling.

 **As the car drove through the street, a man was crossing the road. Even though the traffic light was green.**

Anick: *looks at the front mirror* Oi, Old man.

Old man: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Anick: *points at the person* I think we're about to hit something.

 **Ay and the Old man changed their view to the front, as Derpy sucks his lips and braces for impact. Before he could step on the brakes, the car had already hit the person. As the body rolled from the front of the door, along the top of the car and limps down on the road. Derpy and the Old man panicked, as they looked back at the body of the man. He was really muscular, and he wasn't wearing a pants.**

Ay and Anick looked back at the guy, and realized something.

Derpy: W-What should we do?

Old man: T- This is horrible... I killed a man when I was old... AH!

Ay: DON'T SHOUT IN THE CAR!

Anick: *sighs* He's not dead yet.

Derpy/Old man: Huh?

 **As they looked back at the man, he was slowly standing up. And turned back to glare at the car. His brown eyes were showing all kinds of angry expression toward the car.**

Ay: ... *glares back*

Old man: *steps on the gas* *The car started moving at full throttle.*

Derpy: W-W-W-Who is that guy?!

Old man: I don't know and I don't care! As long as we get out of here, we're gonna be fine!

Ay: ... Where the heck is Alex?

Old man: HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! YOU BETTER HURRY AND FIND THAT FRIEND OF YOURS!

* * *

?: *stops glaring at the black car* Did that car just hit me? * makes cracking noises from his fingers* How dare him... I swear, I'm going to get that four-eyed bastard with his girlfriend, and that black car!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	54. Now To Find Alex! Part 3

**Ay hums in a calm mood, the gun-freak Anick was cleaning his weapons as usual. With Derpy watching him doing so.**

Old man: *sighs* I think this friend of yours are not in this area.

Ay: Ya think so?

 **The old man stopped the car all of a sudden, as a group of thugs surrounded the cars. A man stepped on the car, as he climbed on top of it. He grinned widely at the car, holding a metal bat on the back of his neck.**

Grunt: Hehehe.

Anick: What does this guys want?

Derpy: Uh-oh...

Old man: Hm? *looks at the tattoo on their right arm* These guys are... Lil' Boom!

Ay: Little what now?

Old man: They're a group of thugs that lived in this area. These guys involved in criminal acts, kidnapping, rape, stealing and such. They are a bunch of thugs with nothing to do in society.

Grunt: Hey there Driver! I'm glad you came to a stop to our place! Get out of the car before we beat it up to scraps!

 **The teenagers and the old man stayed silent.**

Ay: Did he say something?

Old man: Well... the car is sound-proof. I don't think we can hear what he said.

Anick: Hit the gas.

Grunt: OI! Are you listening?!

 **An awkward silence was made, as one of the bodyguards asked.**

Bodyguard: Maybe no one's there?

Grunt: Huh?! Are you stupid? This is the black car that the boss ordered us to catch! And he's already on his way.

Bodyguard: Sorry, sir Bam.

Bam: Good to know, now... OI! *hits the car with the metal bat* GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!

 **The knock Bam made didn't leave a scar on the car, his anger builds up inside him when he saw this.**

Bam: If you're not coming... then I will force you too!

 **He stood up, as Anick hits the gas, the car started moving. The thugs that were standing in front of it sidestepped in panic. Bam lost balance of himself as he fell frontward, the window hit his legs. As he fall onto the ground face-first.**

Ay: That was easy.

Derpy: Uh Ay please don't say that!

Ay: Why?

Derpy: Because karma will happen if you do so!

 **As the car was driving away, a man was standing in front of the car.**

Old man: *coughs* It's the man from before!

Grunts: Boss Boom!

Boom: ... *stands in a sumo stance*

Ay: What is he trying to do?

 **There was no other way to turn around, as the car hits the man head-on. But it didn't knock him over this time... instead, Boom had stopped the car with his might. Giving the old man a heavy glare to his eyes.**

Old man: He's really strong! No human can stop a moving car without that muscles and strength.

Ay: *sweat drops* Really?

Boom: HEY YOU!

Ay: *cat ears twitches*

Boom: GET OUT OF THERE AND FIGHT ME!

Ay: *opens the window* Sorry buddy, but I'm in a hurry right now. Gotta find my friend.

Derpy: A-A-Ay! How are you so calm in this kind of situation?

Anick: No idea. *keeps cleaning his gun*

Boom: A kid? Why do you look so strong?

Ay: ... If you let us now, I might let you off the hook.

Boom: HAH! Who do you think I am? And as for this friend you're finding... does he wears a spectacle and has a girl following him?

Ay: *cat ears twitches* What if he is?

Boom: *smirks* I have him hostage.

Ay: ... U-huh.

Boom: Don't believe me?

Ay: He won't be defeated by the likes of you people.

Boom: *veins throbbing* Oh really? Then... *starts squishing the car*

Old man: OI! THIS CAR IS REALLY EXPENSIVE TO MADE! Youngster #1! Just go and beat this guy up!

Ay: ... Oi Boom-guy.

Boom: Oh, you know me?

Ay: Just now. I don't care what you do to the car-

Old man: HEY!

Ay: -Just one question I need to ask you.

Boom: What is it kid? I don't have time to waste my time on your idiotic face.

Ay: Have you ever stolen from a poor family?

Boom: Heh. OF COURSE!

Ay: *empties his heart*

Boom: Once, I rob into a house, and then there was this cute girl inside it. We had already taken everything she has, but we didn't have our fun time because of that friend of yours.

Ay: Alex?

Boom: Then another one came! She had suddenly sliced up my friends, before I know it, your friend had punched me into a wall! And then he ran away! Because of that, I didn't get my desires satisfied! Just because of one lousy nerd!

Ay: I see... *opens the door* Then I bet you'll feel satisfied after this. *punches him in the face*

Boom: *realized that he has been punched, lets go of the car due to the unexpected punch* *hits a wall and debris flew around him*

Ay: I'm sure you'll like this idiot's punches.


	55. We Finally Found Alex!

**Ay climbed on top of the roof of the car and stared at the muscled-man Boom with lifeless eyes. Meanwhile the thug gets out of the wall he was stuck onto and glares at Ay with killing intentions.**

Boom: So that's how you're going to play it? You coward!

Ay: Not really... but if that's what you think.

 **Boom charges at the car with both palms open, jumping from the car's roof, Ay puts his hand in front of him, and stabbed Boom in the chest with his nails, which made him stagger back and grabs Ay by the tail, whom quickly removed his hand from the thug's chest and punched him with a strong force.**

Boom: Urgh!

 **Boom skied back and stops himself from hitting the wall.**

Boom: Skinny but powerful... who the heck are you?

Ay: I'm Ay. Nice to meet you.

Boom: *clenches his teeth* I'll make sure you will eat those words!

Boom runs toward Ay again with the same stance, clenching his arms with a loud grunt. Ay waited on top of the car's rooftop, cracking his knuckles until Boom reached to the front of the car.

Anick: Drive old man! Drive!

With Anick's help, the old man snapped out of his thoughts and release the brakes, hitting Boom with the speed of 100 km/s. But that didn't stop Boom, he pushed back against the car's speed as he glares at the blue haired cat boy with anger.

Ay: ... I know you're mad at him, but he did the right thing.

Boom: The right thing you SAID?! HE DISTURBED M-

Ay: He saved a little girl from having a bad time. He didn't kill anyone.

Boom was filled with anger as he grabs the side of the car, carrying it in mid air as the passengers(except Anick) was panicking.

Derpy: W-What should we do?

Old man: *puts his head out of the car* Oi kid! You need to save us! Without this car we can't go save my daughter!

Ay: Oh yeah.

Old man: WHAT'S WITH THAT "OH YEAH"? HURRY UP AND SAVE US!

Boom: Where are you looking?!

When Ay was distracted, Boom took the chance and flipped the car to the air. Holding onto the car's roof, Ay lays down his whole body on the roof, as the car landed back onto its normal state. Derpy and Old man had swirly eyes while Anick was upside down, fixing himself , he looked out the window and saw the thug running right at them, Bam was supporting his brother from behind, cheering out for him along with their underling. Flinching in fear, he pulled out his gun. Ready to fire it at any second.

Ay: Wait a little bit longer Anick. *pokes his head in front of the car, directly in front of Anick's gun*

Anick: *pulls trigger*

Ay: *dodges* Oi what's the deal dude?!

Anick: You surprised me you stupid ass!

Ay: What did you say?!

Boom: _These guys have times to fool even now! Hah, it's like they're asking me to kill them!_ HAHAHA PREPARE YOURSE-

 **A man crashed through the wall, running directly toward Boom and headed him directly in his injuries. Coughing out blood, the thug was thrown away by the strong force.**

Alex: ... Whew! I escaped her!

 **The audience were shocked by Alex's sudden crash. Their jaws were sightly dropped.**

Ay: Ey! We finally found you! I knew that guy was lying!

Alex: Eh? Ay? Anick? What are you guys doing here?

Ay: What else? We were looking for you!

Alex: But this is my secret relaxing spot...

Ay: I know.

Old man: _His secret relaxing spot is a thug's nest? And how does youngster #1 know about this place then?_

Ay: Get in the car. We're getting outta here.

Alex: Uh... sure. *gets in the car*

Ay: *went inside the car through the window* Let's go old man! To rescue your daughter!

Old man: Just call me Leon!

 **Boom stood up from all the debris, his eyes were hidden under the darkness.**

Boom: None of you are going anywhere... while I'm still alive!

Derpy: H-H-He's still moving?!

Ay: What a stubborn guy. Ey Old man, drive away from him.

Old man: I can't, they blocked the other exit. And the only way out is that hole behind him.

Ay: That fast?

Anick: I will handle this. *pulls out his RPG* *pulls the trigger*

 **The explosion from Anick's RPG has created another hole.**

Anick: There you go.

Alex: Can the car fit though?

Ay: Meh, who knows until we try.

Old man: *sighs* You youngsters are crazy as ever. *steps on the gas*

Boom: Huff... huff...

The car was driving toward the new hole, but Boom haven't give up. He managed to use his strength to walk toward the new hole. And pull up both hands to his sides.

Anick: He's going to catch the car again!

Ay: Huh... wait here. *gets on top of the car's roof again*

Boom: I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO UNTIL I'M SETTLED WITH THAT BRAT!

Ay: And so am I. I'm already tired from you doing bad things when I'm not around! *readies in a sit-up position, pulls his right arm to his back*

Anick: *shoots a new hole*

Old man: *change course into the other hole*

Ay: Tidal's... *slams his fist into Boom's face* SHOCK!

 **Ay had channeled his energy into his fist, and forcefully lets it out through the same path into Boom's face, breaking a few tooth and leaves him unconscious in a standing position.**

Bam: BROTHER!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	56. The Plan to Infiltrate!

Alex: Are we there yet? I'm bored.

 **The vehicle has just went into an underground tunnel. As the car stopped.**

Alex: Yay!

Old man: Shush!

 **Everyone gets out of the car.**

Anick: Finally *cracks his knuckles* I'm tired from sitting in there.

Derpy: How did you get tired from that? *sweat drops*

Ay: *yawns* So where are we?

Old man: A tunnel where I always hide my car. This place has been my hideout whenever I was assigned here.

Anick: Doesn't matter, don't care. So where's this kidnapper you were talking about?

Old man: Impatient youngster...

Derpy: S-Sorry about his attitude. He doesn't like waiting much.

Old man: *sighs* It is fine. Bringing back the topic, our plan here is to break into the building and "take" back my daughter.

Alex: Ooh~ Infiltration? Are we going to become a spy or something?

Old man: You don't really understand the situation don't you?

Alex: Hey! I know what is happening alright! Someone kidnapped your daughter and you wanted to save her right?

Old man: _Did the #1 youngster ever told his friend about the 'dangerous organization' part?_ *sigh* You aren't wrong on that. But there is still more we need to worry about.

 **The old man rolls down a map on the ground.**

Old man: We are here, *points onto a tunnel* and their base is close by. *moves his finger toward a giant "X" mark*.

Ay: Lemme guess, that's their base?

Old man: No, that's a location of a hidden treasure said to be heard nearby.

Ay: Oh.

Old man: And this*moves his figure to a badly drawn fortress* is their base.

Anick:...

Alex:...

Derpy:...Hm?

Old man: *frozes*...

Anick: You have a really bad drawing. I mean, a kid can do better than you.

Old man: SHUT IT! *cries in the corner*

Ay/Alex/Derpy: *sweat drops*

 **After a few moments of comforting.**

Old man: Listen up! One of you will be disguised as the guards and sneaked into the building! But be careful, because there will be those Feared Ones around. If they sensed any malicious intention or suspicious activity. You're going to get caught immediately.

Derpy: Oh... this is going to be hard...

Ay/Anick: ...

Alex: So, one of us has to go into that building and then what?

Old man: I haven't finish talking yet. After you got into the building, you will have to figure out where they kept my daughter, cuts off the power sources and escapes with her.

Ay: Ehh, it sounds too simple.

Old man: Argh shut up! *coughs* I've been thinking about this plan for weeks!

Anick: Uh, I don't really care if this is going to work or not. But those guys will tried to find us after someone cut the power off.

Old man: Then what do you suggest?!

Anick: We add another person into the building.

Old man: That will risk the mission!

Anick: Better than failing it. And since we don't know where your daughter is, we might as well have a walkie-talkie to communicate with each other.

Old man: ...You have a point there.

Anick: *clears throat* The plan is this, we does as the old man says. But one of us has to stay near the girl's prison. And the other has to cut off the power source. If one of the Feared Ones found us, *snorts* They have to either turn their tail or face everything and rise.

Derpy: Uh... doesn't that mean someone has to take the bait while the other bails?

Anick: Precisely! *smiles proudly*

Ay: *sweat drops* Why are you only good at stuff like this?

Anick: Pfft, because I play a lot of games.

Alex: Me too!

Ay: Urgh, oh well. I'm in with the plan, so who's going to be the bait?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	57. The Meeting! The Feared Ones Appearance!

**Somewhere inside a building called Zeroed. A man was sitting on his seat, as the chair turned around to face the people that was assembled in front of him.**

?: Soon... our budget would increase tremendously.

?: Hahaha! Good to know!

 **One of the gathered man said, his eyes were opened wide, as if he had gone insane. His tongue sticking out. His mohawk hair was sticking out, he wore a short black leather jacket, with white sweaters on. His jeans had a gold chain hanging by its pocket.**

?: Capo Ciro Slacies, we seem to have a problem.

Ciro: What is it Vincent?

 **The said man was wearing a black fedora that hides his threatening eyes. He wore a black shirt covered by a white leather jacket and tight black jeans.**

Vincent: I got report from one of ours scouts that someone has been keeping an eye on us.

Ciro: Is it the police?

Vincent: From what this report says, this man works alone.

Ciro: Then there's nothing to be afraid of. *crosses his legs* He must be one of those grunt hired to spy on us. *laughs* What an idiot!

Vincent: If you say so.

?: Hey boss! When will those Feared Ones arrive? I can't wait to meet them!

Ciro: They'll be arriving soon, be patient Hind.

Hind: Oooooooh! I heard those guys are superhuman that could kill a thousand of people in the battlefield!

?: Just shut up already Hind. I'm trying to focus here.

Ciro: You were awake all this time Orz?

Orz: Yes I am. Capo did you also thought that I was sleeping?

 **Awkward silence. It was broken by a knock that rang through the door.**

Mafia: Sir, the Feared Ones are here.

Ciro: Finally, let them in.

 **Five people came inside, four men and one girl. Starting from the left, one of them wore a black coat that covers up his whole body, his black tight jeans can be slightly seen. His black eyes were glaring through the people in the room. The one beside him wore a white shirt over a green jacket with long sleeves and blue jeans. His eyes and face were written with boredom. On the middle of all five of them were a man shorter than any of them. He had a stern look on his face and black hair with hints of red on it. Over his black shirt was a brown jacket that is sewed into a cowboy-like style, black tight jeans and boots. On his left was a girl with light blue hair that reaches down her knees. She wore pinkish sailor uniform mixed with red, blue skirt and black shoes. And lastly, the boy who brought a rifle with him, wore a zipped black jacket that fits his size. His red eyes looked around with curiosity.**

Ciro: Welcome, to my Creak Cooperation. The Feared Ones.

?: Such a lame name for a dangerous organization like yours.

 **The man with the bored look said. Making Vincent stared at him annoyingly.**

?: Have some manners Perl. They are our clients.

Perl: Hmph.

?: Don't mind this guy, he never got along with any of us.

Ciro: It's fine. Take a seat.

 **All of them made themselves at home as the man with the bored look puts his leg on the table, Hind gritted his teeth.**

Ciro: I believe your names are here. *pulls out a piece of paper from under his desk* Lucifer, Perl, Zaq, Izmir and Tie?

Tie: *glares*

Zaq: Don't question it. He doesn't like it when people says his name.

Ciro: ...The Feared Ones, age: Unknown. Real name: Unknown. Origins: Unknown.

Izmir: Our boss likes to keep it secret.

Vincent: Right...

Zaq: That old man wants to be alone, just let him be.

Ciro: ...*coughs* Well your task is easy. Guard this place from any intruders or suspicious visitors. Bring them here Dead or Alive.

Tie: ...Simple. *gets out of the room*

Orz: *peeks from one of his eye*

Zaq: *sighs* Is that it? You sure there's no secret mission like assassinate a government leader? Or maybe attack another organization?

Ciro: Yes. That is it.

Lucifer: Boring, too boring. Why did we accept a stupid errand for this?

Vincent: Oi, listen here boy.

Lucifer: *glares* **I am not a kid.**

Vincent: You're underestimating me aren't you?

Ciro/Zaq: Calm down Vincent/Lucifer.

Vincent/Lucifer: *looks away from each other.

Zaq: *sighs*

Ciro: *coughs* Well, your positions are going to be as followed. Lucifer, you are going to guard the main entrance. Perl, you will be patrolling the prison area. Zaq, you are free to roam around the building. Iz-

Perl: Wait.

Ciro: *stops reading* What?

Perl: Why did this shortie get to walk around while I have to guard a place essentially for idiots that got captured by a bunch of idiots?

Hind: *clicks his tongue*

Ciro: ...Are you going to keep talking with that mouth of yours?

Perl: What about it? You can't hurt us because we are your **precious** bodyguards.

 **Ciro's eyes were hidden by the shadow of his fedora, his hand goes under his table as Perl eyed him carefully. Ciro draws out a gun faster than Perl could react. The gun shots out a transparent bullet made out of glass, inside it was a green liquid. The bullet exploded halfway, right beside Perl's cheeks. The other Feared Ones quickly took a cover of their own. Lucifer and Zaq blocked the liquid with a piece of wood they broke off from the table. Izmir quickly pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket and guarded her face. While Perl was caught by some of the green liquid. He screamed in plan as his face was burned.**

Ciro: For starters... I am in charge here. And for superhumans like you, Vincent already has the countermeasure to counter your harden skin. But of course.

 **In an instant, the burned mark disappeared off Perl's face.**

Ciro: You guys have an insane regeneration ability.

Perl: You damn bastard-*raises his fist but was stopped by Zaq*

Zaq: Stop it you idiot. The next time that thing hits you, your skin can no longer regenerate from it. *glares at Vincent* Did I guess it correctly?

Vincent: *nods* That liquid contains a virus that would consume your DNA. Luckily as a superhuman, you managed to avoid certain death. Thanks to your skin that has been hardened to be as hard as metal.

Ciro: Now... Izmir, you will secure the secret entrance and someone inform Tie about his location.

Lucifer: ... I will do it.

Ciro: Good. Now get to your places people. You can never tell when someone is planning to bring us all down.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	58. Anick Encountered Great Danger!

**Three certain people walked into the building, also known as Zeroed. One of them was wearing a fedora, he still wears his blue jacket vest with his black shirt underneath it. The other had worn his hoodie to the point where it covers his eyes. And the last one was a man wearing a black jacket underneath his usual prefect uniform.**

Ay: So everyone split up and search for the prison area right?

Anick: I don't know.

Ay: Wasn't it your plan?!

Alex: See ya guys later! I'll be the one to find her first! *runs off into a distance*

Ay: *sighs and walks away into a direction*

Anick: So that's how we're doing huh? *looks around and bumped into someone* Oh, sorry about that.

Lucifer: *glares at him silently*

Anick: *stares back at him, before walking ahead*

Lucifer: ... What a rude grunt, I'll make sure to kill him later.

* * *

 **From outside the building, Old man and Derpy was spying from afar. The Old man was shivering when he saw Anick bumped into Lucifer. He lets out a heavy sigh when Anick walks away.**

Old man: Phew... WHY THE HECK ARE THESE YOUNGSTERS MAKING ME WORRIED?!

Derpy: C-Calm down Old man... I'm sure they'll be fine...

Old man: I KNOW I MUST BE CALM! BUT THOSE KIDS ARE GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK! *coughs coughs* AND CALL ME LEON! *coughs harshly*

Derpy: Erk?! J-Just rest for now... I'll go to help if they're in trouble...

Old man: *sits down, and lets out a sigh* Argh great... I know that youngster #1 is strong but I'm worried he might get caught because of me.

Derpy: ...?

 **Both of them sits in silent, Derpy decided to ask.**

Derpy: Um...

Old man: What is it, youngster #4?

Derpy: Well... can you tell me the reason why you ask Ay for help?

Old man: ... Have you youngster never thought of why he's so strong in the first place?

Derpy: ...? W-Well... he might have been training a lot and really likes to do exercise...

Old man: *face palms* Does he even look like a person that likes exercise?

Derpy: ... Ahaha... _I'm sorry Ay! But what he's saying is true!_

* * *

Ay: *coughs*

Random security guard: Hm?

Ay: Nothing. I'm fine.

* * *

Old man: That boy... might have a secret weapon embedded inside of him.

Derpy: S-Secret weapon?!

Old man: Yes... that blue hair proves it.

Derpy: *gulps* S-So his blue hair isn't from his genes?

Old man: Obviously. He seems to have that thing inside him without realizing.

Derpy: H-how does not know about it? Won't he be aware of his strange changes?

Old man: It looks like he was aware of his unusual strength. But he didn't show any sign of discomfort.

Derpy: Why?

Old man: *glances at Derpy* I don't know myself. Even for an old man like me, I can't tell what kind of person he really is.

Derpy: ... He's not a bad person at least.

Old man: Why can you say that leisurely?

Derpy: *closes his eye* Well, it's because he really likes having fun, and making friends with others. *opens his eyes* So I'm sure he's not going to do anything that's going to hurt anyone!

* * *

 **As the trio was searching for the prison cell, Anick was walking down a dark hallway.**

Anick: *yawns*

 **In a distance, was a manhole that seems to have been opened, Izmir was there, investigating the manhole for any evidence.**

Izmir: Hmm... *glances at Anick* Hey you.

Anick: Huh?

Izmir: You shouldn't be here. Get back to you post.

Anick: ...*yawns*Sure boss. After I checked something out.

 **Anick was pass by Izmir, who suddenly hugs him from behind, her eyes was covered by the darkness.**

Anick: ...

Izmir: You're not hiding anything... Aren't you?

Anick: Other than my weapon, I have nothing else on me.

 **She stayed still, her arms wraps around Anick's waist as he stood still. The atmosphere around them became tense...momentarily.**

Izmir: ...*giggles* You're an honest man. You may go.

Anick: *starts walking away* Goddamn it she was giving me a heart attack.


End file.
